


Big Hero 7: Empathy

by superkoola



Series: Big Hero 7: The Adventures of Yutashi Hamada [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-26 16:28:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 84,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20029660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: Empathy; the ability to understand and share how others feel from an emotional standpoint. That is what Esai was taught to believe by his older sister, Honey Lemon. However, he does have a problem with empathizing too much, and when a group of mutants finds him, one of them takes advantage of his state. This leads into a shouting match when one of his friends was accused of murdering a group of scientists at Gene-Sys, which only made his mental state grow even worse. Can Esai, with help from Big Hero 6, keep his sanity without going off the deep end?





	1. Prolouge: Recordings

A recording screen was turned on, revealing someone…way too close to the camera for us to see properly.

"_Ay Dios mio…_why won't this phone stay on the…Ah, okay!" said a voice. The body then moved further back, and we can see the owner of the voice.

It was a twelve-year-old girl of Hispanic descent, with a skinny body, lightly tanned skin, dark eyebrows, bright green eyes, and a long honey-blonde hair that reaches half-way down her back. She is wearing magenta-rimmed glasses, as well as a yellow sleeveless shirt with a skirt, and long white pants.

The girl looked into the camera and smiled.

"Hello. _Hola, mi amigos, _and everyone else in the world_._ I am Luciana Flores, but my friends call me Honey Lemon. And um…I wanted to show this to my other friends, because…well, something AMAZING happened in my family." she said as she crawled to the side, out of frame, to reveal…a baby, looking at her with a smile.

Luciana, or Honey Lemon as she will be referred to as from here on out, then crawled back into frame as she held the baby in her arms.

"My two moms and I have a new addition to the family! This is my baby brother!" she said in a cheery voice as she leaned her head towards the baby's face, nuzzling it against his cheek. The baby giggled as her nose tickled against his sensitive cheeks.

"We found him in the stairways of our home a few weeks ago in some basket. It kind of reminds me of those movies we used to see when I was younger." Honey said as she shrugged. The baby just looked at her, smiling as he grabbed a strand of her hair and began to chew on it. Honey Lemon just gently pulled it away, making him frown.

"No, Esai…you'll get a hairball. My hair is not for eating." she chided softly, making the baby pout. She then turned back to her phone and smiled as she lied down on her back, holding her brother upwards, making him wiggle his tiny arms and legs. She then looked at the camera and smiled.

"He didn't have a name when we first found him…not even a note, which is…kind of strange, looking back at it now. But anyway, I was the first to find him!" she began as she bounced Esai up and down, making him laugh. Honey Lemon then continued,

"Once I showed him to my mommy and meemaa, they were confused about what to do with him. I want to keep him! Meemaa wants to as well, I think, but mommy…was not so sure. After a bit of discussion, though…mommy caved in, and we decided to keep him! Aaafter some painfully long time of having to contact our counselor and going through steps from our adoption agency…" the last sentence was said with an impatient groan before the little girl smiled again as she placed Esai down. Esai made some 'Ba-Ba!' noises as she did so.

Honey then sat back up and looked at her baby brother with a warm, caring smile. Esai looked back at her, and he stuck his tongue out innocently. Honey Lemon giggled.

"But it was all worth it in the end. Before you came along, I was the only child. I never really had anything or anyone to care for. No younger siblings, or any cousins, not even any pets. While I agree being an only child is peaceful…it gets pretty lonely." she began before she cupped Esai's cheeks and rubbed her thumb along the skin softly. Esai leaned his head into the gesture, grabbing her hand gently.

"However…all that changed when you came along, Esai. It's as if…as if God sent you here for a reason…and my family isn't even THAT religious!" she said, giggling at the slight irony of that statement before she gently swung him back and forth.

"Esai…I'm grateful to have you in my life…you're my entire world from the moment you came into my life." Honey then added, leaning in and pressing her forehead against Esai's face, the hair landing on the boy making him laugh. Honey Lemon laughed as she hugged him.

"Esai, you're gonna be something special. Perhaps in more ways than one…you're gonna help out so many people, and change everything for the better. I can feel it." she cooed. Esai hummed softly as he reached his left hand out to grab her hair, playing with it. Honey smiled.

"There will be struggles for you in the future. That's…sadly unavoidable. Trust me, I've been there…MANY times." she added. Esai tilted his head in confusion as he listened to her. Honey shook her head.

"That doesn't matter for right now…the point is; in time, you will help people accomplish wonders. And _I_ will help and guide you all the way." she continued, poking him in the nose, making Esai smile and giggle. Honey then held him close to her and whispered.

"For that's what siblings do…until the end of time; I love you more than anything else in the whole, wide world." she said, rocking him side to side gently. Esai gently leaned into her embrace, tiny arms wrapped her waist.

The hug is warm, gentle, and loving. The two kids loved such an embrace; the bond between these two grew stronger than before. Honey then kissed him on the neck, before whispering into his left ear.

"Always…" she finished before she went back to hugging her baby brother. Honey then looked at the screen and sighed out of her nose as she reached her left arm, and pressed at the bottom of the screen with a warm smile.

Then the recording ends.

This night is the beginning of a new life for Luciana 'Honey Lemon' Flores, and her little brother, Esai Flores. And as we will in see in future recordings, things are certainly going to get interesting.

* * *

Several other recordings began to pop-up, each of them displaying Honey Lemon and Esai bonding with one another.

One recording shows the two of them, around the same age as the last recording, showing Honey Lemon sitting in front of Esai, with another person behind the baby. The face was obstructed, but it is one of their two mothers that Honey mentioned in the last recording.

Honey looked at her mother and nodded with a smile.

"Come on; have him walk to me." she pleaded happily. The mother was heard smiling as she grabbed Yutashi by the stomach, and lifted him steadily.

"Hold on, Lucy. Let him get used to standing up." she said as she kept him upwards. Honey pouted as she crossed her arms. Esai looked at her and reached out towards her. The mother then giggled as she slowly lets go, and Esai was able to stand up.

"Okay, now go! Go to your sister!" the mother says, clapping her hands together. Honey then reached her arms out, looking at him with a smile. Esai grew determined, reaching out to her as he took his first step.

"Yes! That's right, little guy! Come to Lucy! Come to Lucy!" she cooed, stepping back to give Esai more motivation to walk. Esai giggled as he moved forward, eventually speeding up to her, stepping out of frame.

The mother looked at the phone and then stood up, lifting it from the ground, and aiming it towards her children, with Esai finally catching up to her and grabbing her legs. Honey Lemon perked up happily.

"Yes. Yes! Good job, yaaay!" she cooed, picking him up. Esai giggled, feeling happy that his older sister is happy.

"Good job, Esai. You took your first steps!" the mother said excitedly as she walked over to them. Esai and Honey looked at her with happy smiles.

"Yeah! And you're only six months old! That is…a little unusual, but still amazing!" she added as the mother stepped beside them. The camera was then moved back, revealing the mother's face as she stood next to them, looking into the camera. This woman has brown hair going down past her shoulders tied to a ponytail, fair skin and a 5'10" tall slender body with blue eyes.

"You saw it firsthand right here, world! Our son, Esai Flores, has taken his first step at the age of six months!" she declared, looking at him proudly. Esai looked at her, and then at the camera. Honey and the mother looked at each other.

"He makes us so proud, doesn't he, meemaa?" Honey asked. The mother nodded. "Yes he does," she replied as she kissed her on the forehead, just as Esai reached his hand outwards to touch the screen, accidentally touching the recording button, ending the recording session just as the two older girls were just about to stop him.

* * *

Another recording happened three years later, showing Esai, now three years old, having a birthday party, with his two mothers and Honey sitting next to him, in front of a birthday cake. Surrounding them were other people, possibly friends of the family, or the extended family. They were singing 'Happy Birthday' to him, and Esai was looking at them with a smile.

After a while, Esai blew into the candles, making everyone cheer. Honey hugged him closely and kissed him closely.

"_Feliz cumpleaño,_ Esai." she said. Esai smiled and giggled.

"Thank you, Lucy." he replied.

The recording then stops, and then cuts away to another part of the party, with Esai receiving and opening presents.

One of the presents has a thin outline, similar to a DVD case. Esai read the label.

"To Esai. From; Uncle Joel." he read before he looked at the right.

"Thank you, Uncle Joel." he spoke to someone out of frame. There was a laugh from the right, followed by Uncle Joel replied with,

"You're welcome, squirt."

Esai then opened the gift…or rather he tried to. Honey, who was the one recording this footage, giggled.

"You need help?" she asked. Esai looked at her and shook her head.

"Uh-Uh. I'm okay." he replied as he tried to open the gift…with eventual success. Honey laughed again. Esai then moved the wrappers away…and was taken aback by the present.

It was a DVD case about…Biology?

Esai looked confused, as did Honey.

"Biology?" she asked, scooting into view as she placed the phone down, obscuring what's going on.

"Well, Esai loves animals, so I figured I would find something that would explain everything about them." We hear Joel say. We hear conversations for a while, about one of the mothers acting concerned and hesitant about this, before Esai piped up with,

"I love it! Thank you, Uncle Joel!" he said, as we hear footsteps approaching him with a laugh coming from Joel. Then, the recording again, ends.

* * *

Then, we see a new recording of Esai, now four years old, drawing something on the living room floor. Honey was next to him, watching him draw.

"Wow, Esai. What are you drawing?" she asked as she approached him. Esai looked up at her, and then back at the drawing.

"An animal," he replied. Honey scoffed and then laughed.

"I know it's an animal. But what animal is it, Mr. Smartypants?" she asked as she lied down next to him, the camera shaking in the process.

Esai giggled, as he pointed to the animal in question. The drawing depicts a crocodile with leopard-like legs, several tusks like a warthog and an elephant, rows of sharp teeth like a Goblin shark, patches of silver fur on its back like a gorilla, opposable thumbs like a chimp, a caudal fin and gills from a fish, pink gill slits from an axolotl, and a braincase on the forehead.

"That is Adam; a hybrid animal." he replied. Honey then came into view as she lied down next to him. "A hybrid? Of what kind of animal?" she asked. Esai looked at her and smiled, explaining right away.

"He's mostly Saltwater Crocodile, but if you read here;" he said, pointing to the list of animals in the bottom right corner.

"There is also American Alligator, Cuban Crocodile, an Axolotl, an Amur Leopard, a Warthog (like Pumbaa), a Grizzly Bear, an African Elephant, a gorilla and chimpanzee, a Goblin Shark, Salmon, African Gray Parrot, Humpback Whale, Killer Whale, Beluga, Sperm Whale, and Homo Sapien." he listed.

Honey looked at him with shock.

"THAT many animals?! No way. Many of them are not even closely related to each other. How could such a thing be bred into existence?" she asked. Esai shook his head.

"It isn't. Like the Indominus Rex and Indoraptor from the Jurassic World movies mommy and meemaa streamed, it was designed genetically. Don't know how it works, but it's cool. That inspired me to do this." he said.

Honey nodded in understanding before she then looked at the drawing.

"Wow…look at this drawing. The details, the proportions…wow," she said in admiration. Esai looked at her, confused.

"I thought you want to be a chemist." he replied. Honey nodded with a smile

"Yes. But that doesn't mean I can't have two different interests. You can as well if you feel like it." she said. Esai nodded as he leaned into her body, and Honey was obliged to return the gesture with a smile and a chuckle.

"Mommy and meemaa are gonna be so proud of you." she cooed before she turned off the recording button.

That video, however, was only the beginning of Esai's potential.

* * *

Another recording starts up, and we now see an eighteen-year-old Honey Lemon with a six-year-old Esai Flores sitting on the floor, looking at a video on their TV sets. Esai was on her legs, looking at what was displaying with awe and curiosity, while Honey was laying her head on top of his hair. Whoever was recording slowly approached them as they began to talk to one another.

"Lucy…what's that?" asked Esai, pointing to the screen, showing an African American man in his late 70s wearing a typical white scientist displaying a book! Honey snugged him closer to her as she answered.

"THAT is a book made by a famous scientist, Edgar Potter." she told him.

Whoever was recording them then snuck to the side, holding in a giggle as Esai looked up at her.

"Edgar? Who's that?" he asked. Honey looked at him and smiled.

"Well, he's a famous scientist that changed everything on how we look at our DNA." she replied. Now Esai looked confused.

"DNA? As in the blueprint for all living things?" he asked. Honey nodded as she sighed.

"It's…very complicated. And as someone who – not to toot my own horn, either – has an A+ on Chemistry and at the top of the list as one of the smartest kids on my school…DNA itself, and more importantly, how to change it, is very hard for me to understand." she said, growing a bit cocky. Esai stared at her, confused.

"You can change DNA? Like in the Jurassic Park movies?" he asked. Honey nodded, not listening to the recording person holding in a chuckle, camera shaking.

"Yep. But, again…too much even for me to understand. You'd have to look at how the DNA itself is constructed, how it encodes which part of the animal or plant and…ugh." Honey said, pretending to flatten herself on the couch, making Esai giggle at her attempt. Then, he looked back at the commercial, just as it was about to end.

"I don't think so. I want to use CRISPR genome editing, Lucy." he said. Honey Lemon looked at him, confused.

"Huh?" she asked. Esai looked at her.

"That's a tool scientists use to edit genomes, which edits DNA, Lucy." he replied as if it was common knowledge. Honey looked at him, taken aback.

"How…how did you know about that?" she asked. Esai smiled innocently.

"From the DVD Uncle Joel gave me, as well as the library that mommy takes me sometimes." he replied. Honey's jaw dropped.

"Wow…Esai…you know how it works…Esai, I think you may be smarter than normal." Honey said to herself. Esai raised a brow.

"Is that bad, Lucy?" she asked. Honey then shook her head, patting him on the shoulders.

"No, not at all! I just…phew, this is big. I think you might be a prodigy." she said softly to herself. Esai titled his head, confused. Honey saw this, and smiled, holding him closely.

"A prodigy is a child who excels in certain areas better than most normal adults. I THINK that's what you are; I have to tell momma and meemaa about this. This could be good news." she said, calm expression growing excited. Esai's face also brightens up, before he grew a cheeky smirk.

"That means I'll be smarter than you? Finally! It's about time I'm smarter than you at something, Luciana!" he cheered with his arms raised. Honey's jaw dropped as she looked at him with a feign shock.

"Finally?! Oh, that's it! You may be my brother, but you don't get to decide who's smarter than who! Come here, time for your tickling punishment!" she said as she laid him down, and began to tickle beneath his shoulders, making him laugh.

Neither of them noticed the recorder slipping away from the living room, and behind the wall, out of sight. The camera then turned, showing another woman; a tall, blond Latina woman with long blond hair and green eyes, much like Honey Lemon.

"Wow…first, great interest in that Biology DVD. Next, drawing various pictures involving that…a strange animal called Adam…and then, seeing so many Biology books whenever I take him to the library…" she pondered, looking at her hand and raising each of her fingers in unison as she listed these special circumstances. Her eyes then slowly widened, and exasperation overtook her face.

"I think Lucy might be right. I've got to tell Elizabeth about this." she said as she pressed a button, ending the recording.

All of these recordings are hints of the boy's life.

This, is Esai Flores, and this is where our story begins…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**Here we are; the rewrite of Big Hero 8: Pick Up the Pieces. For those who are not aware, I've decided not to continue the aforementioned story the way it was, because of quality purposes, and many things that either do not make much sense or don't go anywhere in the plot. Therefore, here we are!**

**Here is the new story; Big Hero 7: Empathy!**

**Hope you enjoy this new story, and stick around for more!**


	2. Chapter 1: Things happen for no reason!

Someone's at the principal's office again, and there is a heated debate going on right now.

Inside the office, two women are arguing at one another…well, more like, one of the women is yelling, while the other is trying to handle this situation calmly. The yelling woman is of Asian descent with black hair cut short to the nape, and brown eyes glaring daggers at the other woman. The other woman was a tall, Latin woman with long blonde hair and green eyes glaring back at her.

Next to them are two bruised kids. One of them is a nine-year-old girl of Asian descent like her mother. She has long black hair, going down a little past her shoulders, and has a bruised left eye, a broken nose, and a chipped tooth. The other is an eight-year-old boy who is a mix of Japanese/Caucasian, with blackish-brown hair, brown eyes and has a swollen left cheek.

The boy on the right is named Esai Flores, while the girl on the left is named Emma Tomago. The two of them have just gotten into ANOTHER one of their altercations that ended up much worse than usual.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Esai was pushed into the ground by a laughing Emma, face-planted onto the pavement._

"_That's what you get for trying to tattle-tale on me!" she said. Esai groaned as he got up, looking at her with an angry look._

"_Why do you hate me so much?! Was it because I am smarter than you?!" he shouted. Emma balled her hands into fists as she screamed at him._

"_You were the one who stole my toy from me! I want it back right now!" she cried out. Esai narrowed his eyes at her and balled his hands into fists as well._

"_What are you talking about?! I didn't steal your toy!" he replied, threateningly. At this point, the other kids nearby were drawn to the commotion, and surrounded them, all of them chanting,_

"_Fight! Fight! Fight!"_

_Emma grinned and made a noise akin to her cracking her fists as she made a motion similar to the act._

"_It seems like that's what they want, loser." she taunted at the younger boy._

_This made Esai scream as he launched at the older girl, pushing her to the ground, and before anyone knew it, fists, kicks and even bites were thrown about. Sooner or later, the nearby coach from a P.E. class that was taking place outside rushed over and had to intervene, before she dragged them back inside to the class, much to the surrounding kids' dismay._

_*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Esai's mother, Alba Flores, was trying to sooth down the other mother, named Ji-Yeong Tomago.

"Now, Ji-Yeong, you've GOT to calm down. You're only making the situation worse." Alba said, though her brows are furrowing at this immaturity of this woman. Ji-Yeong, however, didn't want to.

"Are you seeing my daughter's condition?! He just chipped out one of her teeth!" she exclaimed. Alba nodded.

"I know, but that was in an act of self-defense! She was the one picking on him, and you have the GALL to say that it was my SON'S fault?!" she said.

As the principal stood up and attempted to try and defuse the whole situation, Emma and Esai looked at each other. Their eyes narrowed as they glared. Emma sighed through her nose, and just looked away, wrapping her arms around herself. Esai did the same as he looked at his mother.

"N-Now, I'm not saying that what my daughter did is excusable. However, him hurting my daughter is not the way to get his point across!" she argued. Alba then shook her head, pinching the bridge of her nose. Then, her eyes perked up as a question came into her mind.

"I know, I know. But…do you even know WHY your daughter bullies my son?" she asked, growing curious. Ji-Yeong raised a brow, and after processing the question for a moment, nodded in agreement before turning to Emma. Emma was slightly cowering at her mother's glare.

"Yeah…why were you picking on him?" she asked. Emma gulped, and looked at the floor, while Esai scoffed.

"Yeah. Good luck trying to get it out of her. I have been asking her the SAME question, for the past, 3 DAYS." he emphasized. The two mothers and the principal looked at him, and then at Emma. Emma was visibly intimidated, yet she didn't look at either of them in the eyes. Ji-Yeong walked over to her and knelt to her height.

"Emma, why were you bullying him?" she asked. Emma looked at her, and then at Esai. With a low voice, she responded to the question with,

"Because he stole my toy."

Esai and the others looked at her, taken aback by this. Esai furrowed his brows and crossed his arms.

"I did NOT steal your toy!" he shouted back. Emma turned away from her mother and shouted back at him.

"Yes, you did! I saw you; you picked up my T. Rex toy at the playground!" she replied. Esai looked at her, a bit confused for a moment before he widened his eyes at the memory.

"Oh, you mean that green T. Rex toy?! I didn't know it was yours! I thought it belonged to another boy!" he replied. Emma growled and balled her hands into fists again.

"I want it back!" she called out. Esai, however, crossed his arms.

"Well, too bad! Finders, keepers; losers, weepers!" he retorted. Emma growled, and it looks like the two of them are about to fight again when their mothers intervened and pulled them apart!

"Alright! Enough!" called out the principal, standing up abruptly and slamming his hands on the desk, causing all of them to gasp in place, flinching in shock. The principal looked at them, eyes glaring at them, before he sighed to himself, sitting back down.

"Alright, then. You two do not have the maturity to deal with a problem like this. So now, you will be punished severely. Esai," he began, looking at the boy.

"For stealing someone else's toy and throwing the first punch; you will have a three-week suspension from class." he began. Esai flinched at this and looked down in shame. Emma looked at him with a victorious smug on her face. The principal then looked at her with a similar glare.

"As for YOU, young lady, you're in even bigger trouble. For bullying someone for three days instead of reporting this to the staff, and going after the boy when he, justifiably, tries to report your behavior; you'll be expelled from this school." he stated. Emma and Ji-Yeong were taken aback, and even Esai and Alba were stunned by this.

"W-What? Oh, please, Principal Robinson! Give me another chance!" pleaded Emma, tears streaming down. Ji-Yeong joined her in on the pleading.

"Please, Principal Robinson. I-I know my daughter messed up, and I promise to punish her properly when we get back, b-but you can't expel her!" she pleaded, clasping her hands together.

As they argued with the principal, Esai looked at the two of them, and then at Alba. Alba was looking at him with disappointment. Esai looked down in shame, knowing that he let his family down.

* * *

Later on, Esai and Alba were in the latter's car, driving along the streets of the city of San Fransokyo. Esai was laying his head on the edge of the door, looking out at the city, noticing the rather beautiful buildings reflecting the bright sunlight. He could also see flying blimps English and Japanese slogans on the sides.

However, Esai was not in the mood to admire the beauty. He looked at Alba, who was still carrying a disappointed look. The two of them sat there, not saying anything before the car was forced to stop at a traffic light.

Alba took the chance and looked at him.

"Esai…where is that toy you took?" she asked, sounding sad rather than firm. Esai looked at her and gulped.

"In my room; on the top shelf near the Indominus Rex. Why?" he asked. Alba was about to say something else…but she shook her head, changing her mind.

"Never mind. What happened, happened. I don't know where the woman lives, so we can't return it…Why didn't you take it to the Lost and Found?" she asked. Esai looked down, not feeling like explaining, for he was afraid that he would sound selfish. Alba, however, was not willing to let the silent treatment get in the way.

"Esai; talk to me. How can I understand what you were thinking if you won't talk to me?" she asked, persisting. Esai turned his eyes to her and sighed.

"I…I thought it looked cool. A-And no one was looking for it. B-But it wasn't my fault; I didn't think that someone would go and look for it! P-plus, she was bullying me! If she had asked nicely, I would've returned it! But not only did she NOT, she didn't even give me a reason as to why she was bullying me until the day of the fight!" he explained, trying to defend himself.

Alba raised her right hand and gently placed her thumb on his lips, silencing him. She then looked at him sympathetically, yet sternly.

"I understand. Emma didn't have the right to bully you like that, especially without reason, and you had no idea that it was hers. However; the fact of the matter is, you stole it. That's still unacceptable." she scolded. Esai pouted to himself and sighed through his nose. Alba looked at him, and sighed to herself, shaking her head as the light turns green, allowing her to drive ahead.

Soon, they have arrived at their home, located at the Potrero Street in the Mission district of San Fransokyo. Their house is rather small, around two stories tall, with a pool and playground in the green backyard. Of course, since it is Autumn at this time, the pool is closed off with a thick sheet to prevent leaves from falling inside. The playground has two sets of swings and a slide. There are also a lot of flowers, including Birds of Paradise and a Magnolia tree.

Alba opened the garage door and parked her car inside. She then opened the door, stepping outside while leaving the car on, and towards the door, entering inside. Esai stayed behind for a while longer before he eventually followed after her.

* * *

They entered inside, and Esai was greeted by two pugs; Basco and Otis. Esai gave a soft smile and gently scratched the back of their heads.

The family has only gotten the two pugs recently, because Esai is often left alone; Honey Lemon has moved to an apartment with one of her friends (because apparently, her previous apartment was frozen over from a chemical accident ('_seriously, what's with the girl?_' Esai would think sometimes.)), his other mother, Elizabeth, has to work at a restaurant called the Lucky Cat Café at the Haight-Ashbury District, on the other side of the city, and Alba…well, she also has a part-time job as a pet-sitter. His family is almost poor, and they spent a lot of it funding for Honey Lemon's attendance at SFIT. Sure, she had started an online boutique store to help out, but it wasn't enough.

Speaking of Alba and her pet-sitting duties, she patted him on the arm, causing Esai to look at her. Now she is holding a pack of ice for his bruised cheek.

"I have to go back to my job, okay? We'll discuss what to do with you later on tonight. Okay?" she asked, making Esai take the ice bag. Esai looked at her, and nodded with a saddened sigh, placing the bag on his cheek. Alba looked at him for a while, before she shook her head and hugged him.

"I still love you, little one. Always have, and always will." She assured softly, kissing him on the head. Esai nodded.

"Yeah. I know." he replied, his response muffled from the hug. Alba sighed at this response and frowned, and gently pulled back. Then, she opened the door leading back into the garage and closed it.

Esai could then hear the car driving up, and the garage door closing up, leaving him alone with the two dogs. Basco and Otis, however, looked at one another, barking before they began to wrestle with one another. Esai looked at them and sighed in sadness as he prepared to walk up to his room.

**Brrr. Brrr.**

Esai turned to the table counter looking into the kitchen and noticed Alba's phone. He raised a brow as he approached the phone.

"Hm, she must've forgotten her phone." he said to himself as he picked up the phone to see who it was calling. To his delight; it was a picture of his older sister; Luciana Flores, or Honey Lemon. He grew a smile, beaming with happiness again as he pressed a button and swiped it sideways, before he moved the phone close to his right ear, so the bag doesn't interfere with the call.

"Hi, Lucy!" he greeted, calling her by her lesser-known nickname. There was a moment of silence, before a throat-clearing sound. Esai's smile faltered for a moment before he heard,

"Um, Esai…your ear is on the screen."

Esai raised a brow in confusion.

"Um, yeah. It's a phone." he replied.

There was a soft chuckle, before,

"This is a video chat, not a regular phone call." she replied. Esai pulled his head back and moved the phone to his view. There, he could see a giggling twenty-two-year-old blonde girl with a yellow shirt and warm jacket. Esai chuckled as well.

"_Hola, tu tonto Velociraptor._" Honey Lemon greeted. Esai giggled back.

"_Hola, jirafa._" he teased, referring to her height. This made Honey Lemon pout.

"I'm not that ta-" she began before her eyes moved to his left cheek, and her eyes began to bulge out in concern.

"Esai, what happened?!" she asked, almost shrieking! This caused her to drop her phone. Esai looked at the screen, confused for a moment. Then, as his fingers twitched on the bag, he remembered. With a sigh, he looked on as Honey adjusts her phone to hold it in place so it doesn't fall again. In addition to this, several other voices are talking to her off-screen.

"Hey, HL. Why'd you scream like that?" asked a voice.

"You saw one of those nasty cockroaches? Guhuhuh…those things suck." went another voice. Then there was another scoff.

"Woman up, Wasabi." another female voice replied. Honey shook her head and pointed to the camera.

"Sorry about that. I was talking to my little brother, here." she said. There was a collective 'oh' from off-screen, only for someone else to walk over beside her and into view. Esai did a take-back.

This man is around the same age as Honey but is tall and rather shaggy, light brown hair and blue eyes with an overall unkempt appearance. He is also wearing a teal hat with a monster's face.

This is one of Honey's friends, Fred.

Fred looked at Esai and smiled.

"Ooh, you never told us you had a brother, Honey Lemon. He's pretty adorable!" he said, smiling at him rather innocently. Esai, weirded out by this man, raised a brow.

"Um…Lucy, is that your boyfriend? Why does he look like a hippie?" he asked.

Honey cringed, while Fred just laughed.

"Ooh, a hippie. Don't worry, little fella. I'm not a hippie." he assured. Honey sighed to herself as she looked at Fred, a forced smile on her face.

"Um…Freddie? Would you mind…leaving us alone for a minute? This is, um…this is a family thing, here." she said, pointing to the phone. Fred pouted for a moment.

"Aw, man. I want to meet the little guy." he pouted. Then, two arms; one large and black, and the other with motorcycle gloves appeared on Fred's shoulders and pulled him away. Fred yelped as he reached his arms outwards.

"Come on, Fred. Give the two some space." said the male voice. The female voice added,

"Maybe Hiro has something that will take your mind off of the boy."

Honey chuckled at seeing her friends take Fred away before she then looked at Esai, who was looking at the direction they went.

"Um…who were they?" he asked. Honey placed her hands on the tables with a smile.

"Those are my friends that I've been telling you about for years." she replied. Esai released an 'oh' sound, nodding. Honey then grew a frown as she then leaned into the phone.

"Esai, what happened? Why are you back home so soon?" she asked, growing concerned for her little brother. Esai frowned at this, and gulped before he began an explanation.

"I…got in trouble at school for fighting a bully." he explained. Honey gritted her teeth in sympathy. Esai continued,

"This girl got upset because I took her toy that she lost. I didn't even know it was hers." he said.

Honey raised a brow for a moment, then a memory clicked in her mind.

"Wait, is it that T. Rex toy meemaa sent a photo of?" she asked, remembering that green T. Rex in a roaring posture, standing on the carpet floor. Esai nodded. Honey sighed and pouted.

"Sorry to hear that. Wait, what did you do with the girl? Did you say you were going to give it back?" she asked, hoping that what she feared wasn't what actually happened.

Esai shook his head.

"Nope. At first; I ignored her, but her bullying got tiresome after three days." He began. Honey widened her eyes.

"Three days?!" she asked in surprise. Esai nodded.

"Yep. And then when I tried to tell on her, she shoved me to the ground…and then we started fighting." he explained. He gulped as he looked down.

"Then, we shouted even while momma and the bully's mom were at the principal's office. I said to her, 'Finders, Keepers; Losers, Weepers.' and that's what made everything worse. At the end of it, the principal punished us. For HER, she got expelled. ME…I got a three-week suspension." he muttered the last part sadly.

Honey sighed in disappointment, shaking her head.

"Oh, Esai…" she said softly. Esai pouted; he remembered very clearly that tone of voice she uses whenever he does something that is disapproval.

"Lucy, it's not my fault. I had no idea that," he began, but Honey raised her left hand.

"Don't give me that, Esai. You went ahead and kept a toy for yourself, instead of taking it to the 'Lost and Found'." she scolded. Esai pouted.

"B-But it looked so cool." he replied, trying to come up with an excuse. Honey shook her head again.

"It doesn't matter. It doesn't belong to you." she continued.

Esai sighed, his expression now growing sadder. Honey looked at this, and then sighed.

"Esai…I'm not saying you're ENTIRELY at fault. That girl…what was her name?" she asked.

"Emma Tomago." he replied. Honey nodded.

"Thanks. Anyways, what Emma did, was STILL not acceptable. She had no right to touch you like that. And I, honestly, cannot forgive her for doing such a thing." she assured. Esai looked at her, and gave a small smile, before frowning again.

"Luciana…why do these things happen?" he asked. Honey shook her head.

"I don't know, _cariño. _Sometimes, people do things that don't always make sense. And the worse part is; this is growing more and more common." she explained, running her hand through her hair.

"It is?" asked Esai. Honey nodded.

"There is a news report stating that crime levels have been increasing as of late. Like I said; not sure why." she explained sadly. Esai pouted, but then his eyes perked up.

"W-What about this 'Big Hero 6' team? They're getting the job done, right?" he asked. Honey nodded, knowing **exactly** what he meant;

Not long ago, a superhero team known as Big Hero 6 was formed when a man in a Kabuki mask known as Yokai, plans to open up a portal above Krei-Tech. He hasn't succeeded, and the team apprehended the man, who was revealed to be known as former SFIT Professor, Robert Callaghan. And they have protected the city since then, aside from an occasional mishap.

"True; Big Hero 6 has been saving our city for a while now, and I am truly grateful for that…but it won't be enough if people don't learn from this." she said. Esai looked at her, and growing a bit sad, then asked.

"Are you saying that…crime isn't going away? All the robbery, bullying, and attacks?" he asked. Honey then shook her head after a while.

"No. I'm afraid not." she said.

Hearing this, made Esai's heart drop. He knew bullying was a crime, but if crime will never truly go away…then what is the point of fighting crime? If bad people never go away…then why keep risking your lives?

"Then…why?" he asked, sounding incredibly upset by the news. Honey tilted her head in confusion.

"What do you mean, why?" she asked. Esai looked at her, and as tears were beginning to spill, he asked,

"Why do they keep fighting? If crime never goes away, then why would Big Hero 6 waste their time fighting them? From what you explained, preventing all types of crime; robberies, attacks, and even bullying is a part of normal life! So how can they, or anyone else fighting for the law keep doing so if more are gonna come out?!" he asked, almost shouting.

Honey raised her hands and motioned them downwards.

"Esai, please calm down!" she said. Esai sighed and wiped away a tear, sniffling. Honey looked at him in sadness, before she took in a breath, reaching out as if she wanted to touch him, even though they are in different locations.

"Esai, I understand your reasoning for thinking like that. But we can't think like that. If we don't keep fighting them, then it will be anarchy. Many innocent people will die." she explained. Esai gulped as he wiped his nose with his wrist.

"T-Then what about those who might grow up to be criminals? You know some people will do anything to get attention, Lucy." he asked. Honey smiled warmly, and seeing this, made Esai remind him of when they were little; whenever Honey would be there to comfort him whenever a lighting storm passes by, or whenever he had a nightmare, or whenever he had a cut.

"We guide them, Esai. We show the people how to stand up against bad people. We can teach them how to do the right things. If we put our minds into it, we can have more good than bad people and make this world a brighter place." she reasoned warmly. Esai looked at her, and feeling touched by her words, he then smiled.

"D-Do you think I can do it too, Lucy?" he asked. Honey giggled as she leaned closer to the screen. Esai did the same in order to hear her words.

"Esai Flores…out of everyone in this world that I have met; you might have the highest potential to change the world for the better." she began. Esai allowed her words to sink in as she continues her words;

"I saw how you work when we were little. You were so compassionate, and so curious about the world, that you even tried to read text that are beyond what you can understand. Not saying you can't, just…but that's beside the point. Esai…you have the power the change everything for society. All you need is some guidance, willpower, and most importantly… empathy." she explained.

Esai looked at her, with confusion in his face.

"Huh?" he asked. Honey giggled.

"Empathy; when you can understand and share how others feel from an emotional standpoint." she explained. Esai raised a brow.

"How will that help?" he asked.

Honey shook her head as she took in another deep breath.

"Let me put it this way; do you remember the times when I was upset?" she asked. Esai pondered for a moment, before a memory flashed into his mind.

_*Flashback*_

_A couple of months prior, Esai was walking across the hallway when he hears sniffling coming from downstairs. Curiosity got the better of him, and he walked downstairs._

_Once he arrived downstairs, he was surprised to see Honey and the two moms huddling one another. He approached them and tilted his head in confusion._

"_What's wrong?" he asked._

_Honey, Alba, and Elizabeth looked at him, and they just continued crying._

"_Esai…it's one of Honey's friends." Alba began. Esai raised a brow in confusion._

"_What about them?" he asked. Honey gulped, and even though it was difficult, she explained it to him._

"_T-There was a fire at…at the Expo hall…T-Tadashi went inside b-because his professor was in there…he…he…" she couldn't finish what she has in mind, before she broke down into tears, burying her face in her hands, causing her glasses to fall._

_Esai walked over, and the closer he got, the more he felt something in the air around him. It feels…very saddening, and mournful. It made him want to cry as well. That, coupled with seeing his family crying, was too much for him._

_So, he approached Honey Lemon and hugged her legs. Honey and the two moms looked down at him, the mother's hearts melting with joy._

"_Please, Lucy…please don't cry…" he whimpered out, tears of his streaming outwards. This made Honey's heart melt as well. She then lifted him up – with surprising strength – and held him closer to her, and she sobbed, hugging her little brother closer to her._

_*Flashback ends*_

"Oh, yeah…that was the night one of your friends died, right. Um…what was his name?" he asked. Honey nodded and gulped.

"Yeah. His name was Tadashi Hamada." she said. Esai nodded in understanding. Honey then added,

"Do you remembering feeling the air growing…sad?" she asked. Esai looked at her, and nodded.

"Yeah. I felt like I was about to cry just because you were crying the most." he explained. Honey nodded again with a smile.

"That's correct, Esai. You felt empathy around that time." she said. Esai perked up in confusion.

"That was empathy? Hm, then it shouldn't be difficult then." he said. Honey chuckled, but then responded with,

"Oh, Esai. If only it were that simple. Sadly, not everyone feels empathy like we do…some don't even feel empathy at all." she said with a broken smile. Esai frowned.

"Oh…why is that, Lucy?" he asked. Honey shrugged.

"It may be due to genetics, or even how they were raised. BUT, with how technology is progressing, we can find ways to make them feel empathy like the rest of us. Then, and only then, will the world be bright and happy." she said warmly. Esai's heart fluttered at this, and then he asked,

"Is that what Big Hero 6 is doing? Do you think I can help as well?" he asked, face growing brighter with a smile. Honey giggled at seeing this, but her heart was fluttering at seeing her little brother so happy again, especially after what happened.

"Well, of course! Remember this; you are far more than what you are right now. You just need the guidance, willpower, and empathy, like I said" she cooed softly, as a mother would to her child.

Esai smiled at this, and tears fell from the eyes again, but this time; they were tears of joy.

"I…I love you, Luciana." he replied. Honey chuckled as well, moving her glasses out of the way to wipe another tear from her.

"I love you too, Esai Flores. You are one of the most precious souls in this world. From the day you were born, till the day one of us dies, you will always hold a special place in the hearts of our parents, our other family members, the rest of the world, and more importantly… myself." she finished.

**Brr. Brr.**

Honey and Esai heard a buzzing, and the former grinned sadly.

"I have to get to class. Love you, little one." she said as she got up, picking her phone up. Esai smiled with a nod.

"Love you too, giraffe." he said. Honey pouted, but it was friendly pout.

"I'm not that tall." she said, before breaking into a giggle. Esai giggled as well.

"Bye." the two of them said as one before they stopped the video chat. Esai stood there, a smile on his face. Talking with his big sister made him feel much better. He loves his two mothers, don't get me wrong, but there is something about his sister that makes the two of them relate more.

With a happy smile, Esai walked back upstairs to his room, knowing that he will be punished for this by his mothers, but he didn't care in the end. He felt better, and that's all that matters in his eyes.

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here.**

**Here we have another chapter of Empathy out of the way! For those following me for a long time; you noticed a major change in this story when it comes to my OCs.**

**Yep, I'm referring to Emma! I wanted her to be a bully this time to build some conflict of trust between Esai and her older sister, Ethel 'Gogo' Tomago! As for Daniel…well, we won't see him in this story!**

**As for Esai's high IQ…we'll get to that soon!**

**That's all I have to say for now**


	3. Chapter 2: Clues about Esai

Nothing of interest has happened during Esai's three-week suspension, aside from the boy having to be grounded for one week. Because of the bullying, Esai was considered lucky for not having to be grounded for the same length as his suspension.

And before long, Esai was finally back at school, doing his classwork and homework rather well, as well as being on his best behavior. However, the staff have noticed something rather…peculiar about Esai's intelligence. So, some of the staff decide to have a meeting with the parents about Esai.

* * *

Esai was inside of another room next to the conference room, playing with some of the toys to keep himself preoccupied with a couple of other kids, watched over by an assistant teacher named Mister Sattler.

The main event was happening in the conference room next door.

Alba and Elizabeth were sitting amongst three other people. Among them was Principal Robinson. There are also two more adults in the room. One of them is a middle-aged woman with a short, bowl-cut brown hair and semi-smooth skin with a few wrinkles. The other is a much younger woman with long red hair tied to a ponytail with fair skin.

The middle-aged woman is the assistant principal, named Wanda Hegedus, and the younger woman is the assistant teacher of Esai, named Dallas Howard.

Principal Robinson then clasped his hands together, beginning the meeting.

"So, now that we're all here; we're here to discuss Esai Flores; about his behavior, his grades, and even his future." he began, grabbing a pencil. Alba and Elizabeth looked at one another, feeling a bit worried about Esai. Before, Esai has always described his school experience as boring, so much so, that he would sometimes fall asleep. Dallas notices this, and she gave a smile.

"Are you two concerned about Esai? Don't worry; Esai's a good boy…most of the time." she said, face faltering after adding the last part. Alba and Elizabeth smiled at this, yet they grew very worried about their son. The bullying incident with Emma is still fresh in their mind, even after all this time.

"We're very sorry about any troubles that Esai may've brought to you guys. H-He's a really sweet kid." Elizabeth began, making Alba nod along. But the other adults nodded in assurance.

"We're not saying he's a bad boy at all. In fact; he's very well behaved…however, we are saying 'most of the time' for a reason…" said Wanda as her smile faltered. Principal Robinson nodded as his smile faltered as well.

"Yeah…aside from the bullying incident nearly a month prior, Esai has been involved in two pranks towards several other students and teachers. The first time was when he poured blue paint inside a desk drawer of one of our art teachers in his 3rd grade." he began.

_*Flashback*_

_One of the school's art teachers buried her face in her hands, shaking and groaning at seeing…a large puddle of blue paint in the drawer of her desk, ruining all of her paperwork._

_*Flashback ends*_

"And the other time was during his 4th grade, where one of our fifth-graders had to change his pants after having one of our test-dummies for CPR lunge out from his locker…painted like Pennywise the Dancing Clown." Principal Robinson added, clutching his hands together.

_*Flashback*_

_A fifth-grader was just opening up his locker, and he was taken aback by the CPR test dummy falling forward towards him. He screamed and fell on his bottom, looking at the dummy, who was laughing thanks to a tape-recorder strapped to the throat._

_After a while of sitting there, the boy was about to sit up and tell the teacher, before he felt something…mushy in his bottom. He cringed and whimpered to himself._

_*Flashback ended*_

Alba and Elizabeth sighed to themselves, the former pinching the bridge of her nose.

"_Aye-aye-aye… ese pequeño mosco se pondrá furioso cuando ilguemos a casa…"_ Alba ranted in Spanish, while Elizabeth just shook her head, covering mouth to stifle another sigh…or to cover up a laugh that she was trying to hide because SHE found these two pranks hilarious.

The other three adults then straightened themselves up before Wanda continued.

"That being said; not counting the bullying incident, those are the only two incidents showing Esai's mischievous behavior. Every other time, he is a polite and sweet boy." she assured warmly. This made the two mothers' heartbeats settle down. Wanda and Dallas chuckled before Principal Robinson then continued with the meeting.

"However, when it comes to his social life…he's not a talkative kid. He's pretty quiet and introverted." he explained. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes; he's not very interactive with other kids his age. We first noticed this when we took him to the neighborhood playground. Whenever he is with us, or his older sister, Luciana Flores, he talks just fine. But when it comes to other kids, he's like…he looks at them like they're some strange aliens." she explained sadly. The three staff looked at her in understanding.

"I see…then this might pose as a problem for the boy in the future. Without anyone outside of his family to, you know, hang out with, plus with these three situations we've discussed, it might hinder his social capabilities in the future." Principal Robinson said, a frown present on his face. The two mothers looked at each other, growing concerned as they held each other's hands, worried for their boy after what they've heard.

"W-We'll find out what we can do for the boy." Alba declared with a nod. Elizabeth nodded in agreement. Principal Robinson and the two other women nodded before he then brought up something to help alleviate the situation.

"Again, he's still a well-behaved child otherwise." he assured before he clapped his hands together to bring up another topic about Esai. "Now, let's discuss his grades." he began.

"Are they terrible?" asked Alba with worry. That was when they noticed the staff shaking their heads with smiles.

"No. On the contrary, this is when things get very interesting." he said. Wanda then pulled up her case and began to reach into the insides, while Dallas explained what was going on to the two mothers.

"You see; with how he acts, you would be forgiven if you believe that his grades would be…questionable at best. But no! During his time here, he was excelling. As of right now, he's at the top of the list in his classes as one of the smartest kids. His math grades are above average. His literature grades; great! His art grades; wow! But the highest of his grades are in science; particularly anything related to Biology." she explained.

Alba and Elizabeth nodded, not seeming surprised.

"Yeah; we kind of saw that coming." Alba replied, remembering very well whenever she and Esai went to the city's public library. "Every time I take him to the San Fransokyo Public Library, he would always go to…I can't remember what row specifically, but he would usually get books about Biology. He was particularly interested in DNA, and how it can be manipulated, depended on the organism." she added.

Wanda then fished out several pieces of paper, and the two mothers looked at them. These are the grades he has gotten in his many class-works, home-works, quizzes, tests, and essays. All of them have gotten high A's with the utmost ease. But what caught them off-guard…was the drawing amongst the papers.

"As you can see here, aside from the high grades, Esai has also demonstrated _this_ in class's Show and Tell_._" Dallas said as she pointed to the drawing.

It was a helix-strand of DNA! It was drawn with great detail, with several annotation marks circling certain parts of the strand, such as Nucleobases, base pairs, and even the Nucleotides, with notes near the circles, explaining the functions. Surrounding the pictures are small paragraphs of speculations of what to do with DNA. One of them has a Dragonfly, with notes on the right, saying,

**The Dragonfly has a flight pattern unique to itself in the Insecta Class; adjusting their wing motions while hovering to converse energy, as well as being able to fly backwards as effectively and forwards, which is very aerodynamic for insects. By analyzing and tinkering with the DNA code, we might be able to have giant Dragonflies that act as organic helicopters. That way, it would be more environmentally-friendly and more effective at maneuvering than a helicopter.**

There is also another one involving a large tree with windows, and another paragraph stating;

**Tinkering plant DNA to grow into…to put it simply, an organic treehouse (pun TOTALLY intended), would be beneficial. No more do we have to raze down forests to build typical, metallic buildings. In a way, we can grow our own homes, while making sure the animals don't lose their own homes.**

Alba and Elizabeth looked at the picture…with confused looks.

"Uh…huh?" went Alba as she looked at the three adults. They shrugged.

"We don't get it, either. Neither did the kids during Show and Tell." Dallas said as she shook her head, with a laugh. Principal Robinson then cleared his throat and began again.

"Now…has he showed any kind of high intellect like this?" he asked. Alba then nodded as her eyes widened for a bit.

"Yeah. The two of us and our daughter have noticed this trend for four years. Aside from the visit to the library to read some Biology books, reading a personal copy of Edgar Potter's book 'Edgar's Law of Genetics', as well as the Biology book my brother Joel gave to him, there was also a time when we let Esai play on my laptop for a while." Alba began, as another flashback occurs.

_*Flashback*_

_A five-year-old Esai was playing an online simulation about Genetic Engineering. Alba was nearby, delivering him one of his favorite foods; a bowl of Mac n' Cheese. She has set it down next to him and looked at him._

"_Honey, your time here is almost over. Just want to let you know about that." she said. Esai pouted but sighed in understanding._

"_Okay, momma." he replied. Alba smiled and was about to pat him in the forehead before she looked at the screen…and her brows raised in interest._

"_What are you playing?" she asked. Esai looked at her and smiled._

"_I'm playing an online simulation about Genetic Engineering." he explained. Alba coked her head backward in intrigue._

"_Really? That's…pretty big stuff for someone of your age." Alba replied, feeling a bit unsure. Esai shrugged and nodded._

"_Yeah, but I got the hang of it. Hey, did you know that you can insert luciferin into a Sunflower's DNA to make it shine brightly?" he asked. Alba remained confused. Esai, however, came prepared with this, and he answered with,_

"_Luciferin is a gene responsible for bioluminescence in many organisms. Pretty lights. So with this simulation, I was able to do that, and I have a plant that can glow in the dark!" he explained with enthusiasm._

_Alba looked at the screen…and he was right. In the result screen, there is a Sunflower with its pedals glowing a bright blue coloring in the dark. Alba then looked at him._

"_Great job, Esai! But…how do you know the terms for such, um…" she began, but she couldn't find the right term for-_

"_Proteins and molecules? I read about them in the library, plus the book by Edgar Potter, and the Biology DVD that Uncle Joel gave me on my third birthday."_

_Oh…okay, then, Esai._

_Alba looked at him, stunned by what he had said._

"_Wow…you're smart, Esai. Really smart." she said in a stunned voice before she patted him on the back. Esai giggled at the gesture, as Alba grew a silly smile, remembering the video between him and Honey earlier…_

_*Flashback ended*_

"Oh…that's interesting to note. SO, your boy is not only a talented artist, judging by the details of these drawings, but he is also a genius in this field." Principal Robinson said, after listening to Alba's story. He then looked at the Wanda and Dallas, who had the same looks.

"Um…now what?" asked Elizabeth, not liking the uncomfortable silence. Wanda then looked at them, and said to them,

"Alba, Elizabeth…maybe you should get him to a doctor." she stated. Alba and Elizabeth looked at her, a bit confused for a moment before they realized what they were talking about.

"Oh, the doctor that tests someone's intelligence, okay. Haha, I thought we were gonna take him to a mental asylum or something!" laughed Elizabeth. The others were taken aback, and they laughed at the absurdity of the thought.

"No, no! Not at all!" Wanda suggested, laughing along with the others.

Once the commotion died down, Alba and Elizabeth then nodded.

"We've been considering that in the past. But…well, we don't know anyone who can help us with that. Plus, we've learned that IQ tests aren't THAT effective. So, w-we aren't sure if he is even a prodigy." Alba suggested in honesty. Wanda shook her head.

"Oh, no need to worry about that! I have a suggestion on WHO you can go to." Wanda said as she pulled out a small card, with a phone number written on it, and handed it over to Elizabeth. She looked at it…and raised a brow.

"Uh…Robert Hegadus?" he asked. Wanda gasped and took the card back, giggling sheepishly.

"Sorry, that was my husband's phone number. I meant to give THIS." she said as she fished out another card to give to them. Elizabeth took it and raised a brow.

"Elena Falinghai?" she asked. Wanda nodded.

"Yes. She is an old friend of mine during our college years. Now, she owns a private organization that does IQ tests for the gifted, called 'Coeus's Followers'. She's available every Monday's, Wednesday's, and Friday's, from 8 AM to 8 PM." Wanda explained as the two mothers looked at the phone number, which read;

_ **496-591-0759** _

Alba and Elizabeth looked at each other with, before looking back at the adults.

"Um…thanks, but…we've stated that IQ tests are-" Alba began before she was interrupted by Wanda.

"Oh no, 'Coeus's Followers' are NOT like that. Elena is a psychologist, and she knows that intelligence is more than numbers. In addition to math and science, Esai will probably be tested on creativity, emotional sensitivity, social understanding, and even stuff like music and art! She understands intelligence. So, if you want to go to anyone else for a proper IQ test; she's the one to go to." she specified with a smile.

The two mothers looked at each other and began to ponder. On one hand, this could be an opportunity to learn about the boy and his potential. But on the other hand, what will happen if they found out that their boy might be a prodigy? Would he even want to try these tests?

"Do you think he might do this?" asked Alba. Elizabeth pondered for a while.

"I…I think he would do this. Esai kind of deserves to have his brain challenged." she said with a shrug. Alba raised a brow for a moment and pondered for herself.

"_True, Esai does deserve a challenge, otherwise how will he survive in the world? But…if these drawings are anything to prove, then…mm, maybe nothing TOO concerning."_ Alba pondered before she and Elizabeth looked at them with a smile.

"We'll do it. Thank you, Mrs. Hegadus. We appreciate this." Alba thanked with a grateful smile. The other adults nodded.

"You're welcome. Honestly, if what we are assuming is correct…then there's a chance that by the time the testing is finished; then your son, Esai Flores, might be a prodigy." Wanda declared. Alba and Elizabeth nodded at each other, looking at the phone number with intent…

* * *

A few days later, Esai and Elizabeth were waiting inside of the waiting room of one of the 'Coeus's Followers' buildings located at the Mission District, waiting for their ticket numbers to be called up. Esai was not very happy of being in this situation.

Earlier today, Esai was planning to play with his dogs, when Elizabeth, out of nowhere, came to him and told him to get dressed. She sounded like she was in a hurry, and before he knew it, he found himself here without any sort of explanation until now.

Elizabeth looked at Esai, who was staring at the ceiling, hands clasped against one another as he had a…rather frightened look on his face. Elizabeth smiled and placed a hand on his left shoulders.

"Esai, my boy. What's wrong?" she asked. Esai looked at her and sighed.

"I'm…I'm a bit scared. W-What if these doctors try to poke their needles at me? O-Or try to cut open my head to see how I function? Or m-maybe if-" Esai began, but he was immediately silenced by Elizabeth placing her thumb over his lips, with a smile.

"Oh, sweetie. Stop worrying about this. These doctors are not gonna do any of that. You should get rid of all that nonsense from your brain. Erase, erase, erase!" she teased, wiping his forehead, making him giggle, and swatting the hand away from her. Once the two settled down, Esai then looked at her.

"Um, meemaa? Why are we here?" he asked. Elizabeth replied with,

"Well, we are here because we are trying to get your intelligence sorted out."

Esai raised a brow and tilted his head, confused.

"But…I'm smart." he replied. Elizabeth nodded with a smile.

"Yes, you are. We know because of your grades, your drawings…as well as the pranks you've pulled on school." she said, eyes narrowing slightly at mentioning the last part. She's still not happy about that. Esai chuckled softly and rubbed the back of his head. Elizabeth then grew a smile back, and then pointed at him.

"BUT, because of those drawings, and how well detailed they are…we are here, because we want to know if you're a prodigy." she added, gently poking him in the nose. Esai shook his head lightly from the poke, and then grew more intrigued.

"A…prodigy?" he asked, trying to say it correctly. Elizabeth nodded. Esai pondered on the word, and then something came into his mind.

_"A prodigy is a child who excels in certain areas better than most normal adults. I THINK that's what you are; I have to tell momma and meemaa about this. This could be good news."_

Esai remembered the conversation he had with Honey four years ago. He then turned to Elizabeth.

"W-Wait, is this about that time back when Lucy told you about my smarts? If you knew this long, then why are we doing this now?" he asked. Elizabeth shrugged.

"One; money issues. Two, we were unable to find anyone available at the time. Or three; we have forgotten. Pick one and see if which one is true!" she said with a teasing smirk. Esai smiled and said,

"One and three!" he said. Elizabeth smiled and patted him.

"You know your family SO well." she cooed, pinching him on the cheek softly. Esai shook his head, getting the hand off of her, before he then sat back down, now going back to being worried again. Elizabeth noticed this, and scooted closer to him, looking at him.

"Don't worry; you'll be fine. They're just gonna ask you a couple of questions. No harm, no foul. Understand?" she cooed softly. Esai looked at her and shrugged.

"I guess so." he replied. Elizabeth shook her head, but she sighed in content. At this point, a voice over the intercom, calling out;

"**Ticket D834. In Desk: 3"**

Elizabeth and Esai looked up at the ceiling, and then at the former's left hand, where she was holding the tickets. Elizabeth then looked at it and smiled.

"That's us. Let's get going, little man." she said, patting him on the back as they stood up. Esai sighed to himself as he followed his mother to the desk.

Esai didn't pay any attention to what the adults are saying; he was too busy pondering on what these testings are going to involve. He gulped, still growing concerned about what will happen.

Elizabeth's tapping on his head made him come back to his senses, and he looked up, to see her and the receptionist looking down at him with smiles.

"It's time, sweetie. They've assigned you a computer to begin your tests." she stated. Esai raised a brow in confusion.

"Computers?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"That's where you'll be taking your tests." she confirmed. Esai's face faltered, and Elizabeth chuckled as she then said 'thanks' to the receptionist and took him away, and across the room, before they arrived at the entrance of a smaller room.

"Told you so." she teased as they walked. Esai shrugged and blushed a bit before Elizabeth opened the door. There, they can see several other people doing online tests. Elizabeth then pointed to one of the computer labeled; 12

"That's the computer that you'll be working on." she said as she guided him to the computer. Esai looked at it and inspected the screen.

On the screen, it showed a mostly white screen, with the name of 'Coeus's Followers', with a text stating,

**By clicking on the 'Next' button, you are assigned to several tests to see if you are gifted.**

Elizabeth knelt close to him and held him close to him.

"Don't worry, Esai. You'll be fine. Just focus, and do the best you can. Okay?" she whispered to him softly. Esai looked at her and nodded.

"Okay, meemaa. Where will you be?" he asked.

"Outside at the main area. I won't be far." Elizabeth replied before she pulled him closer into a hug.

"I love you. So much." she said with a smile. Esai leaned into her embrace.

"Love you too." he replied. Elizabeth then kissed him on the cheek, before she stood up, and walked away, leaving Esai alone with the strangers to do his tests. With a bit of reluctance, he sat on the chair, and began the tests…

* * *

A few days after THAT, nothing really of interest ever happened. Esai is back at school, and the two mothers are at home. Alba's part-time job meant that she didn't have as many work-days, and Elizabeth got a day off from work today, and so the two of them decide to take the moment to relax with each other.

Alba and Elizabeth were busy watching a cheaply made b-horror movie, not enjoying it in the way the filmmakers were intending, laughing at the badly-done scenes that were supposed to be scary.

"Wow…I've seen a lot of bad movies, but this one…Hahaha!" Elizabeth laughed, wiping away a tear from her eyes from laughing so hard. Alba shook her head, laughing as well.

Then, Alba heard the jingle from Elizabeth's phone. She looked at Elizabeth and gestured to her phone.

"Hey, Lizzie. You're phone's ringing. Could be one of those 'Coeus's Followers' people." she said, pointing to her phone. Elizabeth groaned, not wanting to get up.

"Can you get it? I'm too lazy to get up." she groaned. Alba crossed her arms, but then she grew a smirk.

"Oh, I'll make you get up. Come over here!" she teased as she crawled over to her, lips puckering outwards as she made smooching noises. Elizabeth looked at her and gasped playfully as she scooted away.

"No! Get away from me!" she laughed as Alba soon got on top of her. Elizabeth tried to push her away, but Alba was able to get on top of her.

"Ack! Haha, okay! Okay, I'll go and fetch it!" Elizabeth conceded just as her wife's lips were an inch from her left cheek. Alba pulled back in satisfaction, as Elizabeth paused the movie and got up, rushing a bit to get to the phone, leaving Alba to cross her arms triumphantly.

"Hm; works every time." she boasted to herself as Elizabeth answered the phone.

"Hello?" she answered. The other person on the phone replied with;

"_Is this Elizabeth Flores?"_

Elizabeth nodded.

"Yes, this is me. Who is this?" she asked.

"_This is Elena Falinghai, founder of 'Coeus's Followers'. I called because I want to talk to you about Esai's test results."_ the caller replied. Elizabeth bit her lip for a moment, taking in a deep breath in anxiety.

"H-How are Esai's results?" she asked. She shouldn't be worried since she saw the details and descriptions on the drawings earlier this month, but a part of her is worrying about something else, despite this…

For a moment, there was a period of silence on the other side, making Elizabeth raise a brow.

"Hello? You still there?" she asked. Elena replied with,

"_Oh, yes. I'm here. I was just…wondering how I can put this in words. *sigh* Your son…his testing results…"_

"Are bad? Oh, no! I knew this was a bad idea!" Elizabeth said, interrupting Elena. Alba looked at her, and growing concern stood up and approached her.

"Elizabeth, what's wrong?" she asked, grasping her shoulders. Elizabeth looked at her, almost to the point of tears.

"He failed! I knew it!" Elizabeth repeated, covering her face in shame. Alba felt her heart pang, and she gritted her teeth, but then she heard a voice coming from the phone.

"_No! NO, HE DIDN'T FAIL!"_ it called out. This made Elizabeth uncover her face, and she pulled the phone closer to her ears.

"He didn't?" she asked. Elena can be heard sighing in frustration.

"_No. On the contrary; he's actually passed…with concerns."_ she said. Elizabeth sighed in relief, and looked at Alba, and shook her head in embarrassment.

"Sorry." she mouthed. Alba sighed in relief, and shrugged, forgiving her. Then, Elizabeth continued her phone conversation.

"So, he passed? That's great! But…why with concerns?" she asked, growing a bright expression on her face for a while before she grew a frown.

"_Well…for every level subject he's tested on…well…how can I put this…his grade levels are very high up. Practically…beyond college levels."_ she stated. Elizabeth listened in, frozen for a while…before she laughed loudly. Alba was taken aback by her outbursts.

"Hahaha! Beyond college levels?! Oh my gosh, that's hilarious, ma'am! That is just… *snorts* Hahaha!" she laughed, almost dropping her phone. Alba, however, catches it and glares at Elizabeth. Then, she walks away to the laundry room to leave her wife alone for a while, before she puts the phone in her ears.

"I'm so sorry about her. She's…well, she's not exactly believing in what you claimed to have found." She comforted.

"_Who's this?"_ asked Elena. Alba cleared her throat.

"This is her wife, Alba Flores. Again, I apologize. Anyways, what is it about our son that is beyond that of college levels…levels of what?" she asked, wanting clarification. After a period of silence,

"_What I meant by that is this boy, if he wants, could go to college at this age, given the results we have found from his tests."_ she replied. Alba raised a brow.

"Wait…are you sure you're not lying?" she asked.

"_No, I'm not. You'll get the papers delivered to you later on in the afternoon, today. It's just that…I am a little bit stunned about this."_ Elena said. Alba listened and raised a brow.

"Really? How high is the IQ?" asked Alba, growing intrigued by this.

"_*Sigh* Right…you have to see it yourself once the papers come back this afternoon as I mentioned earlier. It's…something unusual."_ Elena said. Alba raised a brow, now very curious.

"What do you mean?" she asked, now growing very concerned.

Then, there was another tune from the other end of the phone.

"_Oh, there's another phone call I have to take. I've gotta go. Trust me on this, please."_ Elena said before there was a 'hang-up' sound. Alba looked at her phone and was at lost at what has happened.

"W-What? W-W…*sigh* What did she mean?" she asked.

At this point, Elizabeth approached the washing room, and with a smile on her face, patted her on the shoulder.

"Okay…I'm good, now. I'm good." she said as Alba walked out. Elizabeth followed after her as she explained what just happened.

"Beyond college levels; is that lady crazy? I mean; sure, prodigies are more intelligent than people in certain fields, but seriously? That's…Alba?" she began, smiling at the incredulity of the news, before noticing Alba's look on her face.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Alba looked at her and gulped.

"She said the same thing to me…She never told me the IQ of Esai, because in her words, 'It's something unusual.'" she replied, placing a hand on her forehead. Elizabeth's smile dropped for a moment.

"Wait…she never told you, because of that?" she asked. Alba nodded. Elizabeth pondered for a moment.

"So…you think she might be serious about it…we'll have to see the papers as proof, because…why else wouldn't she tell us?" she asked. Alba shook her head.

"I don't know, but if what she said was true…then I'm worried about what will happen to our boy." Alba said. Elizabeth shrugged.

"Me neither…" she said.

The two mothers sat there in silence, looking at the floor, thinking about what to do once the papers arrive. However, neither of them could figure it out. Elena never told them the IQ, and she had to tell them to wait for the papers. Even though IQ tests from intellectual organizations have them tell you what the IQ is, along with the papers as proof, THIS is something strange.

Then, Elizabeth grasped Alba's left shoulder. Alba turned to look at her, and she saw her smiling, holding the remote.

"I know this is worrisome. But I don't want either of us to dwell on this forever. Once those papers show up at around, uh…"

Elizabeth pulled out her phone, and looked at the watch; it was 11:30 AM.

"More or less five hours later, and we pick up Esai at around 3:35 PM. So until then, THAT'S when we'll decide what to do. Until then…want to keep watching the film?" she asked, adding the last part teasingly. Alba stared at her, and smiled, shaking her head.

"Oh, Lizzie…" she chuckled. Elizabeth smiled as she pressed a button, and the film continued playing as normal.

The two mothers are enjoying their break for the time being, but that afternoon…things will get very interesting…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**So, another chapter out of the way! I wanted to give the two mothers a bigger role in this story than the previous versions. They are his parents, after all.**

**And I have looked up IQ tests; turns out, they're not THAT useful. If I remember correctly, they only go for ONE specific part of intelligence. And intelligence…well, it's more complicated than that. So, I have made 'Coeus's Followers' named after the Greek God of Intelligence, Coeus, so that they would take IQ tests to the next level, and expand to creativity, emotions, etc.**

**That's all I have to say for now! Hope you enjoy it, please be respectful to those who think differently, and hope you all stick around for more!**


	4. Chapter 3: Revelation and Plans

A couple of hours have happened since the phone call, and the afternoon has finally arrived, and with it, some amazing news regarding Esai.

Esai was back at the living room, eating some organic Mac 'N Cheese while watching one of his favorite shows; _Cyber-Saurus,_ a show about genetically-enhanced cyborg dinosaurs going on adventures with some human allies. Very simple and dumb stuff, yet Esai seems to like it.

From behind him, Alba was walking past him, getting ready to cook some dinner for her and her wife. She looked at Esai, and raised a brow.

"Are you finished with your homework?" she asked. Esai looked at her and nodded.

"Yes, momma." he replied before he looked back at the TV. Alba sighed to herself with a smile. She was proud of her son doing his homework. She was admittedly worried when he first started school about how he didn't want to do homework because it was not something he liked to do. However, Esai was able to do them without fuss, much to her relief.

"Good." she said, ruffling his hair, making Esai groan as he fixed his hair back up. Alba giggled at this, and she arrived at the kitchen in preparation of dinner.

_ **Ding Dong.** _

"I'll get it." called Elizabeth as she walked from the laundry room, having just finished putting the clothes inside to wash them for the day. Esai remained looking at the television, listening to the door opening up, and Elizabeth talking to someone. However, he didn't pay any attention to what was happening behind him, for he was too focused on his TV show.

Elizabeth pulled away from the door after closing it, looking a bit uncomfortable. Alba noticed this and looked at her with concern.

"Is everything alright?" she asked. Elizabeth looked at her and shrugged as she held up an envelope.

"It was one of Coeus's followers. He looked a bit anxious. I think it may have something to do with what Elena told us." she said, rather concerned. Alba grew curious, as she approached her.

"Well, let's open it up and see what the score is." she instructed. Elizabeth did just that, briefly having trouble pulling the paper out due to how compressed both of the sides are. Once she does so, however, the two looked down…and their eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets.

"WHAT IN THE EVER-LOVING HELL?!" they shouted in unison.

After a period of silence, they then heard a concerned from behind them, and they turned to see Esai looking at them with a look of concern.

"Momma? Meemaa? What's wrong?" he asked, growing concerned for them. Alba and Elizabeth looked at him, eyes still widening. Then, Elizabeth waved her hands over.

"Come over here, sweetie. You've GOT to see this!" Elizabeth instructed in bewilderment. Esai raised a brow, and then he paused the cartoon, crawled over the sofa, and approached the two mothers. Alba moved aside so that Esai can climb onto the seat, on he looked at the papers lying on the table.

It belongs to 'Coeus's followers', and it displayed several categories and score numbers besides them. To his amusement, he saw that all of them are at 100%. He smiled to himself as he sees the overall IQ score;

**Total IQ Score: 645!**

"Cool!" he said to himself as he looked at Alba and Elizabeth. The two mothers looked at each other, and then back at him.

"Esai Santino Flores…this is news! THIS," Alba said, pointing to the IQ number.

"This is amazing! Your IQ is so high!" she explained. Esai raised a brow, a bit confused.

"So what?" he asked. Elizabeth and Alba looked at each other, taken aback.

"What do you mean 'so what'?! Esai, the average human IQ is around 90-100. The highest IQ recorded was from a man named William James Sidis, and he had 300!" Elizabeth explained, grasping his shoulders. Esai raised a brow, confused. Alba nodded as she stepped next to Elizabeth.

"Yes, that's correct! It's incredibly rare for anyone to have an IQ above 100, much less 300, much less 645! Esai, this is huge!" she said, grabbing strands of her hair and pulling them down. Esai grew amazed.

"Really? I-Is that true?" he asked. The two mothers nodded. Esai pondered for a moment on what this would mean for him.

"_With such a high IQ…then I might be able to re-create dinosaurs like in the movies. Or, I can make wormholes and travel to other universes, so I can go to my favorite movies and TV shows! Or, maybe I could make an organic pistol-like in those space TV shows…whose names I cannot remember. Or, even better…I can graduate schools and never had to worry about Homework ever again!"_ he thought to himself, a smile growing bigger and bigger as these ideas came into his mind.

"Wow! I can't wait! I can go past school and never had to worry about school again!" he cheered to himself, spinning back and forward. Alba and Elizabeth sighed in exasperation at his declaration.

"You would think he would want to go to SFIT to be with his sister?" asked Alba, looking at Elizabeth.

"Ay-yay-yay…" she said to herself as she pinched the bridge of her nose. As Esai danced in place, Alba grabbed the paper, and took a closer look at it. As she stared at the IQ number, a feeling of anxiety began to grow from the back of her mind. She looked at Esai, who was still dancing in place, and the anxiety and fear continued to grow.

* * *

By nighttime, the two mothers were at Esai's room, wishing him a wonderful night. Esai smiled at Elizabeth ruffling his hair.

"We're proud of you, Esai." she said with pride. Esai smiled at her.

"Yeah. Thank you, you two." he replied with a sweet voice before he tucked himself in. Alba looked at him, with a smile. Esai, however, noticed that her smile appeared less genuine, and more…concerned.

"Um, momma. Are you okay?" he asked, pointing at her. Alba shook her head, regaining her senses, and nodded.

"Um…yeah. I'm fine." she said, hoping not to discuss her fear to her son. However, Esai noticed this and raised a brow.

"You look upset. What's wrong? Was it something I did?" he asked. Even Elizabeth was looking at Alba with confusion. Alba ignored her and gently cupped Esai's hands.

"No, sweetie. You did nothing wrong. Believe me when I say I'm proud of you for scoring much higher than anyone else. I'm just…concerned." she said, sighing to herself. Now both Esai and Elizabeth are confused. Elizabeth placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Alba…are you concerned about…what will happen if the outside world knows about his IQ?" she asked. Alba nodded.

"Y-Yes…Esai, I wanted to talk to you later on about this. But I figured I'd tell you this now. I-I have to get this off my chest." she began as she sat on the bed next to Esai, who was looking at him in confusion.

"Esai…I don't think we should let the world know of your IQ numbers." she explained with a serious look on her voice. Esai raised a brow in confusion. So, Alba continued on. "You see…remember when I told you that the human IQ average is around 90-100 and that the highest IQ before yours is 300. W-Well…I'm afraid of how the world would react."

"Really? How did the world react when William James Sidis's IQ was revealed?" asked Esai, sitting up as he raised a brow in intrigue. Alba took in a breath as she tried, and eventually, came up with a response.

"When his IQ was revealed, the public was amazed. William James Sidis became a legend during his childhood. He could read the _New York Times _before he was 2, spoke six languages, including English and Latin when he was 6, and he entered Harvard University – HAVARD UNIVERSITY – at age 11! So, this was kind of a big deal for the public.

"However," she continued. "During his adult years, he was getting TOO much exposure, so he purposefully hid from the rest of the world, because he HATED the media constantly barging into his life. That's why a lot of people don't know about him."

Esai and Elizabeth nodded in understanding, and the latter added into the conversation with,

"And your IQ is almost TWICE as high. In addition to all the exposure…I'm also a bit worried about what the bad people will do if this gets out." she added with a frown. Esai raised a brow.

"Bad people? Like in the cartoons?" he asked. Alba and Elizabeth nodded. Alba then scooted and leaned closer to him.

"Esai…do you remember that video chat with Luciana four weeks ago, when she told that crime rates have gone up?" she asked. Esai nodded. "Well…if this gets out, people are gonna try and take you away from us; perhaps as some type of property for either money or even worse…" Alba couldn't continue, she paused for a moment, with fear tugging at her heartstrings at some type of pervert coming after Esai. Elizabeth then added,

"And not to mention; the government might even become interested in you…they'll take you away, and either do some experiments on you or make you do such experiments that you have NO prior experience…worse still, they might…" she said, not wanting to say another thing that might give Esai nightmares.

"What? What else will they do? Momma, meemaa?" asked Esai, now growing worried. Alba and Elizabeth looked at one another, noticing this. Thus, Alba placed her hands on his shoulders.

"That's why we're not gonna tell this to anyone. Okay?" she asked. Esai's frown grew.

"N-Not even Lucy?" he asked, referring to Honey Lemon. Alba and Elizabeth pondered for a moment, and they nodded.

"Yes, we'll tell her that. But NO ONE else. And we can't tell her on the phone. So, next time we see her; it'll be in person." Alba explained. Esai sighed a bit in relief before he flopped back onto his bed.

"So…now what? I can't go to high school at this age?" he asked. Alba and Elizabeth sighed, and both of them moved closer.

"You can. We just don't want the numbers to be in public. With that said; do you really want to go to high school at this age? Because this is very difficult. Not in terms of academic challenges, but in social challenges. Your IQ testing for social cues and interactions are…well, not that high." Alba stated.

"Plus, a lot of things you like in your age, may not be appropriate for the other kids. As a victim of bullying, trust me when I say; they'll laugh at you." she added, sounding serious. Esai frowned deeper than before. Alba noticed this and cupped his cheek.

"That's why…we've decided to homeschool you." she announced with certainty. Esai raised a brow.

"Homeschool?" he asked. Elizabeth nodded.

"Yep. It's like doing classes, but at home. And according to research, it's actually MUCH more beneficial than going to any other school; people can attend and even graduate college easier when homeschooled, you can embrace your individuality better, and if you're an introvert, like you yourself Esai, it can even be beneficial to your social skills! No more bullies, no more…any bad things like that happening to you!" Elizabeth stated with happiness. Esai, however, still looked unsure.

"So…it's like classes, but at home…Oh no…" he groaned, lying on the bed. Alba and Elizabeth laughed, and the former patted his belly.

"The best part; you can have classes whenever you want! That way; we can either have classes in the morning or late in the evening! You don't have to wake up so early, nor do you even have to stay up so late! It's whenever you want!" Alba said. Esai then sat up in intrigue!

"Really? Awesome! I'll do it!" he said, growing excited. Alba and Elizabeth chuckled at seeing their son happy. They're also happy that their son is going along with this; it's also cheaper for them to homeschool him!

"Great choice, Esai. Tomorrow, we'll discuss what to do. Until then…get some rest." Elizabeth stated, pinching his cheeks together. Esai giggled at the gesture, while Elizabeth started gushing at how puffy his cheeks are.

"Oh, I felt your cheeks. They're still so puffy! I just…MMM, I want to eat them up. Come here! Raaaahh!" she growled, before she lunged down, enveloping Esai in her grasp while she pretends to gobble up his face. Esai laughed at this and tried to push her off, to no avail. Alba just watched, looking at her family with a warm smile. Now that she has explained to him, a part of her felt a huge load was taken off of her shoulders, and Esai would now not have to worry with holding back his intelligence.

However, she realized that another problem came into her mind; what about the days when they're not around to teach him? Who's gonna watch over him when they're gone?

Sooner or later, the two mothers kissed their boy goodnight, and they left the room. Once they closed the door, Alba and Elizabeth looked at each other.

"So, you ready for this, Lizzie?" asked Alba. Elizabeth nodded with a big grin on her face. However, something hit her in the back of her mind.

"Oh, I just realized something…what about the days when we're not at home? I have a job at the Lucky Cat Café, and you have a part-time job as a pet-sitter!" she exclaimed. Alba nodded as she grew a frown.

"I've got the same problem as you do, Lizzie. Hang on…let me think for a moment…" Alba pondered for a moment. The two mothers pondered for a moment…before they're faces lit up!

"I know! We'll get him a babysitter!" they said at the same time! The two of them realized this and laughed at each other.

"That's why I married you." they both said at the same time, hugging. After cooling down for a bit, the two of them looked at each other, before Alba patted her left shoulder.

"Come on. We've got a busy day ahead!" she instructed. Elizabeth nodded with a smile as the two of them walked away from the door, and towards their own bedrooms, reading to start another day tomorrow.

Outside the house, however, someone else is excited…but for a different reason…

* * *

Outside the house, there is a car parked outside, with the driver inside looking at a tablet. The driver is a middle-aged man in his mid-40s with gray hair and is partially bald. He also sports a few wrinkles surrounding his eyes.

On the screen, he could see a playback of the conversation the two mothers and Esai had. The man listened in to what they were saying…and smiled to himself with a nod.

"Bingo…finally, I've found you, boy." he said to himself, before he placed the tablet on the right seat next to him, and turned on his car, before driving along the streets to who knows where…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. Superkoola here!**

**A short chapter, yes. You might even consider it a filler chapter. However, I wanted to type this up because I really want to keep this story going!**

**And yes, I want Esai homeschooled. I wanted him to go to a high school, but one; I want to be contrarian from everybody else. And two; I have done some research about homeschooling, and I figured it would be beneficial to Esai, plus set up an interesting subplot later on, in later stories after this!**

**In other news…did you guys see the new episodes of the show? I haven't yet, but I will! Looking forward to it!**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say for now! Hope you enjoy it, please be respectful to those who thought differently, and stick around for more!**


	5. Chapter 4: Planned Getaway Gone Wrong

After two months of difficulties, including withdrawing Esai from his school, filing a California homeschool affidavit on the California Department of Education on their website, and finding the best curriculum (I.E. good schedule, how the boy will learn, etc.), the Flores family finally had a homeschooling schedule as planned.

So far, Esai is scheduled for classes on Tuesdays and Thursdays. So far, ever since he started weeks ago, he was performing exceptionally!

However, they still are having trouble with trying to find whoever's gonna be his babysitter for whenever they are not around and finding a nearby social homeschool social group. Those were two of the persisting issues since almost all babysitters in their local area were already taken, and San Fransokyo doesn't exactly have any homeschool social groups.

However, these issues wouldn't last for long.

* * *

One day, Esai was finishing setting up a puzzle of a DNA strand. Alba looked at him with a smile.

"Are you typing down notes?" she asked. Esai nodded as he went to Alba's laptop, and typed the notes down.

"Yep. You know that DNA is made up of nucleotides known as Adenine, Thymine-" he began, and Alba added,

"Guanine, and Cytosine. I know; I took Biology as well." she said. Esai chuckled as he finished his notes and puzzle.

"Done! How did I do?" he asked, scooting back. Alba walked over, looking at the puzzle, and the notes. She looked on and smiled with satisfaction at seeing the results.

"Amazing, Esai!" she said to him, patting him on the shoulder, making the boy smile. "At this rate, you'll be done with homeschooling in a couple of months." she cheered. Esai giggled and nodded.

"Good! So…now what? Are we finished for today?" he asked, hopefully. Alba nodded.

"That's correct. We're done…for assignments. In about an hour or two, we'll be heading out to meet a couple of parents who had homeschooled children." she said. Esai raised a brow.

"Huh? I thought you couldn't find a social group in San Fransoyko." he replied. Alba nodded.

"You're right. That's why I brought together a couple of people from online to gather together at the Golden Gate Park for a social gathering!" Alba said with a happy smile. Esai nodded in understanding, before groaning to himself.

"Dang it!" he said. Alba chuckled.

"You still need to make friends. You're still human, after all!" she cooed softly, squishing his cheeks. Esai frowned.

"But isn't loneliness essential to being human?" he asked. Alba scoffed.

"That's NOT what they meant! They're referring to the fact that no one can share the same point of view in life that YOU do. You still need to at least share them, otherwise you'll go crazy." she teased. Esai groaned at this; he never liked socializing with any other kids his age, especially thanks to the bullying incident with Emma nearly over a month prior. Alba noticed this and shook her head.

"Sweetheart, I know you might still be a little bit on edge after what happened with you and Emma, but I want you to know something (aside from the fact that THAT was kind of your fault as well): Not every kid is like her. A lot of them are really sweet and would like to make friends with anyone. Trust me, just give them a chance. I promise you won't regret it." she assured.

Esai looked at her, and upon seeing her smile, ended up giving in.

"Okay, momma. You win…" he grumbled. Alba perked up and cheered, hugging him.

"Good! Now, see you in an hour, _calabaza._" she cooed, before kissing him in the left cheek, and skidded out of the room, leaving Esai alone. He sighed to himself, before he flopped on his back to the ground, staring at the ceiling. Basco and Otis, the family pugs who were in the room at the time, approached him and lied down next to him. Esai leaned his head against the two of them affectionately and continued staring at the ceiling.

"I hope this goes well…" he muttered to himself, anticipating what will happen today…

* * *

Later on, Alba's car drove along the streets of San Fransokyo, zooming past everything else, as if the driver was excited to get to someplace before its too late.

It was time to head to the non-official social group, and Alba was excited. She wanted to meet up with the parents, and hopefully get Esai to make some new friends, to distract himself from his private life. In the backseat, Esai was just looking outside, admiring the rest of the city. He had a small smile on his face; he was admittedly excited that he was going to Golden Gate Park. He has looked up all the beautiful pictures of the park, and it would prove to be inspirational for his future drawings. Not to mention, the place has a herd of bison in a paddock, which excited him because bison are among his favorite living animals.

However, the reasoning for why he has to go there…it did concern him. However, his mother did promise that he would have a fun time, so that, plus with the fact that no matter how many times he would argue, her decision would remain unchanged, made him want to just be done with it (and in his mind, he hoped to make at least one friend).

Before long, the car parked at the park near the Elk Glen Lake. Alba got out of the door and approached Esai.

"Come on, little fella. Everyone's further up at the park's main garden itself. Let's get going." she said as Esai crawled out, slower than she wanted. Esai nodded, understanding her.

The two of them walked along the road, eventually arriving at the large patch of grass where people have picnics in the park. Alba looked around, hoping to find the group before her eyes caught several figures waving at them.

"Oh, there they are! Come on!" she said, grabbing Esai's hand and pulled him forward. Esai gasped at his mother's grasp as he was yanked forward.

"Mom! Calm down!" he said to her as he was pulled forward. Alba looked at him and smiled sheepishly with a shrug.

"Sorry, little fella! But I'm too excited about this. Keep up!" she replied happily before she turned ahead and kept running towards the group. Esai furrowed his brows, knowing what that meant; _"Don't care, keep up!"_

At last, they have arrived at the group, and Alba and the other two adults eagerly greeted each other. Esai looked at the other two adults, and inspected each of them…

One of them is a woman with olive-tan skin and short brown hair going down her chin. Her nose looks a bit weird, but Esai didn't pay further attention to that.

The other one is a man who is in his mid-40s with gray hair and is partially bald. He also sports a few wrinkles surrounding his eyes. Unlike the woman, once Esai looked at the man…he felt something twang inside of him. Something about the man felt very familiar. And ALSO, that sense of familiarity is accompanied by …a sense of uneasiness. In the back of his mind, he made sure to do his best to keep his distance from the man.

With that in mind, he turned towards several other people. There, he noticed…only two other kids. One of them is a boy with short blond hair. He was around the same age as him, but instead of Japanese-American like with Esai, he was of Caucasian descent, with bright blue eyes.

The other one, to his surprise, is not even in the same age group. The other 'child' is a girl, around eighteen years of age. But unlike with the boy, there were a lot of interesting features about her. In addition to a puffy strawberry red hair tied to a ponytail, the tall girl has bright purple eyes. Esai shrugged at that part, thinking that she may have some contacts on. Aside from the eyes, the girl also supports a metallic arm where her left arm should be. It appears to be mostly intact and clean, but Esai could also see some wires inside of the arm, some of them burrowing into the flesh.

"Esai." he heard Alba call out to him, and he looked up at her. She had a raised brow in confusion. "Are you alright? You've been staring at the other kids." she said, a hint of concern. Esai looked at her, a bit dumbfounded at first before he giggled shyly.

"Sorry…was a bit distracted. What is it?" he explained and then asked. Alba then nodded in understanding and then gestured her hand towards the two adults.

"So, anyways; Esai, I would like for you to meet the two people I had help arranging this. This lady is Ms. Grant. And this man is Mr. Sawyer. Say hi to them." she said, patting him on the back. Esai looked back at them and waved his hand.

"Hi." he greeted. Miss Grant and Mister Sawyer smiled and nodded back.

"Pleasure to meet you, young one." Mister Sawyer said.

"Same here, sweetheart." Ms. Grant added with a smile. Alba smiled at the scene, and gently rubbed the back of Esai's head. Then, she looked at the other two kids behind the other parents.

"So, who are the other two kids?" she asked. They nodded, as they looked at the boy and girl. Ms. Grant gestured the boy towards her.

"This is my foster child, Daniel Knox." she said, patting the boy, Daniel, on the back. Daniel looked at Esai and Alba, and smiled, waving at them.

"Hi." he said happily. Alba chuckled and nodded, while Esai waved back at him.

"Hello there, little one. You look nice." Alba replied. Esai nodded.

"Yeah. Hello." he replied. The adults looked at them and smiled warmly. Then, Mr. Sawyer pulled his daughter closer to him.

"And THIS is my daughter, Suritu Sawyer." he said, pattering her in the back. The older girl, Suritu, waved at them while wearing another bright smile, though Esai noticed that it seemed to have faltered when her father patted her on the back.

"Hello!" she said. Esai and Daniel waved back, though they eyed each other, wondering why is there a grown-up doing in a private organization for homeschoolers!

"Alright, now that the introductions are underway…now what?" asked Ms. Grant, now realizing that now that they're here…they didn't plan aside from getting the kids together. Mr. Sawyer clasped his hands together and smiled.

"I guess, we leave the kids to their own devices, while WE just hang around nearby so that the kids won't be on our sights." he suggested. Alba and Ms. Grant looked at him and nodded, and looked at the kids.

"Alright, so you three just…well, just stick around and…talk about stuff." Alba instructed as they stepped back for a while, before adding, "Don't go too far!"

Mr. Sawyer added to this with, "And keep an eye on the children Suritu!" before they left, leaving the kids alone.

Suritu, Esai, and Daniel looked at the direction their parents went before they stared at each other. After a while of silence, Esai broke it with,

"I don't think they went far with their plans."

The other two shook their heads in agreement.

"Nope." Daniel said.

"Not at all." Suritu added.

After another period of silence, Esai then pointed to Daniel.

"So uh…you're Daniel, right? W-What do you like to do?" he asked. Daniel slightly grew a smile, and as they sat down, he began with,

"Well, I like lions, going to outer space, and I like to eat broccoli." he stated. Esai immediately stuck his tongue put and pulled back in disgust.

"Yuck! I hate broccoli, it tastes awful!" he complained. Suritu giggled to herself and scooted closer to him.

"Broccoli is healthy for you, Esai. Your name is Esai, right?" she asked. Esai nodded as he placed his hands on the ground.

"Yeah. Esai Flores. And huh? Broccoli is nasty!" he replied, crossing his arms. Suritu grew smug and crossed her arms as well.

"Did you eat any?" she asked. Esai was about to retort when he paused for a moment. He tried to think of a retort…but he came up with nothing. He sighed to himself as he crossed his arms. Suritu and Daniel looked at each other and grew smirks in victory.

"Anyways, what about you; what do you like?" asked Esai to Suritu once he admitted defeat. Suritu straightened herself up, and replied with,

"Well, I like being by myself, outside in the world, and not cooped up like some kind of animal." she said. Esai raised a brow in intrigue.

"You rarely go outside? Why?" asked Esai. Suritu sighed through her nose as her smile faltered a bit.

"Well, it's for more private reasons. I don't like to talk about that." she said, shaking her head. Esai looked at her and felt a saddened aura coming off from her. He immediately grew uncomfortable seeing her beginning to grow sad. Luckily for him, Daniel stepped in with,

"Is there anything else you like? Something that makes you happy?" he asked. Suritu looked at him and nodded.

"Y-Yeah. I like that. Um…I also like making new friends." she said with honesty. Daniel grew a smile and crawled over to her.

"Then you can be our friend! Right, Esai?" he asked, turning towards her with a new smile. Esai looked at the two of them, not expecting them to want to be friends so soon. They haven't even gotten to know what he likes.

However, a part of him wants him to accept this offer. He was always lonely whenever he is at home whenever his mothers are at home. Sure, he has his two dogs, but a pair of dogs can only do so much for a child. And…plus, looking over notes over and over again does get kind of boring after a while.

After a while, Esai looked at them and nodded. Suritu immediately beamed with happiness, as she then grabbed Esai and pulled him and Daniel into hugs. The two boys were taken by surprise at this movement, but Suritu wasn't paying attention.

"Oh, that's great! I know we just started, but I'm already looking forward to the next meeting…preferably whenever we ACTUALLY have a plan to what we shall do!" she cheered. Daniel and Esai looked at each other, and smiled, blushing at the girl's display of affection, and not knowing how else to react to this.

_ **Rwooosh!** _

Suritu, Daniel, and Esai flinched at hearing the sound of rocket whooshing in the sky. They looked up, and they saw a red figure flying above the park at a fast pace. Esai recognized what that was, and he gasped in delight!

"Oh my gosh; it's BIG HERO 6!" he cheered in delight as he pointed at the flying mass. Daniel and Suritu looked up, following his gaze, and their faces brightened up as well.

"Big Hero 6! That's awesome!" Daniel cheered, scooting beside Esai to get a closer look. Suritu looked as well, and she was admired by the sight of the flying machine, though she did raise a brow in confusion.

"Wait…why are they out now? I don't recall there being any criminals out now." she asked.

"Perhaps they're on patrol, young ones." a familiar voice said from behind them. The three turned around, and they saw Mr. Sawyer with a water bottle on his hand.

"Oh, Mr. Sawyer. Did you see them? That was Big Hero 6!" Esai said, pointing at the sky trail. Mr. Sawyer nodded with a chuckle.

"Of course. I'm sure everybody with ears could've heard the flying one zooming across the sky." he said with a shrug. This made Esai fluster a bit. Daniel then stood up.

"Can we go see them? Please, oh please?!" he pleaded, hands clasping together. Mr. Sawyer chuckled as he approached them and patted him on the head.

"It's gonna be difficult to catch up with them, so…I'm not so sure." he replied with uncertainty. Esai and Daniel then whined. Suritu then patted them in the back.

"Sorry, guys. Maybe next time." she said, assuring them with a calm, soothing voice.

"Okay." Esai said, crossing his arms in disappointment. Mr. Sawyer looked at the boy, and pondered about something for a moment before his eyes widened.

"Excuse me, Suritu. Would you mind taking this bottle to our car, and refill it?" he asked. Suritu raised a brow, but she stood up and approached Mr. Sawyer.

"Why not just do it yourself, father?" she asked, a hint of sass in her voice. Mr. Sawyer shook his head and made an 'I don't know' expression.

"I just don't feel like it. I like the people I'm conversing it, and I would like to get back to them soon." he explained with a frown. Suritu looked at him, and then at the kids. Something inside of her is going haywire, telling her to not trust him. Mr. Sawyer patted her on the shoulder and leaned in closer.

"I won't do anything to these kids. Trust me; I'm not that person anymore." he whispered in assurance. Suritu narrowed her eyes at him.

"Father…I hope you're serious. Because if not…" she said, clenching her fists. Mr. Sawyer noticed her metal arm, and he could see a slot opening up. Instead of being intimidated, he gestured his head to her arm. Suritu looked down, and she noticed the tip of a blade extending outwards. She gasped and flexed her hand, and the blade retracted. After looking at the two children, who were distracted with talking to one another, they sighed to themselves in relief. Suritu then grabbed the cup from her father's hand and turned away.

"Don't make me regret this, father." she told him before she walked away. Mr. Sawyer nodded, before looking at the two boys talking to one another.

"I wish I can see Big Hero 6." Esai said, sighing to himself in disappointment. Daniel looked at him and raised a brow.

"Why? Do you want an autograph?" he asked. Esai shook his head.

"No…I wanted to ask them 'why?'" he replied. Daniel raised a brow.

"Why what?"

"Why bother fighting if crime isn't going away…"

Daniel looked at Esai, now confused.

"What do you mean 'crime isn't going away'?" he asked.

"Are you two still talking about Big Hero 6?" asked Mr. Sawyer as he approached them, kneeling. Esai and Daniel nodded.

"Duh. They're awesome!" Daniel replied. Mr. Sawyer nodded, but then Esai then added,

"But they're in the metro…metro-uh…whatever part of the city. Momma and Meemaa said there's a lot of crime in there." Mr. Sawyer nodded in agreement.

"Oh, yes; they're right! Only the bravest of heroes will dare to go to the city and face the crime there." he said, sitting down. Esai, as he listened to this, then remembered what he and Honey Lemon said during their phone conversation a while back;

"_Esai Flores…out of everyone in this world that I have met; you might have the highest potential to change the world for the better.?_

_"Is that what Big Hero 6 is doing? Do you think I can help as well?"_

_"Well, of course! Remember this; you are far more than what you are right now. You just need the guidance, willpower, and empathy, as I said"_

Esai's face brightened, and he looked at Mr. Sawyer.

"But I can be brave! And my older sister, Lucy, said that I could help Big Hero 6 by helping others! And I want to prove it!" he said. Mr. Sawyer looked at him and smiled at him.

"You want to help them?" he asked. Esai nodded with a smile.

"Yep!"

Daniel nodded as well.

"I wanna help too! I wanna be partners with that fire-breathing member!" he added excitedly. Mr. Sawyer chuckled.

"Oh, you two. I know you must be so desperate to meet your heroes, especially since they should be there around this time! Not to mention; I can especially see Esai here helping the team out in a way…But, I'm afraid I can't permit that!" he stated, shaking his head. Esai and Daniel groaned.

At this point, Mr. Sawyer could see Suritu coming back with a new water bottle. He nodded and stood up.

"That must be my cue. I must go, and remember what I said." he said, standing up. Esai and Daniel nodded with disappointed pouts.

"I've got your water, father." Suritu said as she approached them with a water bottle. Esai noticed her briefly inspecting them as she hands Mr. Sawyer the bottle.

"Thank you, Suritu! Now, take care!" Mr. Sawyer said cheerfully, as he walked past her, allowing Suritu to walk back to the kids.

Suritu looked at the two kids, and after eyeing them for a moment, then sat down between them, smiling.

"What's with the pouty faces?" she asked. Esai sighed and looked at her.

"We can't go into the city to meet Big Hero 6…" he replied sadly. Daniel nodded in agreement. Suritu looked at her father, and then back at the kids, before chuckling and patting them in the head.

"Don't worry; there's always a next time! Now, come on; let's forget about them for today and head to the playground! Come on!" she said, standing up and taking their hands. Esai and Daniel looked at her, and then at each other.

Neither of them were paying attention to Mr. Sawyer, who was looking back at the two kids with a dark smile.

"_These kids may be smart, but they'll never resist the opportunity to sneak out and meet their idols…"_ Mr. Sawyer thought to himself as he walked away, back to the two mothers.

* * *

Later on, Suritu and the children began to approach the playground, with Esai and Daniel tagging behind her. Esai turned to look at Daniel, who was still carrying a disappointed look.

"What's wrong?" he asked Daniel. Daniel looked at him and sighed.

"This stinks! I want to go to the city and meet Big Hero 6, not stay in some dumb playground." he replied. Esai nodded in agreement.

"I know. Instead, we have to follow Suritu!" he said as they approached the playground. There, he could see a large group of kids mingling with one another at the playground. He then grew an idea, and he nudged Daniel's shoulder. Daniel looked at him.

"What?" he asked. Esai grew a smirk and leaned closer.

"What do you say we sneak out of here and get to the city ourselves?" he asked, deviously.

Daniel raised his brows.

"Huh?" he asked. Esai leaned in closer and whispered something to Daniel. Daniel's expression grew from curiosity to one of excitement.

"Awesome! Wait…so if we're gonna escape, then how do we escape the sight of Suritu?" he asked. Esai looked at Suritu, who was looking at her metal arm. However, since she was turning back, Esai couldn't tell how she was feeling.

"I don't know…let me check how." he said as he looked around and began to inspect their surroundings.

Meanwhile, Suritu was checking out her metal arm. It had been aching for a while, and she tried to put it off for a while before it seemed to be getting worse. Suritu sighed through her teeth.

"Is it dirty again? I must've forgotten to wash this up." she said to herself as she inspected it. She looked at the wires burrowing into the skin and sighed to herself. She remembered the day she was said to be given, according to her father, 'a wonderful gift from my friend to help you improve'. She wasn't expecting to have her arm brutally replaced by this metallic contraption. The memory just haunts her to this very day, and she shivered to herself.

Then, she shook her head, not wanting to remember this for a moment. She sighed to herself again.

"_That was a long time ago, Suritu. Now, you have your chance to protect that little boy…you promised Katja, Edgar, and most importantly…"_ she thought to herself as she smiled slightly, turning around to look at the children…only to see no one there.

Her eyes widened, and she began looking around, looking for Esai and Daniel.

"Esai! Daniel! Where are you?!" she shouted, not caring if her shouting got the attention of numerous other people. She ran around, looking at the playground, and she ran towards the playground, hoping that the children are there.

Meanwhile, in the treetops not far, Esai and Daniel were at the top, looking at Suritu, who was in the playground, searching for them in the playground. Various kids looked at her in confusion. Daniel and Esai looked at each other, and they smirked at each other.

"That should keep her busy." Daniel said as they began to climb down. Esai nodded, following him before they got to the ground. Esai then grabbed his hand.

"Come on!" Esai said as he and Daniel then ran away from the playground.

"This is exciting, Esai! I can't believe that we're doing this!" Daniel exclaimed as they ran across the park and towards the street leading north away from the park. Esai nodded.

"Yeah! Suirtu's probably gonna kill us, but I'm sure she'll understand why we're doing this!" he said. Daniel nodded in agreement as they continued running across the park, eventually reaching towards the far northern end.

"So, how do we get to Downtown?" asked Daniel as they looked around. Esai raised a brow, scratching his head in confusion.

"Um…let's say; we'll get the public bus!" he suggested. Daniel nodded, but then raised a brow.

"How are we gonna find one?" he asked. Esai looked around, and eventually, he found a bus-stop. He pointed towards it, and the two of them ran towards the bus-stop.

At around the time they've arrived, a public bus was beginning to pull over, preparing to drop off its passengers and pick up new ones. Esai and Daniel looked at each other in excitement.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Daniel said! Esai nodded in agreement, but then remembered something;

"Wait…do you have change? I think it costs four dollars to ride the public bus." he explained. Daniel nodded.

"Yeah. Ms. Grant gave me fifteen dollars." he explained. Esai nodded as the bus stops in front of them. The door opens and out stepped several people. Esai and Daniel stood to the side, waiting for an opening.

"Esai! Daniel!" a voice called out. Esai and Daniel gasped in shock, and they turned towards the source, and they could see a frantic Suritu Sawyer running along the streets, a look of fear and panic on her face. Esai and Daniel gasped and looked back at the door. It was clear.

They then rushed inside and took a seat. However, they didn't get far, as the bus driver shouted at them.

"Hey! I need a change!" he called out. Daniel nodded and he fished out four dollars from his pocket.

"H-Here, sir!" he said, giving it to the bus driver. The driver nodded, and after accepting the change, closed the door. Esai and Daniel sighed in relief as the bus started. The two of them could still hear Suritu calling out for them, and Daniel lifted his head, looking out through the window.

He could see Suritu frantically grabbing her hair, and her looking around for a moment…before their eyes met. Daniel gasped, and shrank back down.

"She saw me!" he said. Esai looked at him in shock and raised his head, and he could see her rushing towards them in panic, as the bus began to speed up. Esai shrank down and glared at Daniel.

"Why did you have to look back at her?" he asked. Daniel flinched and cowered further down.

"I…I just thought she might've run off already!" he replied. Esai sighed in frustration, and they sat there, listening to Suritu shouting at them, only for the bus to not listen to her. Esai looked at the bus driver, and he could see that he looked indifferent to her pleas.

Before long, the boys heard a whistling sound, and soon, Suritu's shouts stopped. Esai and Daniel sighed in relief, and now they have a look of guilt on their faces.

"I don't hear her anymore." Daniel said. Esai looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah. I think she got stopped…oh, dear." Esai groaned, feeling the guilt creep up inside of him. He shook his head.

"Now I wish we haven't snuck out like that…" he said to himself. Daniel looked at him with sympathy.

"Me too, Esai…but I don't think we can turn back, now." he stated. Esai looked at him, and then back at the window. He could see a patrol officer scolding Suritu, who was shouting back at him. Esai felt something else inside of him upon seeing her in that situation.

He felt sad. Seeing Suritu all concerned and upset for them, makes him grow concerned and upset as well. Esai lets out a sadden sigh; it was probably empathy.

"Oh, Suritu…I'm sorry…" he said to himself as he sat down, remembering how Honey Lemon talked to him on the phone before, wishing him to be a good boy. However, there's no going back now; they have to keep going. So, the two kids sat there, as the bus kept driving along the streets.

* * *

Eventually, the bus arrives at downtown. Esai and Daniel looked on and were admired by the sheer size and beauty of the buildings.

"Wow…Downtown San Fransokyo is amazing!" Daniel said. Esai nodded.

"Yeah! Is this your first time, here?" he asked. Daniel shrugged.

"Sort of; I live with my foster family not too far from Downtown. This is just my first time in THIS part." he clarified. Esai nodded again in understanding. Then, he raised a brow.

"Wait; foster family?" he asked. Daniel looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah; never really knew my birth parents. I've always been passed from one foster family to another. I have an uncle named Orso Knox though, but he's always out on the road, so he couldn't care for me as a dad would." he said. Esai frowned a bit, but Daniel smiled and nudged him playfully.

"Don't worry; I'm not too upset! Uncle Knox visits me occasionally, and he is a cool dude! I wish I could be with him, but my current foster family is enough. After all, according to Ms. Grant; family is not always blood." he said. Esai chuckled at the gesture and then nodded in understanding.

"Okay. Hey, this is our stop!" he said, pointing to the next bus stop.

The bus soon stops at the stop, and the door opens, and Esai and Daniel soon skedaddled out of the bus, and into the sidewalk. The two of them began to look up and around. Numerous pedestrians walk past them, though some of them looked at the kids with confusion. But the kids didn't care; they have a brand new place to explore!

"Awesome! Come on; we've got a new place to explore!" Esai said as he took Daniel's hand again. Daniel nodded as the two of them ran through the streets.

* * *

Nearby, a pigeon lands on a light pole, and eyes the two children. As we zoom in, however, we could see camera lenses on the pigeon's eyes.

The pigeon is a spy camera.

Somewhere else, we see Mr. Sawyer hiding behind one of the many trees, looking into a tablet, seeing what the spy pigeon was seeing. There was a chuckle from him, and he pulled out his cellphone, dialing up a number, before placing it in his ear. Once the other end picks up, he said,

"I've spotted them. Their parents don't know just yet; I've got them distracted. Get ready to lead them to the ambush spot!" he instructed.

"_Yessir."_ a feminine voice on the other end replies before she hung up. Mr. Sawyer chuckled as he types something up on his tablet, before he places it back into his pocket, before walking back towards the other two mothers.

* * *

Back at Downtown, it was a big adventure for the two boys.

Esai and Daniel continued running along the streets, passing past many pedestrians as they took in the sights even more. Daniel looked up and gasped at seeing the news on the wall of a building; it was a Breaking News, praising Big Hero 6 for their bravery since their first endeavor against Yokai.

"Look! It's them!" he said happily to Esai. Esai looked at where he was pointing at, and he smiled even more!

"Cool! Come on; they've got to be around here somewhere!" he insisted as they continued running along the streets, all while being spied on by the bird-camera.

The boys passed various sights and spectacles, including well-known places like the Lucky Cat Café, the San Fransokyo Police Station, the San Fransokyo Museum of Art, and the Comic Book Shop.

Eventually, they stopped at a corner to recollect what they've seen.

"Wow…this place is amazing! But…where's Big Hero 6?" asked Daniel. Esai shook his head and shrugged.

"I don't know. Things have been peaceful so far. And I'm sure as heck that I won't be causing any havoc to get their attention." he said. Daniel nodded in agreement.

"So what do we do now?" he asked. Esai shrugged again, but just before he could come up with a response,

"What are you two doing here?" asked a voice from beside them. Esai and Daniel jumped in shock and gasped, wondering whether Suritu had finally caught up with them. But instead, it was someone else.

It was a woman, in her mid-30s. She had silver hair tied up to a ponytail, with a slender body and piercing amber eyes.

Esai and Daniel sighed in relief, and the former straightened himself up.

"Uh…we're just looking for our heroes." he said. The woman chuckled and crossed her arms.

"Big Hero 6? Yeah, you're not alone; a lot of people are searching for them, mostly to get their autographs. But they're very elusive, so it's not easy to find them." she said, nodding to them in sympathy. Esai and Daniel pouted. However, the woman approached them with a smile.

"However, I know where they're most often are! I think I can take you where you'll find them!" she said happily. The two boys gasped in delight!

"Really?!" asked Daniel. The woman nodded with a chuckle.

"Of course! They should be in Good Luck Alley, where a lot of criminals are. Do you want me to walk you there? It's not far from here." she explained. Daniel nodded rapidly, but Esai grew a bit concerned.

"Um…I don't know…" he said. Daniel and the woman looked at him in confusion.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Esai looked at her and shrugged.

"I…I'm not supposed to go with strangers." he explained. Daniel then frowned a bit in understanding, while the woman nodded as well.

"I see; well, let's fix that. What are your names?" she asked. Esai and Daniel looked at each other for a moment, before they looked back at her.

"I'm Esai." Esai said.

"And I'm Daniel." Daniel replied. The woman smiled in content.

"That's good. My name is Katja. Nice to meet you both." she replied. She then clasped her fingers together. "There; now we're not strangers anymore." she finished before she approached them with extended hands.

"So, do you want to go now? Big Hero 6 is probably waiting for us!" she said with a smile. Immediately, Esai and Daniel's faces brightened and they nodded!

"Yeah! Let's go!" Esai said, hopping in place. Daniel did the same. Katja smiled and nodded.

"Now come on. Let's get going!" she said as they began to rush towards their destination. Daniel and Esai giggled in excitement.

Now, every wise child knows that even with the introduction of names, it is still very risky to go anywhere with strangers. However, Esai and Daniel were so excited to meet their heroes, they had forgotten about this vital tidbit.

And that is what Katja wants…

* * *

Soon, the three of them arrived at the entrance to Good Luck Alley.

"Here we are!" Katja said, cheerfully as they walked inside. Daniel and Esai looked around, their faces still excited…for a while. Their smiles then faltered as they head further inside. Even during the daytime, Good Luck Alleyway still looked creepy, with puddles splattered across the ground, and dark shadows looming along the walls.

"U-Um…a-are you sure this is the place, Miss Katja?" asked Daniel, now growing concerned. Katja didn't look at them, but instead just kept walking forward. Esai looked at her, and he immediately felt something was off with her.

No longer did he feel a sense of safety around this woman…well, he never felt being comfortable around this woman in the first place. However, his excitement for Big Hero 6 had blinded him. Now that the blind feeling was removed, Esai felt like he was in danger. Katja's smirk as she released Daniel's grip, and scratching her left ear, while her whispering,

"Where are those fools?"

made that feeling grow even more! Esai and Daniel looked at each other and gritted their teeth in fear.

"We can't stay here." Esai mouthed. Daniel nodded; this wasn't worth it! They'd rather face Suritu's wrath than deal with a potential abductor! With that resolution in mind, they decided to try and get away from here.

"They should be here soon, honey-pies." Katja said to them with a voice of assurance. However, Esai and Daniel soon wiggled their hands-free from her. Katja turned to them and raised a brow in concern.

"What's wrong?" she asked. Esai and Daniel stepped back, and the former grew a polite smile.

"U-Um…I-I think we can go and search for them on our own…not in this place." he explained politely as they stepped back. Katja frowned at this and pouted, which Daniel and Esai could easily tell it was false.

"Aw, come on. They're not far. Don't you want to meet them, and hug them?" she asked. The kids shook their heads.

"W-We never said anything about hugging them! W-We just wanted to see them!" Daniel replied, continuing to step backward. Katja stepped forward towards them as she began to plead with them.

"Oh, come on! There aren't any bad people out here at this time! You should be safe! I thought we were friends!" she said, hands reaching out towards her. However, Esai and Daniel began to pick up speed as they backed away.

Then, there was another voice from behind them.

"Wait a sec, boyos! Leaving so soon?!"

Daniel and Esai gasped as they turned around…and their eyes widened with horror.

There, stood a group of around seven or more people, four males, and three females, and their ages ranging from late teens to mid-thirties.

One of them, a twenty-seven-year-old man stepped forward and looked at the kids.

"Now, we just wanted to have new friends, and have you guys stick around with us for brunch!" the man said. Katja pointed at them with an irritated look.

"You're late!" she scolded. The others looked at her indifferently, before one of them, a woman in her early thirties approached her.

"You've decided to bring two of them?" she asked in a strange accent, looking at the kids, who stepped back in fear. Katja shook her head.

"I was supposed to bring Esai, but his friend decided to tag along. Not that it matters." she replied. Esai and Daniel stared at her in shock.

"Y-You're with them?" asked Daniel. Katja nodded. Esai then narrowed her eyes at her.

"Why did you lure us here?!" he asked, standing bravely. Daniel, seeing this, then repeated his act.

"When Big Hero 6 finds us, you'll be sorry!" he added. They thought it would scare the bad people to the bone. Instead, it made them laugh. One of them, a fifteen-year-old boy then pointed at him.

"Yeah! Like I'm scared of a bunch of stupid kids in fancy clothing!" he teased. Esai looked back at him and gave a glare!

"And you guys are any better?!" he shouted.

"Alright, that's enough!" Katja ordered, and everyone turned to look at her. Katja approached them and took their hands forcefully.

"Now, Esai; you and your friend are coming with us!" she instructed, pulling the two boys with her. Esai and Daniel tried to resist, pulling back, but they were only kids. They were too weak and thus were left at the mercy of the bad people.

"Get away from them!" another voice shouted. Esai and Daniel then found themselves being pulled back while Katja was shoved to the side. Esai and Daniel struggled for a moment against the grasp of whoever grabbed them, until they heard,

"What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

Esai and Daniel gasped, and then looked up; it was Suritu, and she was glaring at the group. They, including Katja once she got back up, looked at Suritu with shock. Katja narrowed her eyes at her.

"Suritu…what are you doing here?" she asked firmly. Daniel and Esai widen their eyes upon hearing this, and they stared at their friend.

"Suritu? Do you know these people?" asked Esai. Suritu furrowed her brows and narrowed her eyes.

"Katja, leave them alone! They made a mistake coming here, so let me take them back, and you don't have to worry about them ever again!" she insisted as she stepped back. Katja sighed and shook her head.

"Why can't you just accept that what we're trying to do is for the boy's benefit?!" she asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"How is it helpful to him?!" she asked, not caring whether the kids had any idea of what was going on. Suritu then straightened herself up, and she said with firmness.

"We are getting out of here. I know you're concerned for him; but he's fine! He's got a family that I'm sure gives him a lot of love and care. Right, Esai?" she asked, looking down at him. Esai, while confused, nodded as he glared back at the gang.

"My mothers and sister love me!" he said. Katja looked at the boy and shook her head again.

"Well, this isn't about what you want, child. This is about your safety. Quicksilver!" she instructed, snapping her fingers.

Immediately, there was a blue blur, and Esai and Daniel fell to the ground. They heard the sound of Suritu grunting as she was pinned against the wall on the left.

"Scarlet!" Katja called, and Esai and Daniel immediately felt themselves being thrown up into the air. They noticed red mist surrounding them and began to wiggle in place as they were pulled towards the group. Esai turned back and noticed the woman with the strange accent glowing red from her eyes, red mist surrounding her body. He turned and called out to Suritu, who was pinned by a strange man with blond hair and a growing mustache and beard.

"Let us go! Suritu! Someone, help!" Esai cried as Daniel was taken to the hands of the fifteen-year-old boy, while was in the hands of the telekinetic woman.

Scarlet just held onto the boy, her powers keeping him from kicking and punching her away. She, along with her other friends looked at him.

"He's SO cute!" a twenty-year-old girl with green hair gushed over childishly. Scarlet nodded.

"Yes, he sure is. But, he's gonna be resistant as long as he has the memories of his life." she said, face growing upset at the prospect.

"What do we do about this one?" the fifteen-year-old boy asked, referring to Daniel. The others turned to him, and Scarlet shrugged.

"We don't need him; after I'm done erasing this boy's memories, I'll erase his as well, and just leave him back at the park." she explained. Esai stopped struggling for a moment upon hearing this, before he noticed Scarlet raising her left hand, which was glowing scarlet-red, like the rest of her body.

"Now, little one; just hold still while I erase your memories, and then you will soon be free." she cooed softly as she moved her hand closer to the boy's forehead. Esai's eyes widened in horror, and he lets out a scream of horror.

Suritu looked on, and she tried her hardest to break free from Quicksilver's grip. The man raised a brow.

"What? You want the boy to be safe, don't you? He'll be fine in Sanctuary. Trust me." he spoke with a shrug and sly smile. Suritu glared at him, grasping his arm.

Then, an idea came into her mind, and she smirked.

"We'll see about that!" she said before a bright flash appeared for a moment. Quicksilver was taken aback by the flash for a moment, and as he shook his head, he heard Scarlet yelping in pain.

Suritu had suddenly appeared right beside her and punched her with her metal arm on the forehead. This caused her to drop Esai and cancel out her powers for a moment. With a quick burst of speed, she grabbed Esai and approached the fifteen-year-old boy. She swiped her legs underneath him, causing him to collapse and lose his grip on Daniel. Suritu then grabbed Daniel, and the two of them ran past the group, who were taken off-guard.

Katja, who was watching the scene from nearby, was stunned at her daughter's abilities.

"Huh? S-Since when can she teleport?!" she asked. She then shook her head and stepped forward, pointing towards the fleeing people. "Don't let them get away!" she ordered.

Suritu carried the two boys on both of her arms as they ran across the alley, heading towards the bright light. Then, what appeared to be a portal appeared right in front of them, and Suritu found herself suddenly running deeper into Good Luck Alleyway.

She skidded to a stop, and turned around, seeing more of the weird mutants running towards them. Daniel shouted in horror, while Esai looked at Suritu!

"How is this happening?! What's going on?!" he demanded. Suritu looked at him, and responded with,

"We'll talk about that later! Right now, I've gotta get you guys outta here!" she said as she noticed the people running towards her.

Immediately, the fifteen-year-old boy spread his arms back, and to everyone's shock, electricity began to flow from the light-bulbs, and towards the boy's arms. Suritu crouched down and grabbed the boy's shirts.

"Wait, w-w-hat are you doing?" asked Esai in fear.

"Something that I think will make you guys throw up!" she said as she then tossed Esai and Daniel high up into the air! The two kids screamed in fright as they were flung up onto the air.

Back on the ground, Suritu ran towards the wall, and away from the spot where the boy shot his electrical currents from! The boy growled in frustration as he flung his arms forward repeatedly, shooting out currents, which the woman easily dodged. Katja then grabbed the boy by the shoulder and glared at him!

"No, you moron! You'll hit the boys!" she scolded, making the boy flinch!

Meanwhile, Suritu noticed the boys flying on the same height as the building's rooftop. With another teleportation, she grabbed the kids, and launched towards the roof! Taking a brief moment to catch her breath, she looked at the two kids, who had looks of shock!

"Are you two good?" she asked. Esai and Daniel, once they got over their shock of what just happened, turned to her, and shrugged.

"Sort of; I still feel a little dizzy!" Daniel said. Esai pointed to him and nodded in agreement.

"Me too!" he replied. Suritu gritted her teeth and shrugged.

"Sorry! Anyway, let's keep going!" she said as she kept running, only for another portal to open up, and out stepped Katja, Scarlet, and Quicksilver! Suritu and the children gasped in fright, and that fear grew once another portal opened up, and out stepped the others!

"Oh god!" Suritu said as she held the children closer to her! Katja stepped forward and grabbed Esai!

"Give him to me! He's not safe here!" she ordered. Suritu pulled back, and even Daniel reached out to help her!

"Leave my friends alone!" he shouted. Esai shouted in panic as he felt Katja's nails scraping against his skin through his shirt!

"Suritu! Make this easier for us!" Katja cried out! Suritu pulled back as the other stepped in closer, most of them have their powers at the ready! At this point, Esai couldn't take it anymore, and once he saw that Katja's waist was within reach, he leaned forward, grabbed onto her, and bit down as hard as he could!

Katja screamed in agony as she lets go of Esai, causing the three of them to collapse on the ground due to the sudden release. Daniel and Esai got up, and huddled closer to Suritu, who immediately stood up, and flexed her metal arm in front of them, and within a moment, a metallic blade was extended! Esai and Daniel gasped in horror, while Katja and the others stepped back, growing wary! Now that they know that Suritu can teleport, they didn't want to risk any injuries.

"Do you want to have these boys at risk?! Do you know what your boss is talking about?!" Suritu shouted as she held the boys closer! Katja's glare grew more hateful as she clenched her fists.

"Why? Why would you subject the boy to a world that isn't prepared for him?! Do you know what's gonna happen if his secret comes out?!" she shouted, stepping forward. Suritu gritted her teeth as the two of them stood their grounds, eyes locked. Daniel and Esai looked at one another.

"W-What secret?" asked Daniel to Esai. Esai had a feeling of what Katja was talking about, but he didn't want to say it out loud, for it would confirm his fears. Scarlet then stepped beside Katja, and her hands glowed again.

"Just give the word, Katja, and I'll separate them!" she suggested harshly. Daniel and Esai held Suritu closer!

"No! Please don't!" they pleaded. Suritu growled, and it looked like she was ready to attack!

What followed next was something of a miracle to Esai Flores…

_ **Whizzzh!** _

Something flew past Suritu at an incredible velocity, and struck Scarlet in the forehead again! Scarlet stammered back as she clutched her forehead!

"Not again!" she muttered to herself. But the others were not paying attention; they were too busy seeing something yellow making a U-turn before they heard a sound of a rocket from behind! Everyone turned around, and there were shouts of surprise.

Esai, from behind Suritu's arms, peeked out…and his eyes widened in shock, with a smile slowly growing on his face!

There, charging at them with weapons at their disposal with the sun's rays reflecting against them like they were angels from heaven…was Big Hero 6!

The green member with plasma blades sliced forward, making two of the mutants step back in shock! The pink one with a purse typed something up, and out came two small balls. She threw them elegantly, and tossed towards Katja, Scarlet, and Quicksilver!

Quicksilver jumped aside, but Katja and Suritu were a little slower to react, and when the balls hit, they were flung back, and before long, they found themselves stuck at a yellow gooey-substance!

The yellow member skated by, and without any effort, she zoomed past the remaining two, grabbed their shoulders, and with the momentum of her speed, spun and tossed them backwards.

Quicksilver was jumped at by the monster-suited member, who had his arms stretched like a stereotypical monster.

"Ha-ha! Got ya, now!" he said as he lunged forward. But Quicksilver super-sped to the side, making Fred catch nothing, and he fell face first.

"Ow…" he said, but he shook it off as he joined the others.

Finally, the giant, red robotic member landed right behind Suritu and the children, and got placed into a fighting position, ready to protect them! Esai and Daniel looked at it with excitement, and it got better, when the final member; a short, purple suited member, crawled down from behind and approached them.

"Are you kids alright?" he asked. They nodded before they turned their attention back towards the mutants.

By now, the team has encircled the three kids, all of them ready to fight! The other mutants looked at them, and the majority looked like they were ready to fight! As Katja glared at them, she heard static coming from her left ear. She used her free hand to press it, and the voice of Mr. Sawyer was a bit frantic.

"_Fall back! Do not waste your time with Big Hero 6!"_ he ordered.

Katja was taken aback for a moment, and it seemed that Mr. Sawyer felt this, because he replied with,

"_I'll discuss why later! Just, fall back!"_

Katja, while reluctant, nodded.

"Yes, sir." she said before she looked at Scarlet, who used her telekinetic powers to pry open the goo, and the two of them walked down free.

"What the heck is going on, here?!" asked the leader of Big Hero 6. The green-haired mutant stepped forward.

"We are trying to bring one of those kids back to our Sanctuary! But this girl won't let us!" she said, pointing to Suritu. The team looked back at her, and the two kids immediately stepped forward to defend her.

"That's not true! They want to take me away from my momma!"

"These guys are crazy! Don't listen to them!"

The two of them continued talking over one another, and no one understands what they were saying, so the pink member approached them, and she tried to calm them down.

"Hey. Hey, please calm down! Please!" she said, eventually placing her thumbs on both of their lips, silencing them. The two kids froze for a moment, staring at her, and then at everyone else. Then…tears began to string down from Esai.

"They…they wanted to take me away…I don't know why…" he whimpered, as he then hugged himself. The pink member looked at him in sadness, and even Daniel noticed how he was, so even he started to cry.

"I don't wanna go…I don't wanna go…" Esai whimpered, wiping away tears. The team stared at them with pity, before the rest turned towards the mutants. Acting offended, the fifteen-year-old spoke up.

"We're trying to help you, Esai! You need a place to be safe!" he protested.

"The only place HE'S going to is back to his mother!" the yellow member said, stepping in front of the pink member and the kids protectively. Meanwhile, the pink member looked at the mutant teenager, and then back at the kids.

"Your name is Esai?" she asked. Esai looked at her, and nodded, sniffling. The pink member sat there for a moment, seemingly looking at the ground. Esai and the others couldn't see most of her face due to it being tinted by the visor, which was covering everything but her mouth, but Esai could feel the air surrounding him begin to grow…heated. He could see her mouth exposing her teeth as if she was holding back her anger.

"I'll be with you in a second." the pink member growled out, as she stood up to her…rather tall height. She turned around and approached them.

"WHO ORGANIZED THIS?!" everyone flinched at her shouting, even the other members of Big Hero 6! The other mutants cowered a bit in fear before the teenager mutant pointed to Katja, who was walking towards the mutants with Scarlet.

The pink member looked a bit confused for a moment at how they were able to get out, but she shook her head, before she approached her, and jabbed her finger at her chest.

"If you, or any of your buddies EVER. And I mean, EVER, come near these children again," she began with a protective tone.

"No…Big Hero 6. Never…never again…" Katja said, shaking her head, stepping back in submission. The pink member stared at her for a moment and then stepped back.

"You have been warned…" she said, fists clenching. Katja nodded, and she turned to the other mutants.

"We fall back. Now…" she instructed. The other mutants began to protest.

"B-But, what about Esai?!"

"H-He'll be in danger!"

Katja puts up a hand, and the others were immediately silenced. They sighed in defeat before the green-haired mutant flexed her hands.

Immediately, another portal opened up behind them, and they stepped back. As the mutants stepped through, Katja then turned back towards Big Hero 6.

"I sure hope you know what you're doing, Big Hero 6. The world is not prepared for what he has in store, and if you're not careful…they'll come for him." she warned, as she then stepped inside, before the portal closes, leaving Big Hero 6, Suritu, and the kids alone for now.

For a while, nobody said and did anything, as they processed what just happened. Then, the monster-suited member jumped for joy!

"Hoo hoo hoo! Did you guys see that?! One of them could create a portal out of thin air! Oh man, we must be approaching the age of mutants!" he said, cheerfully. The yellow and green members approached him and grabbed his shoulders.

"Not the time! We still need to know what the hell just happened!" the yellow one stated!

"I…I think I can explain what happened." Suritu's voice said, interrupting them. Everyone turned to her, and she nodded.

Soon, the rest of the team was questioning what has happened, while the kids were left to cool off. The pink member and the giant robot stayed with them, wanting to make sure they're alright. She noticed Esai was still wiping away several tears from his eyes. A feeling of protectiveness overcame her, and she knelt to their height.

"Hey…are you alright?" she asked. Esai looked at her and nodded.

"A little bit…thank you, guys." he said, voice still quivering in fear. The pink member nodded and gently caressed his back.

"**Not a problem! Our programming prevents us from injuring a human being."** the robot stated in a monotone voice softly. Esai smiled at it before he raised a brow.

"Programming? But…she and the others are humans…or are they?" he asked, the smile growing bigger. The pink member scoffed and chuckled.

"It's a saying, Esai!" she said, ruffling his hair. Esai giggles at the gesture.

"I know, Lucy." he said…only for him to cover up his mouth in shock. The pink member gasped at this as well. Daniel looked at the both of them, confused for a moment. Esai shook his head.

"I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean to call you Lucy. I-It's just that…well, you sound a bit like her. Not to mention, you have the same hair color, same height, and…" he rambled before he eyed her purse. He could see the periodic table and its various properties.

"_Wait…Lucy's a big fan of Chemistry. So that means…" _Esai thought to himself as he looked at Daniel and then back up at her, eyes widening in shock.

The pink member, or Lucy/Honey Lemon as she was revealed to be, stared back at him for a moment in shock.

"_He figured it out!" _she thought to herself before she immediately grabbed his shoulders.

"Please don't anyone about this, Esai! NO ONE can know about who I am!" she pleaded frantically. Esai and Daniel stared at her, and the former frowned in concern.

"W-What? W-Why not?" he asked.

"Because if our identities get out, then we'll be in big trouble; not only with the law but with any bad people who want to get revenge on us! You'll be in danger too because of this!" she explained, hoping that Esai would understand and agree with her.

Esai pondered for a brief moment, mind processing her words. After a while of thinking, he realized that given what happened earlier with him and Daniel and Suritu; if his sister's identity gets out, then they'll know where they live, and not only will the kill her but take him away again, this time with no resistance at all…

With this in mind, Esai nodded in agreement.

"Okay. Daniel and I will keep your secrets safe! You can count on us, Lucy!" he said with determination, with Daniel nodded in agreement (though he was still a bit confused since everything was going by a bit too quickly even for him). Honey grew a smile, and without even thinking, gave him a big hug.

"Oh, thank you so much, little one!" she cooed.

Esai was taken aback at first, not expecting her to hug back. However, he soon felt the familiar warmth his sister's hugs provides, and he very well remembered the day Honey said her saying the same thing to him before she left for college for the first time.

_*Flashback*_

_A six-year-old Esai was crying, holding onto his older sister's legs._

"_Please don't go, Lucy. I don't want to be alone. I'll miss you." He whimpered to himself. Honey tilted her head with a sad smile as she patted him in the forehead._

"_Oh, sweet-pea. It's okay; we'll see each other again." she said with a warm smile. Esai, stubbornly, shook his head._

"_No! No one is better than you, Lucy! No one's better than cooking food, or singing a lullaby, or even gives better hugs than you! I don't want to be alone!" he cried out, tears streaming down like a river._

"_B-But you've got momma and meemaa!" Honey assured. Esai still shook her head._

"_It's not the same. I love you, Luciana! Please don't go!" he cried out again._

_Honey remained staring at him, a bit frantic on how to calm him down, especially since the bus to the city will be here soon! So, she frantically tried to come up with an idea on how to calm him down._

_Eventually, she gasped to herself with a smile and looked at Esai._

"_Esai, look at me." she said. Esai looked up and wiped his nose. Honey then knelt down, being eye-to-eye with him._

"_Esai…I know this may seem scary to be the only child in this house. I understand that…however, I want you to know this, alright?" she said, wiping away a tear. Esai looked at her, confused._

"_What? What do I want to know?" he asked, voice still quivering. Honey smiled and cupped his hands together._

"_The fact that I'm leaving this house to go to college is NOT going to affect my love towards momma, meemaa, and especially you." she said. She brushed a strand of hair away from his eyes as she continued with,_

"_Although, yes, you might have to accept hugs, food, and lullabies from your mothers from here on out; this bond will be the same as always. I'll never forget your eyes, your big brain of yours," she said, tapping his forehead, making Esai giggle._

"_I'll especially never forget your smile." she added, leaning in to rub her nose against his, and Esai laughed even more. Honey then gasped and pulled back._

"_And the most important part I'll never forget. You know what it is?" she asked._

"_What?" Esai replied, walking closer. Honey then grew a devious smirk._

"_Your cheeks! They're so squishy, I could just eat them up! Omnomnomnom!" she went, pressing her face against his cheek. Esai squeaked and laughed as the ticking went on for a few seconds before she pulled back. Then, as Esai's giggling began to soften, Honey asked him,_

"_Esai, promise me that you'll be a good boy. Be strong for momma and meemaa. Be strong, for me…" she pleaded, cupping his hands again. Esai looked at her with a smile and nodded._

"_Okay, Lucy! I won't let you down! You can count on me!" he said, hugging her! Honey's smile faltered as she felt tears beginning to fall from her eyes as well. Immediately, she hugged him and held him close to her._

_*Flashback ended*_

Back in the real world, Esai found himself shaking his head as Honey patted him in the shoulder.

"You heard him; we've gotta go, Esai." she said.

"Alright, we've gotta get these guys back to Golden Gate Park." the leader of Big Hero 6 then called out, as if to reemphasize her point.

Quickly, Honey pressed the button on her mask, covering up her face again, before she stood up.

"Alright, let's get you two home. But remember what I said." she said to them. The boys nodded as they approached the giant robot.

"So…we're riding on this robot back to the park?" asked Esai, growing a bit anxious. Honey nodded.

"Yep! I'll hold on to you but be sure to hold on tight to our leader as well. It's gonna be a bumpy ride!" she explained as the robot got itself prepared for launch. Daniel giggled in excitement as the others began to climb on. The yellow member picked him up and climbed aboard.

"Hold tight. Like what our friend said; it's gonna be bumpy." she instructed him. Daniel nodded.

"This is gonna be awesome!" he said, as the purple leader's hands and kneecaps got attached to the robot's magnetic extensions. Esai found himself squeezed between Lucy and the purple leader.

"Hold on tight, kids!" the purple leader said. Daniel and Esai looked at each other, and smiled in excitement!

"Ready?" asked Esai as the robot begins to activate its rockets. Daniel nodded!

Suddenly, the robot's rockets activated, and the team was immediately launched into the air. The kids, as one would expect, screamed in surprise at first. But, as they grew used to the flying speed and the wind pressed against them, they began to grow excited. Before long, they cheered and shouted in delight as if they were in a roller coaster. The team listened to their cheers of happiness, and, especially Honey, felt their hearts warm-up at such innocence.

* * *

Eventually, the team arrived at the Golden Gate Park and landed near the spot where, conveniently, the three kids first met. As they dismounted, they heard laughing from behind them. They turned around, and they saw Alba, Mr. Sawyer, and Ms. Grant laughing with each other.

"You saw the look on that man's face when Mr. Sawyer threw a cherry pie on his face!" Ms. Grant giggled. Alba laughed loudly as well.

"Yeah! That small fair was amazing! I should thank you, Mr. Sawyer, for…" Alba began before she froze upon seeing Esai, Daniel, and Suritu with Big Hero 6. Ms. Grant and Mr. Sawyer also froze on the spot as well.

"Uh…we didn't do anything wrong." she said, raising her hands in surrender. The purple leader then cleared his throat.

"Uh, that's not w-what we're here for. We just came by to drop off your children. They were in a peculiar situation." he explained. The parents raised their brows in confusion, as they looked at the children.

"What? W-What happened?" asked Ms. Grant as she approached Daniel to ensure he's alright.

"He's alright. But…phew, you wouldn't believe what happened!" the green member stated, patting Daniel in the forehead. The parents looked on with intrigue.

Soon, the team was explaining what happened, with the kids sitting nearby. Esai looked at Suritu, a feeling of guilt present in his face. He and Daniel looked at each other with a frown. They then crawled over to her, seeing her face looking at her father with contempt. Esai feared that the girl might be mad at them.

And in his mind, she had the right to be mad. They did sneak out after all…

He reached out his left arm and patted her on the shoulder. Suritu's purple eyes moved towards them, and her expression didn't change.

"What is it?" she asked, a bit angry. Esai and Daniel cowered in fear as the latter sat next to Esai, clasping his hands.

"Um, Suritu? We're…really sorry for sneaking off like that. W-We just wanted to meet our heroes." he said. Suritu looked at him and sighed.

"Well, you got what you wanted." she said, looking away from them. Esai gulped, and then he spoke up.

"W-We know how upset you are, a-and," he began.

"Upset? Esai, Daniel, 'upset' doesn't even BEGIN to describe how I feel. On one hand; I'm VERY mad at you two for sneaking off like that! You could've been killed, or kidnapped! In fact, you almost did!" she scolded. Esai and Daniel looked down, feeling the urge to cry again. Suritu looked at them and then sighed.

"But, on the other hand…I guess I shouldn't put the whole blame on you. I mostly blame my father…" she said, looking back at Mr. Sawyer. Esai and Daniel raised a brow in confusion and looked at Mr. Sawyer.

"Mr. Sawyer? I-I thought he was a nice person." Daniel said, truthfully confused. Suritu looked at him again.

"Yes…that's what he wants you to think." she said.

Now Esai and Daniel looked at her, a little bit alarmed by what she said. Suritu turned towards them so she can explain more easily.

"My father…he's a very cunning man. However, his intentions are…well, not that good." she explained. Esai frowned at this, now feeling a bit foolish for listening to him.

"W-Wait…are you saying he's the one who told us to go there? But he didn't." Daniel stated. Suritu nodded and pointed at him with her metal arm.

"And THAT is where his cunningness lies. You ever heard of reverse psychology?" she asked. Daniel and Esai raised their brows in confusion.

"What is that?" they asked in unison. Suritu sighed as she tried to try and define the term.

"Reverse psychology is when someone tricks someone into telling them to do one thing when they want them to do the opposite. Does that make sense?" she explained, and then asked.

Esai and Daniel pondered for a moment before they looked at her.

"Yes." Esai said with a nod.

"Nope." Daniel said, shaking his head. Suritu sighed at the latter's response.

"It's fine, for now. Look, the point is; when it comes to people like my father…be careful. I've been a victim numerous times to his manipulation schemes…and I've done a lot of bad things in my life that I wish I could take back." she said, voice growing sad as well. Esai and Daniel noticed her tone, and they caressed her back. Suritu smiled at their gesture.

"Thanks. I don't want to talk about it, but…just be careful, okay?" she asked, pulling them closer to her. The kids nodded.

"We're your friends. To the end! I mean…if you still want to be," Esai said, frowning a bit. Suritu just smiled and nuzzled her face against his head.

"Of course I do; you little rascal!" she said, making Esai giggle. Daniel pouted at the gesture.

"Aw…" he whimpered. Suritu turned to him with a grin.

"Want some too? Okay, then!" she said, before giving the boy the same treatment. The boy fought back by hugging her, pushing her to the ground. The three friends laughed as they tussled with each other.

"Well, it looks like someone's having fun." the yellow member's voice said. The three new friends looked up, and they saw everyone looking down at them. Suritu and the boys straightened themselves up and looked at the adults.

"We're finished here. We've gotta get going. Just wanted to let you know that." the purple leader stated, gesturing his head back to the giant robot. The robot's hand raised, finger pointing upwards as if to state something,

"**There is a: midterm exam that-"** it began before the rest hushed them.

"Uh…okay, big fella. T-There's no need to let them know about what we do in private!" the green one pleaded with a frantic smile. Esai and Daniel giggled.

Soon, after saying their thank you's and goodbyes, the team climbed onto the robot and prepared to take off. Esai and Honey took one last good look at each other, and the two of them waved with big smiles on their faces. Before long, they blasted off, and flew off into the distance, before eventually going out of sight.

"I can't believe one of them is your sister." Daniel whispered while everyone else was distracted. Esai looked at him and nodded in excitement before he gestured him to be quiet as the adults turned around. They coward down a bit in fear, but the two mothers just stared, not doing anything. Then, Alba spoke up,

"You know; given what Big Hero 6 told us, and the fact that what you did probably came from us being unprepared for today…I think you two have been punished enough. So you get a lucky break for now." she said, the news making the kids sigh with relief. Ms. Grant nodded with a sigh of her own.

"I just…I was so grateful for the superheroes, and for Suritu here," she gestured to the girl, who smiled at her. "that they were there to protect you two." she finished, as the two of them approached them and hugged the life out of their kids. The two boys embraced their mothers, just happy to be back by their side!

Suritu and Mr. Sawyer stared at the scene before them, before the latter cleared his throat. Suritu turned to him, and a glare formed on her face.

"You sent them…didn't you?" she asked. Mr. Sawyer raised a brow, though Suritu could clearly tell it was a façade.

"I didn't send them to the city; they did that on their own volition." he said, crossing his arms. Suritu wasn't buying it and approached him with a menacing glare.

"But you tricked them. Had I not been there…I don't know what you're planning, but once I find the evidence I need…your life will be going down to Hell." she promised. Mr. Sawyer, however, just shrugged.

"Whatever; not the first threat you made to me that didn't fall through." he said with a smirk. Suritu's fist clenched, and she gritted her teeth…but she just stepped back, realizing that he has a point…

"I'll wait for you in the car." Mr. Sawyer then said, before walking off. Once he was far enough away, his face grew into a scowl.

"_Big Hero 6 got in the way. They may be regular humans with gear for weapons, but from what I've seen, they could have the potential to be formidable, though…I should have my friends and family lay low for a while, while I look for a way to get around them…and my daughter."_ he thought to himself as he walked away.

Back at the park, Suritu stared at the direction her father went when she felt someone patting her shoulder.

"Excuse me, Suritu?" asked Alba. Suritu turned to her and grew a smile.

"Yes?" she asked. Alba looked down at Esai, and then back at her.

"Um…I was wondering if…considering what happened today…you can be his babysitter?" she offered. Suritu was taken aback by the offer.

"M-Me?" she asked, placing her regular hand on her chest. Alba nodded.

"Yes. You see; we have a schedule planned for his homeschooling…but my wife is at work a lot, and at some days, my part-time job gets in the way. So…" she began, but Suritu nodded.

"Of course! I'll do it!" she said. Alba did a take-back, while Esai smiled in happiness.

"Great! I won't be alone, anymore!" he said as he ran forward and hugged Suritu. Suritu immediately picked him up and hugged him back as well. Alba looked at them and smiled. After a while, Suritu then looked at Ms. Grant and Daniel, who were walking away.

"What about him?" she asked. Alba turned to Daniel, and then back to her.

"Don't worry. Ms. Grant is fine; her husband's got a well-paid job, so she's at their house at all times." she replied. Suritu nodded in understanding.

"Oh…well then great!" she said before she hugged the two of them. Esai giggled, while Alba was taken aback at the gesture…before giving in and hugging her as well.

So, today has been quite eventful for Esai and his new friends. However, this day was only the true beginning of what is to come for the boy…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**Phew, I think I keep breaking my record for the longest chapter; 12, 791 words, not including the AN. Amazing!**

**So…yeah, we finally meet Big Hero 6! While it might seem Esai might've recognized Honey Lemon too soon…well, to be fair, they never encounter someone they are close to within the film and the show. Plus, given Esai's IQ of 645, it would make sense for the boy.**

**And the new "villains": I would like to give the villains an interesting motif, because…well, I won't spoil it until later on!**

**SO…that's all I have to say about this chapter! Hope you enjoy it, please be respectful to those who think differently, and stick around for more!**


	6. Chapter 5: Visit Gone Wrong!

Almost two weeks later, when the terror from that terrible day of being nearly captured by the mutants was dying down, Esai continues to live out his healthy life of playtime, cartoons, and homeschooling. Thankfully, Alba has given Esai a few days off of homeschool to recover from the trauma, while she took a few days off of her job so that she could provide comfort for him.

Unfortunately, even with this, plus with a new babysitter in the form of Esai's new friend/savior, Suritu Sawyer, Alba still didn't trust leaving Esai by himself. She didn't want a repeat of what happened.

However, for today, she can't be there to keep him company, because today's the day that she has to go to her pet-sitting duties. Even though Alba wants to be there for her son, she didn't want to lose her job. Yes, Elizabeth has the Lucky Cat Café, but for the family, any number of posts would help.

Despite this, she still wanted to be there for her son, always…so for the two weeks for Esai's recovery, Alba had to decide whether she should stay, or go to her job.

To this day, she hasn't decided yet.

* * *

That morning, Esai and Alba playing with their two pugs Basco and Otis, while waiting for Suritu to arrive. Esai giggled at seeing Otis lying on the ground, not wanting to get up and do anything. Basco, on the other hand, was very energetic and is continuously running around Alba, much to her annoyance.

"My goodness…Esai, can we trade pugs?" she asked with a smile. Esai looked at her and smile.

"It depends if Otis wants to move." he said as he looked at the dog before he tickled his belly. Otis just laid there, not reacting to the stimuli. Esai pouted, and then looked at Alba.

"Alright; we'll switch dogs." he said as he picked up Otis and handed him over to Alba.

_ **Knock. Knock. Knock.** _

The two looked towards the door, and Alba gritted her teeth a bit, growing anxious at her arrival.

"Is it her already? Esai, check the peephole." she instructed as she took Otis.

"Okay." he said, getting up and approaching the doorway. Alba then pulled on her phone and checked the time:

It was 8:30 AM.

She frowned, remembering that she has to make a decision immediately. That was when Esai called out,

"Momma! She's here!"

Alba looked at the direction of the doorway, as Esai opened the door. There stood Suritu Sawyer, who was waiting with her arms on her back with a smile. The two friends looked at each other, and their smiles brightened.

"Hey there, little guy!" she said as she happily picked up Esai, spinning him around. Esai giggled.

"Hi, Suritu! Ready for today?" he asked happily. Suritu nodded as she placed him down before they turned to Alba, who was standing up. During this time, Basco and Otis looked at the strange human, and they barked, running towards her. Suritu stepped back, a small look of fear on her face.

"Um…c-can someone take these things a-away or something?" she asked. Esai and Alba then picked up the dogs; Esai picked up Otis while Alba picked up Basco, both of whom were still barking at Suritu.

"Boys, calm down!" Alba scolded, and this made the two dogs turn to her. Esai giggled while he rubbed Otis's stomach and looked at her with a smile.

"Sorry, these are our dogs. This one is Otis," he began, lifting him briefly. Suritu looked at the pug, who was panting happily. Esai then turned his head towards Basco. "and THAT is Basco." he finished. Suritu looked at him, then at Alba, who nodded at her assuredly and then at the two dogs.

"Um…do they bite?" she asked, still fearful. Alba and Esai laughed and shook their heads.

"No way! They're friendly! Are you scared of dogs or something?" asked Alba. Suritu stared for a moment and then nodded.

"Actually, yes. I was attacked by a big one when I was seven; that's how I ended up with this." she said, gesturing to her metallic left arm. This made Alba and Esai stop laughing, and they frowned at each other.

"Ohhh…" Alba said.

After a moment of silence, Esai then turned to Suritu.

"Do you…want us to take them away? Because as momma said, they're friendly." he said with a smile. Suritu gave a sad smile and nodded.

"Y-Yeah…I'm s-sorry, Esai. B-But I can't be around dogs…at least for now. I-I promise; I'll work on that someday." she assured. Esai sighed in sadness while Alba looked at the two of them. She then handed Basco over to Esai.

"Esai, take these two to the garage. I want a word with Suritu." she instructed. Esai and Suritu widened their eyes as they looked at her.

"She's not in trouble; it's about…what happened two weeks ago." she explained once she saw their looks. Esai and Suritu nodded in understanding, and he took Basco, before he walked off, whispering to them apologies, leaving the two women alone.

Alba turned to Suritu, and she clasped her hands while she grew a shy smile.

"So, Suritu…um…I appreciate you looking out for my son. But uh…I'm not sure if you are, uh, actually looking forward to watching over him, if only for a couple of hours." she said. Suritu cocked her head backward.

"What? O-Of course, I'd love to watch over him. What made you think otherwise?" she asked, crossing her arms with a frown. Alba stuttered for a moment and shook her head.

"N-No! That's not it at all!" she said. Suritu stared at her and then raised a brow.

"Are you still unsure that you can't trust anyone outside of this family with your son?" she asked. Alba stared at her and then sighed.

"I'm sorry, Suritu. It's just that," she began, only for Suritu to pat her in the head.

"I understand. But believe me, I can watch over your son. Trust me when I say that he has learned his lesson. He won't be going anywhere without supervision." she assured politely.

Alba looked unsure, and she spoke up with,

"B-But what if those mutants showed up again?" she asked. Suritu's eyes widened for a bit and raised a brow.

"Mutants?" she asked. Alba nodded.

"Yes; Big Hero 6 showed me what has happened from their robot's recording screen." she said, referring to the conversation she, Ms. Grant, and Mr. Sawyer had that day.

_*Flashback*_

_We see Alba and the other adults in shock as the screen on the robot member's display showed the green-haired mutant flexing her hand, creating that portal that causes them to walk in before it closed._

_Alba had her mouth covered in shock._

_*Flashback ended*_

Suritu paled a bit. _"They recorded that? Oh god…"_ she thought to herself in a bit of fright before she noticed Alba beginning to panic.

"I'm especially afraid of that woman who created that portal…what if you guys got out and that…whatever it was, comes back?!" she asked, growing more and more paranoid. Suritu, after recovering from that brief shock, noticed her paranoia and grabbed her shoulders.

"Ms. Flores. Ms. Flores, listen to me!" she said, voice growing firm. Alba stopped and looked at her. The two of them stared at each other for a while. At this point, Esai was coming back from the garage and looked at the two women. He stood there, frozen.

"Now, are you calm?" asked Suritu. Alba, after a while, nodded.

"Yes. Yes, I'm calm now." she replied. Suritu nodded.

"Good…now, there's a chance that she'll get him the same way you saw that video…but even so, she'll probably do the same if we're inside this house. However, Big Hero 6 is perhaps searching for them at this point. And also if they do get to us, I assure you; I'll react to it quickly and fight back. After all, it's what I was 'designed' for." she said, adding the last sentence with a wink and smile.

Alba, while not entirely convinced, smiled at her, and nodded.

"I'm sure you are. Anyways, I sure hope you can prove me right on that." she said, growing a bit stern. Suritu nodded.

"You have my word." she assured, hugging her. Alba smiled, and patted her back before noticing Esai was standing nearby. Esai was grinning and gave the two thumbs up. Alba juts scoffed and stuck her tongue at him teasingly.

Soon, Alba gave Suritu instructions on what Esai should eat, and what games he usually likes to play, as well as several activities he enjoys. Before long, Alba said her goodbyes to the two friends, and drove off to her new job, leaving them alone for the rest of the day.

* * *

Later on, Esai was on Alba's laptop, playing the genetic engineering simulation game. Suritu was sitting next to him as she was watching him assemble various DNA strands. Esai looked at her and smiled.

"You've heard of DNA, right?" he asked. Suritu nodded.

"I'm sure everyone with the knowledge of basic biology knows what DNA is." she said. Esai giggled and nodded.

"Yeah; you're right." he replied. Suritu giggled as she lied down next to him, before raising a brow.

"Hey, can I ask you something? What makes you so interested in DNA?" she asked. Esai smiled as he placed a piece of the strand into the genome.

"DNA is the instruction of how an organism works. Every single strand of DNA produces protein, which does most of the work of providing instructions to the cell. With highly advanced genetic engineering and even a new field called 'Synthetic Biology', we could make buildings out of trees, giant insects that replace our aircraft. Maybe we can even create brand new organisms that might help us in ways that natural ones probably can't do very well." he explained whole-heartedly. Suritu giggled at his explanation.

"Cool. Do you plan on going to college and try it out?" she asked. Esai's smile faltered a bit and then shrugged.

"I…I dunno. I hope to start something related to this in the future without going to college. I don't want to go to another school. Have you been to one?" he asked. Suritu shook her head.

"No. I haven't…really gotten the chance to." she said, frowning a bit. Esai glared a bit before he sat straightened and scooted closer to her.

"Is it Mr. Sawyer? He didn't take you to college." he assumed. Suritu nodded.

"Obviously." she said with a shrug. Esai then leaned closer and gently pushed her with his body.

"Sorry about that." he said sympathetically. Suritu shook her head and patted him in the shoulder.

"Don't worry about it." she said. Esai looked at her and nodded. Then, after another period of silence, Esai pointed at the DNA.

"SO, do you like DNA?" he asked. Suritu shrugged.

"I guess. I'm not THAT much into Biology." she said with a small frown. Esai frowned a bit, before he went back to his laptop, finishing up the puzzle.

* * *

Later on, Suritu and Esai were watching some episodes of _Cyber-Saurus_, bored out of their minds.

"*sigh* You know, as much as I love this show…watching it all the time isn't that exciting." he muttered to himself. Suritu looked at him and grew another smile.

"Then why aren't we watching something else?" she asked.

"There's nothing else good on right now." he replied. Suritu nodded in understanding. For a while, nobody said anything. Then, Esai got an idea.

"Hey, can we go to SFIT?" he asked, turning around to look at her. Suritu raised a brow in confusion.

"SFIT?" she asked. Esai nodded.

"San Fransokyo Institute of Technology. It's near the Golden Gate Bridge. My sister is there!" he said, a smile beaming brightly. Suritu looked at him and grew unsure.

"I…I don't know, Esai…" she said. Esai frowned at this answer.

"Why not? I promise; I'll stay closer to you! I won't make the same mistakes as last time!" he pleaded, crawling closer to her with big eyes. Suritu chuckled shyly and patted him in the head.

"Are you sure?" she asked. Esai nodded rapidly.

"Please? I want to see my sister again!" he pleaded; hands clasped together. Suritu looked at him, still unsure. A part of her wanted to keep him inside for the rest of the day. But, on the other hand, he did remember the green-haired mutant being able to produce a portal, and as what Alba told her, it could happen even while they're inside.

Not to mention, seeing Esai's puppy-dog eyes and pouty lips just made her heart flutter happily. So, with a sigh, she looked at him and nodded.

"Okay." she conceded. Esai gasped happily and hugged her lovingly.

"Oh, thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" he cheered. Suritu smiled and ruffled his hair.

"Don't mention it, little fella. HOWEVER," she began, briefly pulling him back and making him look at her.

"You must promise me that, unless I put you in the eyesight of your sister, you will stay with me at all times. Understand?" she instructed firmly. Esai's smile faltered a bit and nodded.

"Yes, ma'am." he quickly replied with a nod. Suritu smiled and patted his left cheek.

"Good. Now, let me take you there." she said as she picked him up and walked towards the door. Esai laughed at the gesture, and he soon found himself placed onto Suritu's shoulders.

"Ready to go?" she asked as she walked away from the living room. Esai looked at her and raised a brow.

"Can you drive without Mr. Sawyer?" he asked. Suritu shook her head.

"Nope. I can do something MUCH cooler." she said, shaking her shoulders, making Esai giggle. Then, he gasped in shock.

"Wait! Put me down; I forgot something!" he pleaded. Suritu, while confused, nodded, and gently sets him down. Esai immediately then began to run towards the stairs.

"I'll be back!" he called out as he ran up the stairs. Suritu looked at him and sighed to herself, looking at the boy with a smile.

"_I bet it must be an 'I miss you' gift card or something."_ she thought to herself as she crossed her arms.

* * *

Upstairs, Esai ran into the mothers' bedroom and sped towards a brown drawer near the bed.

"I hope it's still here." he muttered to himself as he opened the drawer. In it were several papers, as well as an envelope. He pulled out the envelope and opened it up, pulling out the grade from Coeus's Followers. He looked at the IQ number of 645, and sighed, remembering that he has his older sister's secret identity.

"Well…I know her deep, dark secret. So it's only fair that I tell her, and maybe her friends, my own as well. *sigh* Who knows, maybe I might need their protection from the government, or those mutants…" he muttered to himself with a shiver at the end, before he placed the paper back inside and closed the envelope.

Before long, Suritu walked outside of the house. Esai was back on top of her shoulders, holding the envelope. He looked at Suritu and raised a brow.

"So…what's this special thing you have?" she asked. Suritu looked up and smirked.

"Well…do you remember the attack with those mutants? And how I was able to catch you and Daniel?" she asked. Esai memorized the attack and nodded.

"Yeah…why?" he asked, raising a brow. Suritu grasped his shoulders.

"Hold on tight!" she grinned, before speeding off along the streets at an incredible velocity. Esai shouted and clutched onto the envelope before hanging onto her fluffy ponytail. He wasn't expecting Suritu to go so fast. Then again, he did witness her doing some incredible acts during the attack.

Suritu sped along the streets, shouting and laughing in delight as the rest of the world appeared to pass by quickly.

At one point, she zoomed past a woman walking her two small poodles. The woman shouted upon feeling something zoom past her, causing her to release her two poodles. The two poodles panicked and ran to the road where a cycler was approaching. The woman was so frightened that she didn't hear _"Sorry!"_ being called out to her.

Esai clutched onto the girl's back, digging his fingers into her back. The envelope was also being held onto, though it was being crumpled up by the boy's hands due to him having to hold on tight.

"Hold on! Things are gonna get quite jumpy!" Suritu called out as she jumped up into the air, making both of them scream as they find themselves on top of the houses.

"HHHOOWW ARE YOU SO FAST?!" called out Esai through the pummeling air. Suritu chuckled.

"THAT'S A LONG STORY!" Suritu called out as they jumped from one roof to another.

It all went by very fast, as Suritu zoomed past numerous neighborhoods and through parks. Her speed did manage to cause some fright on the local populace. And at another point, her speed was caught by a nearby policeman's speedometer, which glitches up and shuts down since the rate she was going was a little beyond the limit, much to the cop's surprise.

* * *

Eventually, Esai felt Suritu begin to slow down. Before long, he felt her ultimately slow to a complete stop.

"Is THIS the place?" he heard her ask. Esai opened one eye, and he looked at his left.

There was a large sign, labeled as;

**San Fransokyo**

**Institute of Technology.**

Looking a little past the sign is the massive arch donning Japanese architect, such as hidden roofs. Esai smiled, remembering one instance when Honey Lemon sent a photo to his mothers years ago. He then climbed down to the ground, and looked at Suritu, clutching the envelope.

"Cool! This is the place!" he said. Suritu smiled.

"Great! I was afraid I was going a bit too fast, and-" she began before Esai grabbed her metal arm.

"Whatever! Let's get to the Robotics lab! She should be here around this time!" Esai insisted as he turned around, only for him to fall headfirst. Suritu flinched at this and leaned down.

"You okay?" she asked. Esai groaned and lifted his head.

"My legs…they feel very wobbly and numb." he said. Suritu chuckled.

"Whoops. I guess that's my fault; I was going so fast that I think your body is still getting used to…well, not going so fast. Hold on." she explained as she picked him up. Esai groaned.

"You've got the envelope?" asked Suritu, nodded. Esai nodded.

"Uh-huh." he replied. Suritu giggled and smiled.

"Alright. Let me know the directions to where this 'Robotic Labs' is." she said as she walked inside, carrying Esai with her.

Eventually, they found a blue, glassy building with the front, in Esai's eyes, resembling a giant Whale Shark's head.

"Ooh, look at this. This building looks nice." Suritu said as she stopped to look. Esai followed her gaze and smiled.

"That's the place. Honey Lemon doesn't have classes today, yet she should be in her labs." he explained. Suritu looked at him and raised a brow.

"Really? Wait, why is she here if she doesn't have classes?" she asked. Esai blew air in a whistle.

"From what I've heard, SFIT doesn't hold back when it comes to homework. That's why I don't want to go to college. My motto: _**'Play all day, no hard work. That's the way!'**_" Esai explained. Suritu giggled and shook her head.

"Alright. Now let's head inside and see her." she said as she stepped inside. At this point, Esai was beginning to feel his legs again. So, he turned to her and asked if she could let him down. Suritu obliged, and after a few moments of standing around, Esai could walk again. Suritu then noticed the envelope.

"Hey, chump?" she asked. Esai looked at her, and she pointed at the envelope.

"What is inside that envelope?" she asked. Esai looked at it and frowned.

"I…I don't want to talk about it. I want to share this with my sister, but I don't trust anyone else with this." he said with a frown. Suritu raised a brow. Esai sighed and had to clarify. "It was my mothers' request. They don't want the wrong people hearing it." he added. Suritu nodded in understanding.

"Oh, okay. I understand." she said. Esai nodded.

"Yeah. It's the same, I presume, as to why you won't tell me how you are so strong or fast." he added as they walked towards the door. Suritu did a take-back, but Esai ignored her as he opened the door.

They stepped inside, and Esai felt the cool air envelope him. He shivered for a moment.

"Yep, exactly like I thought in movies and shows." he muttered to himself. Suritu, however, looked amused.

"Nice." she muttered as they stepped inside. Esai looked around.

"Alright…now where is she?" he muttered to himself. He took Suritu's hand, and they began to walk to the left.

After a while, the pair arrived at one part of the building, with the entrance towards the lab, labeled;

_Applied Science _ _ **102.** _

"You think this might be the place?" asked Suritu. Esai shrugged.

"Maybe. Let me check." he said before he opened the door and peeked inside. He was, to say the least, fascinated by what was inside.

Inside the room were several college students testing out their inventions. One of them was a man fixing up a large, dog-shaped machine. Two female students were typing something up, and the nearby 3D printer was making something up to resemble a piece of machinery. Nearby was a diagram of what appeared to be a large airplane. Esai didn't know what it was for, but he didn't pay any attention.

Then, he noticed a familiar figure in one of the labs. It was a Latina girl with long, ginger hair, wearing a lab coat, but he could tell that there is also a yellow undershirt. She was fiddling with some chemicals in a machine, with a tank nearly pitch-black with what appears to be a vent. He smiled.

"Yep. She's here." he told Suritu as he pulled back. Suritu smiled and nodded.

"Good. Now, go and talk to her." she insisted. Esai's smile faltered as he stepped away from the door.

"Uh…I dunno." he said. Suritu raised a brow.

"Why not?" she asked. Esai looked at her and scratched the back of his head. Suritu doesn't know about this, but Esai IS aware of Honey Lemon's secret superhero alter ego, and even though a part of him is happy that she's helping people…another part of him is afraid of what would happen if the other members know about the fact that he knew. He wasn't sure how they would react if they found out that someone close to them would find out. He knew Honey Lemon won't ever hurt him. However, given the circumstances…

However, he can't tell Suritu about this, for he's afraid for the same reasons why he won't tell her the information on the envelope and why she won't tell him (just yet) about how she was so fast and so strong. So, he had to improvise.

"I…I don't know how she would react if she were to see me. A-After all, aside from the occasional phone calls, and that one visit when one of her friends died, I haven't seen her in a long time, Suritu! I-Is she even the same Luciana Flores that _I_ know?" he explained, a small hint of fear in his voice. Suritu pitied the boy, looking at him with a frown.

"Esai…how much do you love your sister?" she asked. Esai raised a brow.

"A lot…more than anything I…would even describe. W-When she first left to attend college; I was petrified that I won't see her again." he began. Suritu smiled at this.

"You said she called you? When was the last time you two had a phone call?" she said as she knelt down. Esai pondered for a moment.

"Um…almost three months ago." he replied. Suritu nodded again.

"Good. Now, do you remember how she acted? Was she exactly like how she was when she lived with you?" she asked.

After a few moments of pondering, Esai realized what she meant. He could very well remember the last time they had a video chat; sure, Honey Lemon was a bit mad with him when he explained why he was bullied, but other than that…she was the same, sweet older sister he looks up to. And with the knowledge of her superhero identity, and with the fact that the call happens long after Big Hero 6 first debuted…Esai grew a smiled and looked at her.

"Yeah." he said, growing more confident. Suritu nodded once again.

"That's what I like to hear, champ." she said before teasing him with ruffling his hair. Esai chuckled and stepped back. Then, Suritu sighed and stood up.

"Can I trust you to be by yourself with your sister for a while?" she asked, now growing a bit more serious. Esai, while a bit confused, nodded.

"Yeah? Why?" he asked. Suritu looked at him.

"I'm just gonna have a look around. I won't be too far. Just around this building." she explained. Esai nodded, just excited to meet his sister again.

"Okay. Thanks for the ride." he said before enveloping her legs into a hug. Suritu looked at him, and smiled, before patting him in the head like a drum.

"No problem. Be good." she said as she opened the door and gently pushing Esai inside, before shutting it away, leaving herself alone. She then sighed to herself and narrowed her eyes.

"They might still be here, watching us. I won't let them take my friend away." she said, referring to the mutants, before clenching her fists, and walking away to patrol the area.

In the main lab, Honey Lemon was pouring something into the tank. She had a big smile on her face as she sees the billowing vent smoke coming from beneath the tank.

"Alright. Now…all I need are some cyclophospholipids." she muttered to herself before looking at one corner of her lab, searching for the beaker. After a few moments, she raised a brow and began to search around the lab.

"Now, where is that beaker? I could've sworn I've…" she muttered to herself as she searched. Then, on her right, a pair of small hands holding two cylinders lifted it.

"Is this the one?" asked a voice. Honey Lemon turned to the cylinders and smiled.

"Oh, there it is. Thank you, Esai." she said as she took the cylinders and prepared to open the lid to the tank…only for her to freeze, eyes widening in shock. She then turned to the direction of the voice and gasped, her smile growing upon seeing a familiar face.

"Esai!" she cheered as she placed the cylinders down and extended her arms out. Esai giggled as he felt himself being lifted and spun around in place, the two of them laughing in happiness.

"Hi, Lucy!" Esai greeted. Honey Lemon giggled.

"I've missed you, _mi pequeño Velociraptor!_" she cooed happily.

"I missed you too, _tu Sauroposeiden!_" he teased back. Honey Lemon just giggled, and the two of them remained hugging each other for a while. Then, as Honey Lemon placed him back down, she looked at him with a raised brow.

"Sauroposeiden? What is that?" she asked. Esai looked at her and giggled.

"That's the tallest dinosaur that has ever existed: around 60 feet tall." he said. Honey Lemon nodded in understanding before she widened her eyes and glared at him.

"So you're saying I'm taller than a giraffe?" she asked, though there was a grin on her face. Esai giggled as he stepped back.

"¡_Vaya, mocoso! ¡Te__voy a__arrancar las mejillas y luego te las comeré! __Ven aca! Raaahh!_" she growled, grabbing Esai and opened her mouth as wide as she could. Esai squealed and prepared to embrace a long-missed tickle round.

However, the tickling didn't come, and he looked at her, seeing her looking at the other students, who were staring at them weirdly. The two siblings' cheeks blushed, and they smiled, before pulling back, chuckling.

Once the others went back to their work, Honey Lemon turned to Esai.

"What are you doing here? Did momma and meemaa decide to drop by?" she asked with a smile. Esai's smile faltered slightly.

"Well. They entrusted a babysitter to watch over me. We just got bored at home and decided to come here." he said with a shrug. Honey Lemon nodded. Then, she raised a brow in confusion.

"W-Wait…then, where's your babysitter?" she asked. Esai pointed to the front door.

"She's taking a walk. She said she wouldn't be far." Esai said with a shrug. Honey then bit her lip.

"Oh, I hope so. I remember what happened last time you went by yourself." she said, adding a little firm tone in the end. Esai raised a brow in confusion.

"What? What are you…oh! How could I forget, you're one of the, uh…" he said and was about to spill her secret when he managed to seal his mouth shut. Honey gritted her teeth in surprise but sighed in relief before kneeling down.

"Yes. Remember what I said; no one can know about our secret." she reminded. Esai nodded.

"Right. Sorry." he replied. Then, he noticed the vent on her desk. He smiled and tilted his head.

"What are you working on?" he asked. This made Honey beam in excitement.

"Oh; THIS I KNOW you're gonna love! Come here come here!" she said as she pulled him closer to the tank.

"I am working on my Organic Chemistry homework: the Origins of Life." she introduced. Esai's face grew intrigued. Honey noticed and then moved her head closer to the tank.

"The water in this tank is very acidic and filled with iron, while the gases are rich in nitrogen, and had no oxygen, very much like how Earth's oceans were billions of years ago! With that, we were able to create a synthetic hydrothermal vent! I got some more fatty acids into the tank. All I need are the cyclophospholipids, and then we'll be finished." she said as she lifted the 'fatty acids' beaker up.

"Cool! I never knew life could've originated like this! Wait…why do we need that…whatever that word wa-Ow!" Esai began, but he mistakenly placed his hand on the glass to clear the vision, and he pulled his hand back in recoil. Honey gasped and approached him.

"Are you okay, sweetheart?" she asked, looking at his hand. The hand was growing a bit red. Esai looked at her and shook his head.

"No! The glass's hot!" he replied, shaking his hand. Honey sighed.

"Let me take you to the sink. I should've told you about the heat of the glass. Sorry…" she said apologetically as she took his hand and guided him to the sink, where she grabbed his hand and gently washed it. Esai looked at her, and then at the tank.

"Why is it so hot?" he asked. Honey chuckled innocently.

"Well, the temperature insane heat temperature was coming from the vent. It helps to create the first protocells; otherwise the combining chemicals will dissolve." she explained with a sigh. Esai pouted, but he understood.

Once they were finished up, Esai then looked at the beaker.

"So…why, do you need that?" he asked as Honey took it.

"The cyclophospholipids help increase protocellular stability to metal ions. In a way, this stabilizes the proto-cell enough for it to pro-create." she explained as she opened the lid, releasing some steam. She then, with care, poured in the cyclophospholipids into the tank.

"There we go! Now…we wait." she finished. Esai smiled and looked at her.

"For how long?" she asked. Honey shrugged with a cheeky smile.

"A couple of days. It takes a while." she said. Esai just nodded.

"Oh…okay." he said. Honey just smiled as she patted him in the head.

"Thanks for the beaker, by the way. I appreciate the help." Honey said. Esai giggled. Then, after a while of standing there, Honey noticed something on his hands.

"What is that?" she asked. Esai looked down at his hands and immediately remembered another reason as to why he was here.

"Oh, THIS. I forgot…well since I know your secret identities, well, I wanted to show you and your friends MY secret. It's only fair, you know…wait, where are your friends?" he explained, and then looked at her in confusion. Just then, Honey's phone can be heard vibrating from her purse.

"Oh, that must be them." she said as she skipped over to her purse. She looked inside and then nodded.

"It's our leader, Hiro Hamada. He wants me and my friends to meet in his lab. Do you wanna come? You can bring that with us." she said, referring to the envelope. Esai nodded and then looked at her project.

"What about that?" he asked, pointing to the tank. Honey shrugged.

"It's fine on its own. Anyways, it's gonna take days for it to be completed. Come on, this meeting might have something to do with those super-humans." she said, before taking his hand and walked away from her lab. Esai, however, looked a bit unsure. When he first reunited with her, the fear of meeting the rest of the team has sizzled down. However, now that he will be meeting the rest of them, assuming that they even know that he figured out who one of their members really is, the fear came back.

"Um…Lucy, do the others know about me, and that I know who you really are?" he asked. Honey looked at them as they left and shook her head.

"Not yet. Why?" she asked. Esai bit his lower lip, anxiety present in his face. Honey noticed, and they stopped a few feet away from the entrance.

"Sweetie…are you scared the others might hurt you?" she asked. Esai, after a while, nodded. Honey shook her head and knelt.

"Oh, baby…my friends would NEVER hurt you. Whether it might be because you know of my um…alter ego, as Freddie would put it, or because you might not agree with something we do (not that I know why you would), we would never hurt you to silence you. The worst we might do is MAYBE get some memory-wipe chemicals. And we both know you don't want that, do we?" she asked with a gentle smile. Esai looked at her, a bit taken aback at the last sentence.

"Uh…that last sentence sounds WAY more sinister than I think you might intend." he pointed out. Honey just chuckled and shook her head.

"Sorry, didn't mean for it to come out like that. Anyways, the point is: they won't do anything to harm you, nor will I let them. You have my word." she assured, patting him in the left cheek. Esai, while still unsure, decided to take her word for it and smiled.

"Okay, Lucy. I trust you." he replied. Honey nodded and ruffled his hair.

"Good. Now, let's get going." she took his hand before dashing off, making Esai yelp in surprise.

* * *

Before long, Honey opened the door to a private lab, and Esai took a good look inside. There, surrounding a large, white robot, were several other people. These are Honey's friends:

The tall, African American man with short dreadlocks named Damon O-Ginger, though his friends call him Wasabi.

The short, Korean descent woman with short hair and a purple streak that looks athletic was named Ethel Tomago, though her friends call her Gogo Tomago.

The tall, Caucasian man with a monster beanie and long blonde hair was next. Esai remembered Honey Lemon calling him Fred. In his mind, he should've been called 'Shaggy' or 'Hippie' given his appearance.

In the middle was a white, fat robot that Esai resembles a walking marshmallow. This is the team's personal healthcare companion, Baymax.

Next to him, looking at Baymax's screen was a fourteen-year-old boy with spikey black hair. This is the child prodigy of SFIT, and leader of Big Hero 6, Hiro Hamada.

"Hi, guys. I'm here." Honey called out. The others turned to her, and Hiro nodded.

"Oh, good. You're on time. And…who is that you've brought with you?" asked Hiro, raising a brow. Esai smiled shyly and scooted to behind Honey's legs.

"Hi…" he said shyly. The others turned to Esai, brows raised. Then, Fred shot up and pointed to him.

"Hey, it's that boy at the phone call from all those months ago! How you doing little fella?" he asked, approaching Esai. Esai's smile faltered a bit as he shrank back some more towards his older sister.

"Uh…good, thanks?" Esai replied, rather shyly. Fred just chuckled.

"He IS so cute!" he said, patting him in the head. Esai flinched at the contact, though he kept a friendly smile. Honey, however, noticed and gently patted Fred in the forehead.

"Um, Freddie…he's just getting to know you all, and he's very shy. So…maybe give him some personal space until he feels comfortable." she said with a solemn smile. Fred nodded, though he still looked at him.

"No problem! *clears throat* My name is Fred, and it's wonderful to meet ya, little fella." he said, patting him again. Esai flinched again, but he still kept that forceful smile.

"Uh…yeah, nice to meet you too, Shaggy." he replied. Honey just sighed to herself as she shook her head.

"Esai…I'm sorry, guys." she said as she turned to the boy, but Fred just laughed.

"Shaggy? Oh, I can see why; I do a pretty good Shaggy voice, huh?" he asked, putting on a…very poorly done Shaggy voice impression. The others looked at him with raised brows, and Gogo had a cringed expression.

"My God, Fred. That was a bad Shaggy impression. And you have to suck REALLY hard to achieve that." she said, rubbing her forehead. Fred pouted, and sat on a nearby sofa, while Esai just covered his mouth, stifling a giggle. Honey just sighed as she stepped aside and placed her hand around Esai.

"Everyone, as you can all see…I've brought my little brother, Esai Flores here, to join us for today." she stated. Esai waved at them.

"Hi." he said. The others gave smiles and waved at him…well, only Hiro and Wasabi did. Gogo just gave a small smile.

"Sup?" she went. Esai just shrugged back.

"Fine. Especially since I have figured out THIS is Big Hero 6…the one that saved me and my friends two weeks ago?" he asked, smile fading. This made the others do a take-back, staring at him with shock.

"W-What?! H-How does he know about us? Honey Lemon, do you know about this?!" asked a frantic Hiro. Honey gritted her teeth as Esai raised a brow at her.

"Wait, 'Honey Lemon', what kind of name is that?" he asked. Honey shrugged.

"It's a nickname I usually go by, now. I'll explain later." she replied before looking at the others to explain.

"Back when we saved him and his friends from those people, he figured out who I was by…wait, how did you figure out it was me?" she explained, and then asked, turning to him. Esai kept his brow raised, and he pointed at her.

"Your hair color is the same. You're still as tall as a Sauroposeiden (and I think a bit taller in your suit if I remember correctly), and…you are carrying the same purse as you did the last time I saw you." he said, pointing to her purse…which is the same as the one she uses in battle. Honey chuckled a bit in embarrassment.

"Whoops…I…well, to be fair…I didn't expect to meet YOU during my time as a hero." she explained, flexing her fingers in place. Esai nodded.

"I should've figured this out sooner! Even though the world will not recognize us, it's only fair that only those closest to us will be able to recognize one of us! Just like in Captain Fancy Pants Issue #376!" Fred declared as he snapped his fingers in realization.

Everyone was silent for a while before Hiro began pondering.

"Well…actually, he has a point. Alright, that gives us even more to stay away from our families whenever we are out patrolling. So, kid…do you think you can keep our secret…well, a secret?" he asked, giving a pleading grin. Esai nodded with a smile.

"Yeah…so, you won't kill me?" he asked. They looked at him for a few moments before they began laughing.

"Of course not. Who do you think we are, anti-heroes?" asked Fred, clutching the side of a sofa, trying to keep himself from falling…which failed as he lost grip and fell onto the floor. Honey ignored him and gently grasped Esai's shoulders, looking at him with an assuring smile.

"Told you, they won't harm you." she said warmly. Esai looked at her and smiled again and turned towards the others once they've calmed down.

"Besides, I know a thing or two about keeping secrets. Especially one that would make me a target for criminals, or even the government." he said, casually. Again, everyone froze as they looked at him.

"What do you mean, kid?" asked Gogo, brow raised in confusion. Esai raised his hand, revealing the envelope.

"This. I wanted to share this with you guys because…well, since I know your secrets, it's only fair, you know mine. Plus, thinking about it now, it could give you guys a lead as to WHY those mutants want me." he said. The nerd gang's interest peaked as Hiro approached him.

"May I see that?" he asked as he extended his hand out. Esai then handed it over to him.

"Here, uh…what is your name?" he asked. Hiro smiled as he took the envelope and looked at him.

"My name is Hiro Hamada. That tough-looking girl over there," he pointed his thumb towards Gogo. "is my friend, Gogo Tomago. And he," he then looked at Wasabi. "is Wasabi." he finished. Gogo and Wasabi smiled, and the latter saluted with his two fingers.

"Nice to meet ya, little man." he said. Gogo just tilted her head up briefly.

"S'up?" she just went. Esai smiled at them and waved. Then, he raised a brow and turned to Gogo.

"Wait, 'Tomago'? I've heard of that name before…are you, by any chance, aware of a pompous jerk of a girl named Emma Tomago?" he asked. Upon hearing this, everyone else just cringed.

"Oh, no." Wasabi went.

"Here we go." Fred said.

"Not now, Esai…" Honey muttered under her breath. Esai looked at them with confusion, before he heard Gogo snarl back.

"That pompous jerk of a girl happens to be my little sister!" she said, eyes glaring at him. Esai widened his eyes in shock before he returned the glare.

"Oh, I see. From the looks of you and how you were with Fred, you two seem likes peas in a pod." he stated, crossing his arms. Gogo just exhaled through her nose.

"Looks who's talking; you got her expelled since you took that toy for yourself." she replied. Esai felt his brow twitch.

"She was hitting me for three days!" he replied.

"That wouldn't have happened if you haven't decided to-" Gogo continued before,

"Alright, enough!" Hiro and Honey said at the same time, the former raising his hands between them. He looked at both of them with a stern expression.

"Whatever happened between him and your sister, Gogo; it's gonna have to wait. What Esai's envelope has here might be of importance to us." he stated.

"So can you both PLEASE put that aside until we can deal with these super-humans?" Honey added as she clutched Esai's shoulders and pulled him close to her. Esai and Gogo glared at each other, and they nodded. Hiro sighed in relief before he continued to open the envelope.

After a brief period of tense silence, Fred looked at Esai and asked him a simple yet important question.

"So…what's inside that you think makes the mutants want you? Come to think of it; what makes you think any bad guy wants you? Just curious?" he asked. Esai scratched the back of his head.

"Well…it's from 'Coeus's Followers.' You know, the world's most reliable IQ testing organizations." he explained. Hiro and the others nodded.

"Oh yeah, that's where Tadashi and I got my IQ scored: 125 for Tadashi and 140 for myself. What about you?" he asked as he pulled out the sheet of paper and looked at it. Honey gasped.

"Oh, that's right. Momma and meemaa never told me your IQ. How high is it?" she asked, kneeling towards him. Esai gulped, but just before he was gonna tell her,

"HOLY CRAP!" Hiro shouted. Everyone jumped in place, staring at Hiro in concern.

"What is it? What does it say?" asked Gogo, who was the first to approach him. Wasabi and Fred followed after her, and Honey walked over to them. Esai stayed behind, cheeks blushing in worry. Once they laid eyes on what was on the paper, their expressions contorted into one of shock! All of them gasped, and they raised jerked their heads to him, and then back at the paper, and then back at him again, and then back at the paper again. They repeated this motion four more times until Honey pointed at the paper.

"Is this real?" she asked. Esai nodded.

"Momma and meemaa were unsure too until they called the founder of 'Coeus's Followers.' They told me that she promised she wasn't making it up. Given what my mothers say about 'Coeus's Followers', I don't see why I shouldn't believe them." he said with a shrug. Then, Baymax, who was staring at them the whole time, waddled up, turning off his screen.

"**He is correct; 'Coeus's Followers' is known to be one of the most accurate IQ test organizations in the world, according to various scientific studies done by: **_**LiveScience,**_** and **_**BBC**_**. If the numbers of: Esai Flores's IQ are correct, then his IQ is indeed: 645." **he stated in a monotone voice as he leaned in to inspect the paper. The others stared at Baymax, and then at Esai. Esai cowered a bit in fear.

"Esai…" Honey began, but she couldn't get out a word out. She was in too much shock. Baymax turned his head to look at his various patients.

"**You all seem to be in a state of shock. Your mouths are: hanging open, and-" **Baymax began, only for Hiro to pat him in the stomach.

"I know that, Baymax. It's just that…this shouldn't even be possible for a normal human being to possess such a HIGH IQ number. Baymax, scan his brain." he demanded. Esai raised a brow as Baymax tilted his head up and down.

_ **Beep. Beep.** _

"**Scan complete. Esai's brain is: mostly identical to a regular child's brain. However, there are differences in Esai's neocortex. The average child's neocortex has around 100 billion neurons in the cortex, the same as the adults, with preexisting pathways."** he began, turning on his screen, showing a comparison between Esai's brain and a regular child's brain, before pointing at Esai.

"**However, Esai's neocortex has developed numerous new neurological pathways, particularly along the visual, tactile, auditory, and even pre-frontal cortex. As a result, Esai's brain has around ten times the amount of neurons as a regular child's brain."** he finished as the diagram zoomed into the brain as mentioned earlier parts, showing the new neurons stretched out and connecting with both each other, and the pre-existing pathways, before he shuts off the screen.

This made Fred begin to chuckle in excitement.

"Hoohoohoo! This is amazing! We've got ourselves a real-life Lex Luther!" he cheered as he slid over to Esai.

"Think of the possibilities this boy will provide! He will make serums that will help me transform into a monster at will! Or, he will make me a sandwich that will turn me invisible! Ooh, ooh, ooh! I have an even better idea: maybe, just MAYBE, he will help give ME brand new superpowers, not just the ability to transform into a monster at will! Think about it, guys!" he listed as he grabbed Esai and lifted him the same way Rafiki lifted young Simba in _The Lion King!_ He then began to sing nonsensical oracles as he swung Esai side to side. The others just looked on, face-faulting. Honey then approached Fred.

"Freddie, you're making him uncomfortable." she scolded as she took Esai from Fred. Fred stopped and just froze in place, his arms still in the air.

"That's number one. Number two; those things you mentioned are still not science." she added, shaking her head as she was placing him down. Esai looked between the two of them, wondering what she meant by that. Honey then placed her arms on Esai's shoulders.

"And number three; this is serious. We're dealing with something that is NOT normal." she stated. Hiro nodded and added in.

"Obviously, seeing such a high IQ and convoluted brain, if this gets out, is certainly gonna cause quite a controversy with the general public." he stated, looking at Esai sympathetically. Esai nodded.

"Yeah, the bad people, those mutants…even the government." he reiterated. Everyone, even Gogo, looked at him with concern.

"B-But…why would the mutants want him for the brainpower? Wait, how did they even know?" asked Wasabi. Esai shrugged.

"Don't know. I…I think they might have one that was at my neighborhood, and they must've caught what I was thinking…o-or maybe it was that guy that runs so fast." he replied, pondering.

"Another thing; I don't think they want to use his brainpower at all. If I remember correctly; they said they wanted to take him to their Sanctuary." Honey added. Esai cowered down a bit, remembering what the teenage mutant told them,

_"We are trying to bring one of those kids back to our Sanctuary! But this girl won't let us!"_

Esai bit his lip.

"I…I don't know what they are planning for me back at their Sanctuary, and I don't want to know." he stated, rubbing his arms. Hiro and Honey looked at him and felt sympathy. Honey then gently caressed his hair.

"Don't worry, Esai. We're gonna keep you safe. Right guys?" she asked, looking at the others with the bright smile.

"Pfft, duh! We're heroes! Of course, we'll keep him safe!" Fred said, patting him in the head again, once more making Esai flinch. Hiro nodded.

"Tadashi would've wanted us to help anyone. Especially those who are different like you, Esai. No offense." he replied, gently holding his left hand with his right hand. Esai nodded, a small smile growing.

"None taken, I guess." he replied. Even Gogo nodded as she and Wasabi approached him.

"I may not approve of what you did to my sister, and given the circumstance of what happened between you two, as well as the discovery of your IQ, don't be surprised if I don't trust you. But I'm not cruel enough to leave someone in danger. I'm in." she declared, looking Esai, first with a small glare, before her gaze grew more sympathetic. Esai looked a bit unsure at first, but after a short while, he shrugged, knowing that Gogo isn't very bad…at least, compared to the mutants.

"To the power of 6!" Fred stated as he reached his hand out. The others pulled their hands out into a circle.

"To the power of 6!" everyone, even Baymax, joined in. Esai's smile grew as his heart fluttered. Esai, wanting to join in, stuck his hand out, joining in. Honey and Esai looked at each other and just smiled at each other with small giggles.

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside the hall, Suritu Sawyer was walking by the lab.

"Looks good so far. One more round, just to be sure." she said, referring to her little patrol before heading outside.

"So, what's this meeting about, Hiro?" Suritu's enhanced hearing picked up the sound of Honey Lemon talking from inside the room. Suritu raised a brow and turned her attention to the door. She slowly approached the door and listened in.

"Oh, alright. Anyways, so Baymax's scanners have detected something rather unusual with the mutant's blood cells." Hiro stated. Suritu bit her lip as she widened her eyes in shock. However, she remained calm; she knew that by panicking, she could risk having their machines pick up her heartbeat.

* * *

Back inside, Baymax's screen showed the image of the mutants. Esai gulped a bit at the memory, and Honey gently grasped his hand in comfort. Then, several boxes appeared from the screen, with several lines extending from the boxes to some of the mutants in the picture.

"**While we were on the roof confronting these mutants, my scanners detected: anomalies in their cells."** Baymax stated.

"What kind of anomalies? May I see them?" asked Esai, growing curious as to what he meant. Baymax complied as he made one box zoom in, revealing a strand of the mutant's DNA. Esai walked closer and began to inspect it.

"Hmm…seems normal. Can you show me the genetic alphabet?" he requested. Fred raised a brow.

"Genetic alphabet?" he asked.

"It's the four letters that makeup DNA. Scientifically known as 'Nucleotides', the letters are A, T, G, C, which stand for Adenine, Thymine, Guanine, and Cytosine, respectively." he explained as the DNA diagram shift to a more cartoony style. There, Esai and the others could see the genetic alphabet. Esai scratched his chin.

"So…there's the usual alphabet…wait a second?" he mumbled, upon noticing a question mark in one base. "Baymax...why is there a question mark on this base?" he asked, pointing to it.

"**This is an unidentified nucleotide. This has not been recorded in any other people that I have scanned."** Baymax replied. Esai was now intrigued.

* * *

Back outside, Suritu gritted her teeth in shock; this 'Baymax' machine can scan other people's genomes for mutations!

"Oh, god…t-then he might've scanned my DNA, and Esai as well…I've got to do something." she pondered to herself as she paced about, wondering what to do.

Suddenly, she bumped into someone, and the two pulled back. Suritu looked down, and she saw a sixteen-year-old girl, with olive tan skin, and long black hair tied to a low ponytail. The girl is around five-feet and two inches tall, and was wearing a cream-colored turtleneck, black pants under an orange skirt, and black shoes. One can also see two red and yellow bracelets on its left wrist.

This is SFIT'S other prodigy, Karmi.

"Watch where you're going!" Karmi stated, brushing her clothes. Suritu flinched at her shouting, and upon fearing that they will hear her, she grabbed Karmi's mouth and sped away, before hiding in one corner.

Karmi's screams were muffled, but she was putting up quite a fight. Suritu pulled out a cover from her metallic arm, revealing a set of buttons. She pressed a green button, and the palm of her metal arm opened out. She aimed it at Karmi and held in her breath.

Immediately, green mist billowed from the hole, and Karmi was forced to breathe it in. Immediately, her struggling began to lessen, and soon, she was unconscious.

Suritu gently laid her down and stepped back, whispering to herself, frantically, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

After assuring herself that Karmi would not be moving from that spot anytime soon, Suritu pressed another button, and another compartment opens, revealing a robotic bee. Suritu gently grabbed it and pulled it closer to her face.

"Go inside, keep an eye on Esai, and if the robot knows too much, drain the battery." she instructed. The robotic bee flashed blue and flew towards the direction of the lab. Suritu sighed and then looked at Karmi, wondering where she'll put her.

Back inside the lab, Esai and the others were still staring at Baymax' screen, now getting a good look at the mutant's genomes.

"I…I don't know what else to say aside from…Jeez…" Fred said. Esai nodded.

"Agreed. Some of these mutants, like that Scarlet woman, have five extra letters, while others have twenty letters." he stated.

No one was paying attention to the front door, where the robot bee slid inside from underneath. The bee extends its wings out and began to fly upwards and towards the gang.

"But, the 'how' and 'when' notwithstanding, WHY did they give them such powers? Don't they know that experimenting on humans is…well, unethical?" asked Wasabi, hands raised in disbelief. Esai raised a brow.

"It is?" he asked. Wasabi nodded.

"Yeah; it violates BASIC human rights!" he replied.

"Oh…" Esai replied.

Neither of them noticed the robotic bee fly over towards Baymax, landing on the robot's shoulder. The bot crawled its way over towards the area where the head meets the body.

"So…now what?" asked Gogo as the robot's forehead opens up, and out extended a tiny circular cutter. It turns on, and it begins to cut through the robot's head, without Baymax seeming to notice.

"Not sure, guys. They may seem intimidating; but they didn't sound like they have malicious intentions. They just wanted to take him to their 'Sanctuary', wherever that is." Fred's voice said as the bot crawls inside.

"Regardless, we can't let them take him away if we don't exactly know WHY they would." Honey replied as the bot crawls towards the chest.

Back outside, as the others began to ponder on what to do, Esai realized something.

If these extra letter bases in their genomes gave them these superpowers…then not only did the same apply to Suritu but also…

"So…something just came into my mind, Baymax." Esai began.

Inside Baymax, the bot turned to Esai and made several short, high-pitched beeps.

"**What is it, Esai?"** asked Baymax as the robot frantically began to search for something to poke its needles in to drain the battery.

"Do you…did you scan anyone else that might have a similar 'situation' that the mutants have?" asked Esai, just as the robot bee stumbled on a panel with screw bolts on at the midsection of his endoskeleton's back.

As quickly as it could, it began to unscrew the four bolts. Around this time, Baymax scanned Esai.

"**I have, indeed, found two more people with 'abnormal' genetic properties. One of them is: you."** he began, pointing at Esai.

Back outside, Esai and the others gasped at the revelation. Baymax, for proof, went back to Esai's brain diagram, and zoomed in to at a microscopic level, showing his DNA, along with the letter bases. Unlike with the others, there is only ONE extra letter, located at various parts of the genome.

Esai stared at the image, shock ever-present in his face. The others stared at him, and Honey was especially feeling sorry for Esai.

"So…does this mean that…?" Esai began as he turned towards Honey Lemon.

Suddenly, they heard the screen shut off, and the sound of stuttering. Everyone turned around to see Baymax standing rigid, head, and eye twitching.

"**AAAAAHHH…AAAAHHH…"** he droned out, twitching in place. Esai stepped back, growing a bit uneasy, while the others grew concerned. Hiro, especially, was worried.

"Uh, Baymax? What's going on?" he asked as he began to approach the robot. As he walked past Esai, Esai turned to the others in plea.

"I, I didn't touch him, did I?" he asked in fear. Honey shook her head as she approached him.

"No, sweetie. We saw you; you didn't touch him in any way. It might be some glitch or something." she assured.

"What the heck? Why is there a hole on Baymax's head?" asked Hiro, confused, and scared at the same time. The others grew alarmed as Gogo approached the teen.

"What?!" she asked, walked toward him, and looking at the hole on the back of Baymax's head.

"**I…I am-helt-care, your p-p-p-eronal: Baymax companion-n-n-n!"**

All of a sudden, Baymax's arms started flailing, knocking Gogo aside and nearly hitting Hiro as well. Everyone shouted as they stepped back in horror as Honey Lemon grabbed Esai and pulled her closer to her!

"Gogo!" Wasabi called out as Baymax began to jerk his head forward and backward before he began to wonder about the lab, the head-banging causing a nearby table to split into two from the force.

"Lucy! What's going on?! I thought Baymax was friendly!" Esai asked in fright as he looked up at her. Honey looked at him and nodded.

"He is, usually! I don't know what's going on!" she said as she looked at the doorway. With quick thinking, she picked him up and ran towards it, before opening the door.

"Go and find a place to hide! We'll take care of Baymax!" she instructed. Esai looked at her as she pushed him out.

"W-What about you?!" he asked in concern. Honey shook her head.

"We'll be fine! Hide, now!" she ordered, before she closed the door, just before Esai heard a loud crashing noise on the other end of the room.

At this point, various other students from adjacent labs peeked out, wondering what the hell was going on. Esai stepped back and looked on with fright. It didn't help that many of the other students were talking over one another.

"What the hell is going on?"

"Is whoever inside there alright?"

"What about the kid? Is he alright?"

Esai bit his lower lip before an idea came into his mind.

"Suritu!" he said, before he ran away from the lab, wanting to go and find his babysitter.

* * *

Meanwhile, in another part of the building, Suritu was walking back inside, sighing in relief.

"Phew…hopefully, that girl can forgive me for what I had to do." she muttered to herself, only for her enhanced hearing to pick out the sounds of crashing objects. She gasped and turned towards the direction of the noise.

"Suritu!" she heard Esai call out. Suritu's eyes widened in shock and gasped.

"Esai! Esai, what's going on?!" she asked as she began to run towards Esai's shouts.

Eventually, she finds Esai, worry ever so plastered in his face.

"Esai, what's going on back there?! Did the mutants come back?!" she asked frantically! Esai shook his head and cupped her metal hand.

"Suritu, there's something going on with one of my friend's inventions! It's going crazy! Please help!" he pleaded as he tugged her forward. Suritu raised a brow.

"An invention gone rouge!" she said. Esai nodded.

"My sister and her friends need help shutting it down! Please!" he pleaded again. Without hesitation, Suritu nodded, and the two of them ran towards Hiro's lab.

Back at Hiro's lab, everyone was standing back from Baymax's supposed wrath.

"**Herherher! I want to go outside and playyyyy!"** Baymax slurred around as he sloppily went towards the door. Hiro hitched his breath.

"No! Baymax!" he cried out, but it was useless. Baymax crashed through the wall, and into the hallways.

"**Herherher! Come on, everyone! Therrrre is a clown in campus! Let's goooo…"** Baymax continued, while his actions caused others to run away in terror. As the gang ran out of Hiro's lab, Suritu and Esai came running towards them.

"I got help!" Esai panted. They turned around and were confused to see a girl with a metal arm.

"Her? How is she gonna help us?! No offense." Wasabi chastised and then apologized to Suritu, who shook her head.

"None taken." she replied. Esai, not paying attention to what Wasabi says, looked around.

"W-Where's Baymax?" he asked.

_ **AAAHHH!** _

They turned to the sounds of shouts and screams coming from further down and to the left. Suritu then lets out a small 'hm.'

"He's heading outside! We've gotta try and slow it down. You guys got anything?!" she asked. After a brief moment of silence, Honey Lemon raised her hand.

"I can make some sticky chemicals. It would help slow him down." she said. Suritu nodded.

"Good. You guys can take this boy with you. I'm heading outside after him! I've got to make sure nobody gets hurt!" she said as she pushed Esai towards Honey Lemon and ran towards the direction of Baymax. The gang looked at each other in confusion.

"So…anyone know who that was?" asked Fred, pointing towards Suritu. Esai turned to him.

"That's my babysitter, Suritu Sawyer! She can help!" he said with a smile, hoping once in place.

"How?! How is a disabled girl gonna stop Baymax?!" asked Gogo, understandably doubtful of this. Esai felt offended, but Hiro, luckily, spoke up.

"Guys! Regardless of what this girl is capable of, we've GOT to stop Baymax! Honey Lemon, get some of your chemballs ready! We're gonna need a lot of them to stop Baymax!" he ordered. Honey Lemon nodded and began to type away at her chem-purse.

Outdoors, Baymax was stepping through the door, still in his 'drunken' state.

"**Heeheehee…Whaaa loveey daayyyy…"** he droned out again, just as he flopped down the stairs and onto the ground. At this time, Suritu ran outside, and stared at Baymax.

"Hey! Big guy!" she called out. Baymax, once he got up, turned to look at Suritu, and he lets out a giggle.

"**HeeeeEeeey…come and plaayyyy! C-C-C-ome and plaayyy with the clooowwwwnnnn!" **he slurred as Suritu approached him. Without warning, he just swung his left arm towards her.

However, Suritu, with her metal arm, grabbed it and held it in place. Suritu strained as Baymax tried to wiggle to shake himself free. Despite her strength, Baymax was also very strong.

"Woah! Damn it! What is that bug doing?!" Suritu asked, referring to the bug she sent out.

Then, Baymax flung his arm upwards, sending Suritu flying upwards. Suritu, however, didn't cry out. She looked down, and with a strong determination and will, teleported back to behind Baymax. Without even thinking, she extended a blade from her metal arm and sliced through the white skin cover.

Immediately, Baymax's outer skin deflated, and Suritu can see the inner skeleton. Taking a look inside, she could see her bug on the midsection of his back. With a glare, she reached inside and grabbed the robotic bee, yanking it out!

Just as she does so, Baymax froze in place and twitched.

"**I-I-I am…AAaaaaaaaaahhh…Battery is empty! Please refill me at my: charging station."** Baymax spoke before he fell onto the floor headfirst.

Suritu panted, staring at the body. She then looked at her robotic bee and flinched at the remains of its squished body. She shook her head.

"What was I thinking…" she muttered, a small bit of guilt running inside her. Nearby, the door slammed open, and Suritu turned to see the gang carrying pink balls.

"We're here! We're…Baymax!" Hiro cried out as he dropped the balls and ran towards his friend. Suritu looked at Hiro as he frantically inspected Baymax. He then eyed the open panel, with several fried circuits.

"Hiro!" the others cried out as they gently let down the sticky balls and then ran towards them. Esai approached Suritu in concern.

"Are you okay, Suritu?" he asked in concern. Suritu looked at him and nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah…I'm fine. You?" she asked. Esai nodded. Hiro then stood up and rolled Baymax over.

"Please be alright, please be alright!" he muttered to himself. Suritu and Esai raised a brow in confusion.

"What should be alright?" asked Esai, but Hiro didn't answer for the moment.

Hiro pressed a button near Baymax's chest, and the port opened, revealing four cartridge chip slots extended outwards, with two chips already inserted. Hiro pulled out a green chip and inspected it thoroughly. Esai then looked at Honey and tugged at her jacket.

"Lucy? What is he inspecting that for?" he asked. Honey turned to him and gulped, before kneeling down.

"That chip…was one of the last things his older brother, Tadashi, left him. Baymax's body can be rebuilt, but without that chip…it's like a piece of Tadashi will be gone." she explained with a small frown. Esai was confused for a moment before he remembered that one time when Honey Lemon came back home, sometime after Tadashi Hamada died in the SFIT Expo fire.

"Oh…" he replied.

"Wait…who's Tadashi?" asked Suritu, confused. Esai and Honey Lemon looked up at her.

"Tadashi is Hiro's older brother. He died." Esai answered while pointing at Hiro. Suritu looked at the boy, who was still inspecting the chip, now feeling even more guilty upon realizing that the robot – and the semiconductor – is made by his late brother.

"Oh, gosh…Hiro, I'm so sorry…" Suritu said as she clasped her hands together. Hiro shook his head.

"It's okay. It's okay; it's not your fault. The chip is alright." Hiro replied, looking with a forgiving smile. "All I need to do is rework Baymax's wires, replace the skin and repair the hole, and then charge him back up, and then he'll be fine again." he added.

Suritu bit her lower lip, regular hand grasping her metal arm in guilt.

"That's good. *sigh*" she replied, looking at her metal arm, feeling guilty about sending her defective robotic bee out to drain the battery. The others looked at her with concern, and in Gogo's case, suspicion, before they turn to see the other students walking back, wondering what was going on.

"I…think that our cue to leave, Esai." Suritu said as she grasped Esai's shoulders. Esai looked at her, and then back at Honey Lemon and the others. With a thought he wanted to express, he turned to Suritu.

"Can I…be alone with Lucy for a second? I'll catch up." he insisted. Suritu, knowing what the conversation will be about, nodded.

"Okay…I'll be nearby. But make it quick." she said before she walked away, clutching her metal arm. Esai then turned to Honey.

"Lucy…about what Baymax told us before…well, all that happened," he began, but Honey pressed a thumb on his lips.

"Doesn't change what I think of you, Esai Flores." she said, her expression firm. Esai raised a brow.

"Hmm?" he asked, the thumb still on her lip. Honey shook her head.

"What we've learned about you will not change what I think of you. Regardless of whom you came from, and/or what special…whatever, you have; you're still MY baby brother. You're still the same _pequeño Velociraptor_ that our mothers and I raised. And I love you more than…well, more than anything I can even say in words!" she said, before pulling him into another hug.

Esai stood there, wide-eyed at his older sister's embrace and declaration. Even when she was hugging him, he didn't quite feel like the hug was just as affectionate as before. Honey didn't look like she was lying in his eyes, but a small part of his mind still has that seed of doubt.

"_So…those mutants…am I a part of their family?" _he thought to himself as he felt Honey pull away. The older girl looked at him with a smile.

"WE'll talk more about this when I have more free time. Okay?" she assured. Esai nodded, yet he looked down. Honey kissed him on the forehead.

"Bye, Lucy." he said in a slightly hushed tone before he turned around and sped toward Suritu.

Suritu held her hands out, but Esai ignored them and hugged her legs. She just looked down at him and sighed to herself in sadness as she gently rubbed his head.

"_Where did this day go wrong?"_ she thought to herself, as she picked him up and began to walk away.

Back with the gang, Honey and the others looked at where Esai was, and the former gave a sad sigh. Hiro approached her and gently grabbed her hand.

"Honey Lemon…you're a good sister. You'll have a chance to explain it to him in time. He'll understand." he assured. Honey Lemon looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Hiro. It's just that, ever since we've found out from Baymax's scanners and the papers…oh gosh! The papers! They're back at the lab!" she said in worry. Hiro was briefly confused for a moment before he then sighed in frustration.

"That's right; I've dropped them back at the lab." he groaned. He shook his head and began to walk towards Baymax.

"Is anyone gonna help me pick him up? Can't leave him to rot." he suggested. Wasabi nodded.

"Fred and I got this. Come on, Fred." he said as he took Fred's arm. As the two of them prepared to lift Baymax, Fred's eye then noticed something lying on the ground.

It was the remains of the metallic bee. It had fallen when Suritu went over to comfort Esai, before taking him away.

"Hey…Hiro, is that thing a part of Baymax?" Fred asked as he moved his head in the direction of the bee. Hiro, Honey, and Gogo raised a brow, and the former grew a bit alarmed, following Fred's gaze, until he found the remains. He furrowed his brows and gently picked them up.

"What is this?" he asked, showing the gang the scraps. Everyone moved in closer to see the bee. At this point, Fred gasped in delight.

"Yeah! It's a metal bee!" he said, pointing at it. They looked at him with raised brows.

"We can see that, nitwit. But WHY is there a metal bee there?" she asked. Hiro shrugged.

"Not sure. But…I think it might have something to do with draining Baymax's batteries." he replied before walking forward. Honey stepped forward, cupping her hands together.

"Hiro, do you think the mutants might have something to do with that bee?" she asked. Hiro shrugged again.

"Maybe…if that's the case, then we could be in trouble. Let's head back inside and get everything back in order. The last thing we need is to get attention from the other students." he explained, looking around, seeing various other students and faculty staring in concern. The others nodded in agreement, before they walked back inside, Wasabi and Fred carrying Baymax with them.

Gogo, however, stayed behind for a while longer, staring back at the spot where Suritu and Esai once were.

She didn't understand why, but there was something about that 'Suritu' girl that is very…off. For a moment, she tried to think of a reason why.

Perhaps it might have something to do with the fact that, given what has happened with the mutants in the past, and Esai being allowed to be on his own without a supposed babysitter. If that's the case, then why would Esai's parents let him and Suritu to leave the safety of their own homes and into the public, where there is a chance that them, or someone who collaborates with them, would find him.

And also, about what Hiro said about the mutants having something to do with the metallic bee; why would they use technology to spy on them, when they could use that girl that creates portals to go in, snatch him up, and disappear never to be seen again.

Gogo's brows then raised in realization, back at the ceiling of that building when they first met Esai and Daniel. She realized something rather unusual;

How were they able to get to the roof so fast? If these mutants have powers, such as the one that creates portals, then they surely wouldn't have been given a chance to get up there.

And the more she thought of it…the more she realized that the bug arrived at the time Suritu came around. It would be a coincidence were it not for the fact that she notices the look on her face just before she felt that screams guilt.

And for how she was with that boy, Esai…

Just before she could think any further, a gentle hand landed on her shoulder. Gogo turned to see a worried Honey Lemon.

"We've gotta head inside, Gogo. We're gonna discuss more on what to do later." she said as she took her hand and guided her inside. Gogo nodded, and followed after her, still looking back at where Suritu was.

"_I don't trust that girl…"_ she thought to herself.

"What's wrong, Gogo?" asked Honey with concern. Gogo shook her head.

"It's nothing. I'm fine." she assured, though it seemed a bit forced. Honey Lemon wanted to ask her another question but given the circumstances that have happened…and the fact that this is Gogo we're talking about, she decided not to prod into this any further, and they eventually followed the others back inside.

However, 'the out-of-control robot' situation won't go unnoticed…

* * *

Later that night, there is an apartment building located in one section of San Fransokyo. Above the building, someone is lying on the edge, watching over his tablet.

This is Mr. Sawyer…

Mr. Sawyer was humming a random tune to himself, running his fingers on the screen. He moved his eyes to the left as his ears picked up the sound of flapping.

Before long, his pigeon spy camera flew back towards him. Mr. Sawyer smiled as he sat up straight. The pigeon flew over and landed on his shoulder.

"Good evening, my little spy. Let's see what you have in store. Maybe THIS time there might be something of interest." he cooed softly as he pressed his finger onto the pigeon's chest.

Immediately, the chest opens, and Mr. Sawyer can see the interior. There are several buttons, with several plug-ins, with one having a hard drive. He gently pulled it out and plugged it into the tablet.

After tapping on several screens, he found a video and began playing it.

For a long while, he stared at the video, finding nothing of interest, until he found something that made his eyes widen.

In one part of the video, he could see Suritu fighting against Baymax, cutting open his back, and pulling something out. Mr. Sawyer paused the video, and zoomed in, wanting to see what she was holding.

"Hmm…interesting. She used a defective metallic bug to stop it from doing…whatever that robot was doing. Hmm hmm hmm…poor Suritu, though I wonder what made her use such a tool?" he muttered. He then shrugged and resumed the video, wondering what else is on.

Not long after, he paused again upon seeing Gogo and Honey Lemon staring at the where Suritu and Esai went. Mr. Sawyer looked at Gogo, who had a suspicious look on her face. He wouldn't pay any mind if he didn't look at Honey Lemon.

Seeing her rather tall and slim stature and long, ginger-blonde hair made him feel a sense of 'Deja-vu'. Feeling like he has seen her before, he gently pushed the image to the left and opened up another video, showing the time when Big Hero 6 first encountered the mutants. He paused at the moment when Honey Lemon was at the face of Katja and paid attention to the similarities between the two.

They both have the same physical appearance…

They both have the same hair color and length…

They both carry the same type of purse…

Mr. Sawyer's lips tightened with interest. He then looked at Gogo.

"So, tall lady…you and your girlfriend are hiding a big secret from your little brother, and the rest of the world…This should be good." he said to himself as he nodded.

Apparently, these two members knew Suritu, and one of them, Gogo, already has a suspicious look on her face. Mr. Sawyer's smile grew.

"Thank you, Suritu. You made my plan to separate the boy from both yourself and those that 'care' about him much easier." he muttered to himself as he turned off the tablet and picked up the pigeon spy camera.

"However…the others can't know about this yet. I don't want to risk this going wary, with my comrades acting rather recklessly for a group that might already have an idea on what we can do." he added as he began to pace around, thinking of what he can do to distract the team and distance themselves and Suritu from Esai.

Then, a nearby billboard displays an ad about a famous company called 'Gene-Sys'. Mr. Sawyer looked at it. He stared at the commercial as a series of bad memories flooded into his mind.

Bad memories involving severe torturing and malnutrition…followed by screams of various men and women…

Then, he gasped, paused in place, and then grew an evil smile as an idea formed in his head…

A very, malicious, yet cunning idea…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**I have…quite a history writing this one. I had a bit of trouble with where to take this one. So if this seems a bit lacking in quality compared to the others, please accept my apologies…**

**Aside from that, I have not much else to say aside from…CHRISTMAS EPISODE IN BIG HERO 6: THE SERIES! EEEEEEEEE!**

**Anyways, hope you enjoy this, please be respectful if you didn't, and I hope you stick around for more! (Whenever I GET to them…)**


	7. Chapter 6: Everything Unfolds

Gene-Sys…

It is a genetics cooperation founded by famous geneticist and novelist, Edgar Potter, headquartered in the Financial District of San Fransokyo. It is distinguished from the other buildings by a green slogan titled 'Gene-Sys' with a pincher pulling out something from a DNA helix strand. It is open twenty-four hours a day, with employees switching shifts every day so as not to create complaints of overworking.

Tonight, they are receiving an unexpected visitor…

* * *

In the public parking garage near Gene-Sys's building, Mr. Sawyer's car was seen pulling into an empty space. Various other people are walking about at this time, either leaving or arriving for work. Mr. Sawyer waited inside for a while before he pulled out his tablet and began to type something up.

From the side, a small drone was activated in the passenger seat. Mr. Sawyer pressed a button on the roof of the car, and the sunroof slowly opened, making way for the drone to fly out. After briefly checking to make sure that there is no one is out at the moment, he pressed a button, and the drone began to lift from the chair.

"Now…to disable some of the place's security features…" he mumbled to himself as he piloted the drone out of the car and out of the parking garage.

The drone flew across a couple of blocks towards the building, eventually arriving at the main building. The drone hovered in place, slowly descending towards a ventilation air duct. The drone then opened a slot on the front, extending a tube as it drew closer to the duct.

A few seconds later, seven tiny, spherical robots rolled out of the main drone, and into the vent. The mini-robots rolled into the vent, traveling along the shaft to get to their destinations.

Eventually, they've arrived at another opening of the shaft, revealing another room inside. It was a security room, and there was only one person inside. It was a male, around thirty-five years of age, listening to music on his headphones and had fallen asleep due to monotony of his job, so there's not to say about him.

The mini-robots rolled away from the air duct, along the walls, and onto the floor. The mini-robots then opened up several other apertures, revealing spiderlike legs. All but one of them crawled towards the security guard, while the one approached the main computer.

The guard continued snoring as the majority of the mini-bots crawled up the seat. Four approached the neck, while two approached the chest, where the heart was. Then, one of them opened a slot and out extended a drill. The other mini-bots did the same. The guard's eyes slowly opened as the drills turned on, and loved forward towards their spots.

The guard opened his eyes wildly as he felt several painful punctures on his neck and heart. Given that he was in a sleepy state at the time, he could only make spastic movements, and gurgling noises as blood began to seep from the injuries.

Meanwhile, the sole mini-robot crawled towards the main computer system, eventually arriving at the main desktop. The mini-robot then lifted its two front legs and jammed them between the keyboards.

There, a few electrical surges became resonated from the body and towards the keyboard. The electricity pulsed throughout the keyboard, along the wires, and into the computers several times.

After a few seconds, the computer screens began to show static and the machine nearby began to make whirring noises. Suddenly, the machines stopped whirring, and the entire computer system shuts down. This meant that the security measures, for the moment at least, is down, leaving the facility, and the workers inside, vulnerable.

Now that their work is done, the mini-robots quickly moved away from the room, back through the vent, and towards the flying drone.

Back at the car, Mr. Sawyer chuckled to himself as he typed in the commands to retrieve the drone.

"Hmm-mmm-MMM! Your father may have been a pioneering figure in genetic engineering, with some of the best security San Fransokyo ever had, Mr. Potter. But, as they say, 'everything has a loophole'." he boasted to himself as the drone approaches, and lands on the seat next to him. "Now that THAT'S out of the way…time to cause some mayhem…" he muttered to himself as he took in a deep breath, and tensed up his body.

Then, a bright light flashed for a moment, before quickly disappearing, with Mr. Sawyer now gone.

Meanwhile, inside one room of the main building, a group of scientists are working at their stations. They all wore blue lab coats with latex gloves and surgical masks to prevent their germs from infecting their specimens.

In one corner of the room, there is a small office, with only one occupant. It is a woman in her early-40s, with black hair tied to a bun.

This is Gene-Sys's head geneticist, Catherine Coleman.

Catherine was looking at one of the company's many files. She sighed to herself as she stares at the file. The file itself is rather strange.

The file shows a picture and description of a familiar man in his late-40s, staring at the camera, like a mugshot. Catherine tightened her lip as she gulped.

"Mr. Sawyer…you are a maniac. You murdered most of my colleagues…they were good people." she seethed to herself as her breathing soon became hitched, as jogged memories of what happened years prior. These memories of filled with her colleagues screaming in fright and agony, followed by sounds of bodies being flung around, and flesh being torn.

_*Flashback*_

_Various images flashed in her mind:_

_One involves Catherine cowering in a corner of a laboratory._

_The other was her in screaming in fear as a body was flung to the wall a few inches from her._

_And the other was a pair of legs with bloodied hands staring down while she stared back up, tears streaming down._

_All this time, the sounds of screaming and tearing continued…_

_*Flashback ends*_

Catherine wiped her eyes, taking in a deep breath as she gritted her teeth, trying to get rid of that night out of her mind.

"Come on, come on…Let it go…that's all in the past, Catherine…" she muttered to herself, rubbing her forehead as she tries to rid her mind of the screams. After a while, she opened her eyes and panted. She couldn't hear the sounds of screams, and she sighed in relief.

**BAM!**

Catherine jumped and lets out a scream of fright as she turned towards the source of the sound. What she saw was horrifying…

It was one of her other colleagues, a female in her early-30s, and she had a look of terror on her face. What was even more terrifying was the bright-red stain on the window where her stomach was. Catherine screamed as the body slid to the floor, and during that time, the door was kicked open.

"Evening, Ms. Coleman." a familiar voice entered the room, and Catherine turned to the source, skin paling at the sight of Mr. Sawyer entering the room, with a bloodied blade on his left hand.

"M-Mr. S…" she stuttered. Mr. Sawyer raised his brows, and made a few hand gestures.

"Yyyeeees?" he asked with a teasing smirk. Catherine hyperventilated as she gulped.

"You…you're…" she began, pointing to the stain on the wall. Mr. Sawyer nodded.

"Yes. I killed them, so what? I don't care. The same you and your previous team didn't care when my friends and I had to go through so much torture just to make us superhumans!" he shouted. Catherine flinched at his tone, and backed up into a corner. However, Mr. Sawyer just took in a deep breath and sighed, before looking at her with a smile.

"But on the other hand…I guess I should be glad that I have it. Without them…this mission to bring that boy back would be so much harder." he said with a shrug. Catherine raised a brow in slight confusion.

"B-Boy? W-Who are-?" she began, but a raised hand silenced her instantly.

"THAT information is on a 'need-to-know' basis if you will. So…" Mr. Sawyer interrupted as he got his blade ready. Catherine raised her hands in a futile gesture

"No! No, please!" she pleaded as he raised his blade up in the air!

No one was nearby to listen to the screams of Catherine Coleman that night…

* * *

The next morning, things are mostly quiet in Esai's neighborhood. But, poor Esai is not in the mood for a playful day.

This morning, Esai was lying down on his room, staring up at the ceiling. He had a frown on his face. The memory of his discovery yesterday was, to say the least, still rattling to the core for him.

"_I'm…I'm a mutant."_ he thought to himself as he looked at the nearby mirror, placing his hand on his forehead.

"I…well, to be fair, it kind of makes sense…I don't have powers, like that Scarlet girl, but…I have intelligence FAR beyond that of even William James Sidis. That is NOT normal…" he muttered quietly. Gulping, he looked down at his hands.

He knew the Flores family loves him to death and he loved them all, especially Honey Lemon…but now, he is beginning to doubt that.

"_Why would the mutants come after me? Did…did my family do something? Did they take me away from the mutants?"_ he pondered in his mind. He wanted to ask his moms, but then he remembered: he figured this out when he was with Big Hero 6. He promised Honey that he wouldn't tell ANYONE their secret, least they will disembowel her, bury her alive, and dance on her grave.

Esai then felt another sense of dread when THAT thought entered his mind.

"_Do…do they hate me? Do they wanted to keep me just for my brain?"_ he thought to himself. Looking at the door to his room, he gulped as he made a decision:

He will take Alba's phone, and call Honey about his thoughts.

Moments later, Esai walked into the kitchen, and saw Alba's phone charging up on the kitchen counter. He then turned to Alba and Elizabeth, who was watching TV.

"Momma? Can I use your phone to call Lucy?" he asked. Alba turned her head to him in confusion.

"Huh? I'm sorry, what?" she asked as Elizabeth followed her gaze. Esai clasped his hands together.

"Can I please borrow your phone to call Lucy?" he asked. Alba and Elizabeth looked at each other, and gushed at first at the prospect of him calling her. But then they grew a small frown.

"Um…are you sure you want to call her? I mean, she could be busy with her classes." Elizabeth explained with a concerned look. Esai shook his head.

"She doesn't have classes today. I remember the schedule you helped her plan." he explained with a shrug and a grin. The two mothers raised their brows for a moment, before nodding, remembering the days she had classes: Firstly, there's 2 classes Mondays from 8:30 AM to 2:15 PM. And there's 4 classes Wednesday from 9:00 AM to 3:45 PM.

"Alright. I guess you can call her. But, if she answers and says she's too busy, leave her be for a few hours. Alright?" instructed Alba, with Elizabeth nodding. Esai perked up, and then took the phone.

"Check the battery percentage!" she then called out. Esai checked quickly.

"It's 100%! Thanks, momma! Love you!" he said as he approached Alba and kissed her in the cheek. Elizabeth pouted.

"Oh, come on. No kissy-kissy for me?" she asked, teasingly. Esai stuck his tongue out.

"Nope!" he said as he prepared to run off. Elizabeth made a mock gasp, while Alba frowned.

"Esai!" Alba warned. Esai giggled and leaned in to kiss Elizabeth on the cheek.

"I'm joking. Love you too, meemaa." he assured. Elizabeth nodded in satisfaction as he ran upstairs. The two women laughed; Esai is such a cheeky bugger sometimes.

Esai is now back in his room, searching for Honey's number. He finds it and pressed the button. The phone began to emit a ringing tone. Esai waited and waited, hoping that she picks up.

"_Hello? Momma?"_ Honey's voice called out. Esai sighed in relief and approached the phone._ "I'm a little busy right now, so can I-"_ Honey began before Esai interrupted with,

"Hi, Lucy." he greeted. There was a brief moment of silence before an 'oh' sound came from the phone.

"_Hi there, Esai. How are you?" _asked Honey, apparently in a cheery tone. Esai smiled at this.

"I'm…I've been better." he replied with a shrug.

"_Oh…are you still thinking about yesterday?"_ asked Honey. Esai nodded.

"Yeah. When Baymax told me that my genetic anomaly is much like theirs…Lucy?" he then asked. "How did you find me?"

"_H-How did I what?"_ asked Honey again.

"I'm obviously your family by blood. So, how did you and your moms found me?" he asked again, this time not referring to Alba and Elizabeth as his own mothers.

There was a moment of silence for a while, before Esai heard a sigh.

"_Esai, I'm patrolling right now. But when Gogo and I are finished, we're coming over and then I'll explain everything to you. Is that okay?"_ asked Honey in a serious tone that Esai rarely hears. However, he nodded, knowing that this might be a difficult thing for her to explain.

"That's good." he said.

"_Great! I have to go, but I'll be there soon. Are momma and meemaa there?"_ she asked.

"Yes." nodded Esai. A sigh, followed by a clearing throat sound was heard.

"_We'll figure something out, okay? Just, be ready for me. Love you."_ she explained. Esai nodded solemnly.

"Love you too." he muttered to himself, not really feeling the same warmth from when she says that as he would usually get. Then, he heard the line cut off, meaning Honey hung up. Esai sighed to himself as he then took the phone and walked towards the bed and sitting down, waiting for her.

Meanwhile, Honey and Gogo are overlooking the city block in their super suits, and the former was putting her phone back in her pocket.

"It's Esai…he's still a bit shook up from the revelations of yesterday." she explained. Gogo nodded in understanding, before she looked off at the city, crossing her arms. Honey turned to her, and due to Gogo's visors, she couldn't see her face.

"What are you thinking of, Gogo?" she asked. Gogo took a deep breath as she pondered about something.

"It's about yesterday, Honey Lemon. The girl that was hired to be his babysitter, whose name I forgot." she explained. Honey raised a brow.

"Suritu Sawyer?" she answered. Gogo snapped her fingers and nodded.

"Yes, that one. There's something about her that seems…rather off-putting to me." Gogo explained. Honey raised a brow and approached her.

"Why? She seems like a nice lady, and she's very sweet to him. Esai seems to like her a lot. Who knows, maybe they'll be a thing together." she said, before giggling. Gogo turned to her and stared at her. Honey could tell she was not amused and shook her head.

"Gogo, I was joking." she clarified.

"I know that." Gogo reassured with a nod, before staring back out into the city. "But the point I'm trying to make is…there's something about her that I find suspicious."

"Um…alright, I'll bite. What makes you think that?" she asked. Gogo sighed as she turned to her.

"Well, for one; why would she leave Esai, the boy she was assigned by your parents to keep an eye on since the mutants attacked them, on his own in the lab? Sure, you guys are family, but remember that one mutant can create a portal without any need for a machine, and how the other one can run super-quick? Now, if you are his babysitter, would you not want him to stay in your sight at all times, **especially** when you have two people that can _DO THOSE THINGS_?" she began. Honey raised a brow and tilted her head. She pondered for a moment, and then slowly nodded.

"I…can see why you would think that. I mean, I find it a bit weird that she would be wandering around, leaving him with me." she said. Gogo nodded.

"Also, how was Suritu able to tear open Baymax's skin and reach in to tear out that bug? Baymax is strong, there's no way she would do so without getting hurt at least once!" she added. Honey took this question in and pondered for a moment. Gogo then continued with,

"And more importantly; given that we saw what the mutants are, again, capable of, how did Suritu get onto the roof with Esai and the other kid? Again, one can create a portal, and I'm pretty sure I saw one of them slightly levitating off the ground when she and the leader were approaching the group. Not to mention, I've been in that part of the city when I was younger, and there weren't any ladders or anything to help them climb up on the building they were on."

Now Honey was feeling a bit overwhelmed by her friend's points. She took off her helmet and rubbed her forehead.

"Oh, hold on, Gogo. I have a lot of things in my mind right now…" she groaned. Gogo nodded, but she still remained firm in her beliefs. Honey then turned to her.

"Let's just focus on finishing up our patrolling, and then go visit Esai, okay? We'll worry about Suritu later." she suggested. Gogo sighed and nodded.

"Alright. I'm just saying that I do not trust that girl. And given how Esai is with her…" she began but didn't finish as she saw Honey forming a pink, solid 'bridge', and slid off from the building. Gogo knew that that meant she didn't want to discuss that any further, so she stepped back, placed her magnetic disks near her feet, and sped forward, using the disks to increase her speed as she follows after her.

* * *

Half an hour later, Esai was still in his bed, waiting for his sister to arrive. He was rubbing his eyes, sighing to himself in worry.

"Oh, boy…Get it together, Esai. You just ask her where did I come from? And then she'll tell you. That's all!" he whispered to himself. However, a part of him still felt anxious. He still wasn't sure why, though.

Suddenly, he then heard tapping on the window, making him gasp and jump upwards. He turned to the window, a bit fearful that the mutants are back. However, he saw Honey Lemon and Gogo in their super suits. Honey Lemon waved at him. Esai sighed in relief and opened the window.

"Hi there, Lucy. Hey there, Gogo." he greeted. Honey smiled, but she didn't pull him into a hug.

"Hi there, Esai." she greeted.

"Sup, kid?" added Gogo, though not quite as warmly. Esai shrugged.

"I've been better, I guess." he answered. Honey gave a small chuckle. After a moment of silence, Honey then leaned in with a smile.

"Can I come in? I'll be quiet." she asked, even though she was crawling inside anyway. Esai nodded.

"Of course." he said, a bit hesitant. Gogo, however, remained behind.

"I'm gonna stay out here, just in case." she insisted. Honey nodded, before Gogo jumped back down, leaving the two alone. Esai stared at the window, arms around his chests. The two of them stood there awkwardly. Honey then breathed in through her teeth, and worriedly looked at Esai.

"Esai…is there something about yesterday that's been bugging you as you said at the call?" she asked, kneeling down to get to his level. Esai stared at her, and after another moment of silence, nodded.

"Yeah…I know that I'm not ACTUALLY your brother. And that I might be related to the mutants." he explained. Honey sighed in sadness as she took of her helmet. Esai fiddled with his fingers for a bit, and then looked at her.

"Luciana? Did you and your mothers take me away from the mutants?" he asked. Honey gasped and shook her head.

"No! We would never take a baby away from the family that still wants him or her! Don't ever make accusations about us like again!" she scolded. Esai didn't back down from this, and he then asked,

"Sounds plausible to me. Otherwise, they wouldn't have Scarlet try to erase my memories. Do you guys hate me or something? Were you guys trying to keep me just for my smarts?" he asked, stubbornly. Honey's jaw was agape.

"Esai…where are you getting all of this from? We do NOT hate you." she stated. Esai frowned, not at all convinced.

"Then where did I come from? Why am I _here,_ and not with the mutants?" he asked. Honey glared at him, offended by his accusations, but she knew that he wasn't gonna just be convinced with words alone. So, she sighed and grasped his shoulders.

"Esai, I'm gonna show you something that my parents and I swore to keep secret from you until you're ready. How long until then, we weren't sure. But now that you know…well, I'm sure you get the point." she explained. Esai nodded as Honey fished through the suit's pockets and pulled out her cat-phone.

She typed on the screen and motioned Esai to come closer. He did, and he saw her album on her phone gallery.

"Look at this one. This is when I first found you." Honey instructed as she pressed once on the video to enlarge it, and then again to play it.

* * *

_In the video, we see a twelve-year-old Honey Lemon talking about some chemistry-related subjects in her former make-shift lab at the family shed. She was just about to pour something into a beaker when her head turned to the sound of something coming from outside._

"_What was that?" the young Honey asked to herself before she left the table, sped towards her phone, and picked it up. The video continues on, with the camera screen shaking as the young Honey ran across the field._

"_Who's there? Llamaré a la policia!" she called out. Her response was another rustling sound, followed by rapid footsteps. Young Honey was gasping in fear._

"_Mamá! Meemaa! Hay un intruso en nuestro patio trasero!" __she called to her moms!_

_Then, as she approached and opened the gate, running out into the streets, she looked around, trying to search for whoever was inside her backyard at the time._

_However, as she stepped closer to the front door, we hear a gasping sound from young Honey as the camera turned towards the stair…to see a basket on the doorway. Young Honey then stepped towards the stairway, and the camera slowly moved forward to look at what was inside._

_Inside the basket was a sleeping baby. It looked to be around a few days old and is covered in a warm, thick blanket. We hear Young Honey gasp as she gently sets down the phone to inspect the baby._

_The video then cuts to Young Honey speaking with her parents about the child, who was on her arms._

"_You said you found that baby in the stairs?" asked Alba, who was running her hand on her hair in exasperation. Young Honey nodded._

"_Yes, momma! And I thought I heard his family in our backyard!" she explained. Then, another woman stepped into frame. It was Elizabeth._

"_So…what do we do now? Are taking him away or are we keeping him?" asked Elizabeth. Hearing this, Young Honey perked her head up and grinned at them._

"_Yes, yes, please!" she said as she looked at the baby, who was looking up at her in curiosity. Elizabeth smiled at her enthusiasm, while Alba looked at her with incredulity._

"_Luciana Flores, are you insane? We can't keep him!" she scolded. Young Honey pouted._

"_Come on, momma! They must've left him here for a reason!" she protested. Alba raised a brow._

"_What kind of reason? Is there a note?" she asked. Young Honey shrugged as Elizabeth reached out of frame and pulled the basket closer to her. She fished around as Young Honey explained with,_

"_There's no note."_

"_She's right. Although there is a small empty paper." Elizabeth pointed out as she fished out the paper. Young Honey and Alba raised their brows._

"_Huh…I guess they didn't get to write it in time because…my shouts were pretty loud, so that's probably why…" Young Honey explained as she looked at the baby. It was smiling and smacking its hand on her chest. She smiled as she gently took his hands._

"_Well, if they didn't leave a note then…I'm not sure that they would want us to keep him." Alba said. Young Honey frowned again._

"_But why else would they leave him to us? Maybe they couldn't take care of him. Maybe they just don't want him." she listed. Alba and Elizabeth looked at her, and then at each other. After sighing, Alba turned to Elizabeth._

"_Let's discuss this some more in private. Luciana, watch over him in the meantime." she instructed. Young Honey nodded as they walked off-frame._

_The footage then cuts over to Young Honey and the baby leaning into the laundry room door, listening in to the conversation. Young Honey sighed as she then pulled away and looked into the screen._

"_Well, class…my project is probably ruined because of this little devil." she said as she turned to the baby, who was fiddling with her hair. "I…honestly wasn't expecting a baby in our front yard. I do hope we can keep you. I've already wanted a little sibling__, __especialmente un lindo, hermanito blando__!__" she cooed softly as she rubbed her nose against his cheek, making the baby laugh. The baby then responded by hugging her, wrapping his arms against her chest, making babbling noises._

_Young Honey looked at him with a bit of shock, before her face nearly broke down into tears, and she gently hugged him back softly, kissing him in the forehead repeatedly._

"_I love you already, __mi pequeño mono__." she cooed softly, before she began a small tickle fight with him with her nose, making the baby laugh. At this point, the door was opening, and Young Honey and the baby looked back at the two mothers._

"_Luciana…after talking with your mother, we have decided…" Alba began, and Honey and the baby gasped slightly as they anticipated their answers._

_And that was when the video ends…_

* * *

Esai stared at the ending, eyes widened as he now knows where he came from. Honey sighed as she gently grasped his shoulders.

"And that's how we found you. So, do you believe me now?" she asked. Esai looked at her and nodded.

"Yes…but if it is really the mutants…then why would they leave me here? And why do they want me back now?" he asked. Honey sighed as she rubbed his back.

"I don't know, _mi amor_. I really don't know. Regardless, until we get some answers, we won't let them get you. Okay, Esai?" she asked softly. Esai looked on the floor and rubbed his hands together. At least he got an answer for one of his questions, the how. But now, he wants to know the why.

"Esai?" Honey asked again. Esai turned to her. "Are you okay? Did you hear what I said?" she asked. Esai nodded, but then gulped.

"Lucy?" he began. Honey turned to him. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry about all those accusations. I just…given how they were, I honestly thought that you guys did something bad to me. But after looking at that video…" he began, before he was pulled into another hug by her sister.

"It's okay, Esai Flores." she explained. Esai shook his head as he leaned into the embrace.

"It's not. I…I was so distant to my moms, that I think they might've been worried that they did something wrong…" he explained. Honey frowned at this, and then lifted his head upwards towards him.

"Listen to me. I know you may know exactly who you are yet, but no matter how you act, or where you came from, that will not change what your…OUR parents will think of you. I know that, because I know _I_ still do." she cooed. Esai stared at her as she grew a smile.

"Esai…you ARE my little brother. Regardless of what you are, you are always going to be my ray of sunshine. Ever since we were little, you've given me and my mothers so much brightness and hope in our lives that…I can't even put it in words. You mean everything to us…to ME. And I want you to grow up and be a happy person, regardless of whatever trials life throws at you." she says as she picks him up. Unlike with yesterday, Esai felt his heart flutter at her words, and he smiled at her comforting gesture as she sat down on the bed.

"And if means I have to give up parts of myself so you can live…I'll do it a hundred times over." she said. Esai smiled and decided to tease her.

"What about a thousand times?" he asked. Honey smiled back and nodded.

"Yeah, a thousand times." she replied. Esai smirked back, which began a brief competition of one-upping the times Honey will sacrifice herself. This usually happens before a tickle fight can occur.

"How about a hundred thousand?"

"Maybe even half a million!"

"A hundred million!"

"A hundred billion zillion!"

"That's not even a number, Lucy!"

"Yes it is, you little…*squeal* I still can't stand your cheeks. Time to feast!" Honey squealed as she held Esai's head again, and opened her mouth again. Esai closed his eyes and with a big smile, prepares a long overdue tickle that might just back to him after all.

**Knock Knock!**

The two of them gasped in fright, before they turned around to see Gogo glaring at them as she jumped inside.

"Guys, I think someone's watching us!" she warned. Honey and Esai gasped, and Honey gently sat him down on the bed, and placed her helmet back on.

"Were you able to at least get something from this stalker?" she asked. Gogo shook her head.

"Not exactly. All I got was a black cape hiding behind a bush." she said as she got her maglev disc from her back. Honey turned to Esai.

"Stay inside this room!" she instructed. Esai nodded as he hopped off his bed and hid under the bed. Gogo scoffed.

"That's the last place you want to hide in, kid." she stated bluntly. Honey patted her shoulder.

"Forget about the hiding. Let's find this stalker." she said as she typed up something on her chem-purse, before the two girls jumped outside, preparing to confront the stalker. Esai stayed under the bed, biting his lip in worry, not only for himself but also for his sister and even Gogo. Even though he didn't really like her that much, he didn't want her to get hurt too bad.

* * *

At the backyard, Gogo and Honey landed on the ground, and the former pointed towards the bushes near the old shed where Honey used to perform her chemical works.

"That's where I spotted the cape. Be careful, sunshine. It could still be around the backyard." Gogo growled as she stepped away to investigate. Honey raised a brow.

"Are you sure? I mean, the neighborhood is pretty crowded, so I highly doubt the stalker would be sticking around for long." Honey explained. Gogo scoffed.

"You'd be surprised how dumb some criminals can be. Remember Globby?" she said. Honey gritted her teeth in sadness.

"Yeah…" she said, before shaking her head and the two began to search across the backyard.

Back inside the house, Esai laid there, not know what to do. There was a stalker in his backyard, and for all he knew, it could be a mutant! He wanted to help them, but he wasn't sure how, since he doesn't have any weapons like they do. However, the thought of the mutant that creates the portal coming out from the bed came rushing back into his mind.

That stalker outside could be a diversion!

Esai scrambled out from underneath the bed and went to the window to try and call out to them. However, his peripheral vision caught onto something on the wall…or rather, someone.

It was a person latching onto the wall with clothing covering up almost every part of their body. He screamed in fright as he saw the person, and the person stumbled back, almost losing her grip on the wall. This made Honey and Gogo turn back to them.

"Esai?" Honey called out in worry, before she saw the spy nearly hanging on. Gogo gritted her teeth and prepared to launch her disc.

"Get the hell away from him, you bitch!" she called out as she launched the disc towards the spy, the spy letting go just in time as it lodged against the wall. Honey and Gogo then rushed towards the spy, the spy reacting quickly as it kicked at them in self-defense. Honey jumped upwards while Gogo ducked downwards.

Honey then turned around and launched a chem-ball towards the spy. The spy, however, grabbed it and tossed it aside, creating a large glob resembling a kitten. Gogo skated towards her, catching the spy and the two tumbled to the ground.

Gogo and the spy rolled along the ground. Eventually, they stopped with Gogo on top. Gogo reached her hand downwards to try and remove the mask, but the spy pushed her off with ease, taking Gogo by surprise at the strength. Gogo and Honey then stood side by side.

"Yep. That's a mutant." Gogo confirmed. Honey gritted her teeth in anger.

"What do you want?! Why do you want him with you?!" she screamed out in anger. The spy didn't say anything, although she did have her hand on the side of her head.

Esai was looking on, panic and desperation fueling his body. However, as he saw the spy's hand on the side of her head, he raised a brow. At first, he thought she cut herself during the tussle with Gogo. However, they didn't roll into anything sharp. So he got a closer look, and he saw strands of red-hair sticking out.

What made Esai stunned even more, was that it was curly. As he processed this, the door to his room opened, and in stepped Alba and Elizabeth. They had listened to the tussle and are immediately concerned for their son.

"Esai, sweetie! What's going on?!" asked Elizabeth as she rushed forward and took him in her arms. Esai pointed to the window, where the two superheroines and the spy are at a standoff.

"There's a spy in our house! It could be a mutant!" he explained. Alba and Elizabeth widened their eyes as he explained this to them. There's already a mutant at their home! The two women looked at each other in worry as Elizabeth held him.

"What the hell? Where did she go?!" the voice of Gogo shouting caught their attention, and Alba sped towards the window. Elizabeth held him closer as she stepped back. Alba then turned to Esai and raised a brow in confusion.

"Hey…where is the spy?" she asked. That was when Esai and Elizabeth raised their brows. She then stepped forward and joined Alba, and her jaw dropped.

"What the hell? My garden!" she asked as Esai took a good look at the garden. There was nobody else aside from Honey and Gogo, and there was a kitten blob where the flowers once stood.

"Where did it go?" he muttered to himself as the two mothers stared in panic. Honey and Gogo stared at each other in worry, and then at the parents.

"Excuse me, Mrs. Flores, and…Mrs. Flores? We need to talk." Gogo instructed. Esai bit at his lip in worry.

* * *

Later on, as the women are talking, Esai was holding Basco and Otis as he pondered about the spy, and the strands of curly-red hair he saw. He tried to think of any of the mutants who had red, curly hair. One came into his mind, but he shook it out in denial. However, the fact that the spy mutant seemingly teleported into thin air, as with Gogo's outburst earlier, made him reconsider his decision.

Then, he remembered the first attack, and when Suritu Sawyer saved him and his friend Daniel (having remembered his new friend, he made a mental note to visit him in the near future) in the Good Luck Alley…and how she was able to toss the two of them effortlessly at such a height, as well as jumping from one wall to another to get to the ceiling…as well as the fact that Suritu did something to get herself out of Quicksilver's grip and onto Scarlet at such a short amount of time.

Esai, as he held onto Basco and Otis, paled at the realization of who that mutant really was…

Suddenly, the TV, which was still on during all of this, issued a small alarm as the channel switched to the news, with host Bluff Dunder speaking. On the top right corner, there is aerial footage of Gene-Sys, with many police cars and ambulances.

"**Breaking news: Famous company Gene-Sys suffered from a brutal massacre, resulting in the deaths of a security guard, six scientists, and head geneticist, Catherine Coleman. The perpetrator of the massacre is unknown, as the security features were down at the time."** he explained.

Everyone stared at the television set, and Honey turned to Esai, who was still holding onto the dog. She approached him and gently caressed his back. Esai gasped and looked up to see her.

"Sorry…are you okay?" she asked. Esai sighed and shrugged.

"I…I don't know…" he said, still shook up from the mutant encounter, and then the news. Then, Bluff dropped something else,

"**One thing the police found interesting on the walls of Catherine Coleman's office, was a sentence drawn on the wall, painted with blood."**

As he mentioned this, the box on the top-right showed an image of the wall in Catherine's office, with the haunting words written as;

_ **We're coming to free you, boy…** _

Honey and Esai paled even further at the message, and the former pulled her closer to him protectively. Gogo and the two mothers stared at them in alarm as well. In Gogo's mind, she felt like that mutant they fought might have something to do with the murders last night…

As for Esai, he looked down at the dogs as Honey hugged him, slightly hyperventilating as he bit his lip, holding in the urge to cry.

"_Those people at Gene-Sys…the mutants killed them because…of me…"_

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**Here we are: the plot thickens! Here's hoping that things will go well for poor Esai. And how will Suritu end up trying to get herself out of a hole she dug up by the unexpected visit…**

**Not much else to say aside from...**

**Hope you all enjoy it. Please be respectful if you didn't, and stick around for more!**


	8. Chapter 7: Why things are the way they are

In a more dangerous part of San Fransokyo, the spy from the Flores' residence was running along the roof in a panicked state.

"Oh my god, what the hell was I thinking?" the spy muttered to herself, referring to the incident earlier. She slowed down her running into a stop, shook her head, and moved back her hoodie and goggles, revealing the spy to be Suritu Sawyer. "Why did I stick around? Now Esai's probably gonna tell his family about me. Perhaps they'll have to move out of the city!" she muttered to herself as she clenched her fist in frustration, before she covered her head with her hands, sitting down on the ceiling.

After wallowing in self-pity for a few minutes, she took in a deep breath and gulped.

"*sigh* Maybe it's for the best…" she muttered to herself, looking at the skyline, thinking about what happened so far.

Then, her enhanced hearing picked up the familiar sounds of bickering coming from a nearby alley. Suritu raised a brow, and curiosity hits her. She stood up and disappeared in her usual teleportation flash.

On the ground, Suritu teleported to the floor right behind a trash-bin. She had her hood and goggles on, so she could hide more easily. She listened against the bin, and she could two familiar people bickering to one another.

"So, you have any idea on which one of them did it?" asked one.

"Dunno. Scarlet and Quicksilver are not THAT messy, and neither is that…girl that creates wormholes whose name I forgot…actually that's a lie." a larger voice replied, before shaking his head with a sigh.

"Yeah, I was gonna call BS on that. That lady, named Petunia, by the way, re-created the freaking 'Blood Eagle' out of one of the scientists after our escape." the other voice replied.

Suritu raised a brow in confusion as she listened in, wondering what the 'Blood Eagle' is. Shaking her head, she leaned her head forward to see whose speaking. She got a good look, and groaned to herself at who she was listening to:

In addition to the fifteen-year-old boy who has electric powers, there is also an eight-foot-tall bulking man with a bald head and massive arms that go down past his knees, so he more often than not walks like a gorilla.

"If it's not Petunia, then who else could it be?" the boy, who was riding on the giant like an elephant, grumbled as he stared at the ceiling. Gigantis nodded with a hum.

"I dunno. That 'Suritu' girl?" he asked. The boy turned his head towards him and raised a brow.

"Suritu? Ha, that whiny brat couldn't hurt a fly even if it was carrying some disease, like the Zika Virus!" he taunted as he chuckled, slapping Gigantis's back, which didn't hurt him. Then, he heard from his left ear,

"Firstly, flies do not carry the Zika Virus; that's mosquitoes!" a feminine voice whispered venomously. The boy turned around and shrieked at the sight of a masked Suritu Sawyer with her hands on her hips. "And secondly; whenever someone I care about; like those two boys you've tried to kidnap, is threatened, I'm not gonna pull my punches!" she replied. Gigantis froze in place, and shouted in shock, jumping in fright. Suritu leaped off the back and onto the floor. The boy, however, wasn't so lucky, and fell to the floor, nearly avoiding getting squished by the giant.

"Hello there, Liam." Suritu greeted. The boy, finally known as Liam, stared at her in shock, before pointing at her, electrical sparks surging along his fingers.

"W-Wha…how did you get on Gigantis's back without me noticing?" he demanded, accusingly. Suritu just cocked her head slightly and shrugged.

"I have my ways. You're just not good at paying attention." she replied as she removed her goggles and hood, allowing her red hair to puff outwards into its signature puffy ponytail. Gigantis then stood in a defensive posture as he got close to Liam.

"Well, what do you want? Wanna tussle?" he asked as Liam flexed his fingers, releasing a few smaller sparks. Suritu, after staring at them, crossed her arms.

"Luckily for you two, I'm not in a mood to fight. I was just minding my own business when I heard something about a murder. I just want to know; do you guys have any idea what's going on?" she asked sternly. Liam and Gigantis eyed each other, and then looked back at Suritu.

"You didn't know? There was a massacre at Gene-Sys." confided Liam. Suritu's eyes widened in intrigue, recognizing the name of the building.

"Gene-Sys. You mean; that place where you guys were created?" she asked, pointing at them. They nodded, although Liam did a small shrug.

"Well, not myself; I was merely born there a few days before my parents…but you get the point. Given the bloodied message on the board, it has gotta be a mutant. I mean, who else would know about Esai and his high intelligence?" he answered. Suritu straightened in alarm.

"Bloodied message? What are you talking about?" she asked, alarm in her voice. Liam and Gigantis raised a brow at hearing her alarmed voice.

"Yeah…apparently, someone used one of the bodies' blood, and wrote down, 'We're coming to free you, boy.'" he explained. Suritu's eyes widened in alarm, and her skin grew pale. She then shot a glare at Liam.

"Did you do this?! You son of a bitch!" she shouted as she stomped towards Liam and grabbed him by the throat. Gigantis stepped back in fright as Liam grasped her metal arm.

"Ack! S-Suirtu, get your ha-ack!" Liam struggled as Suritu's hand only tightened.

"Why the hell would you do that?! Do you have any idea what this would do to Esai?!" she asked. Liam shook his head as he struggled to breathe.

"I didn't…do anything!" he cried out. Suritu didn't buy it, and her grip only tightened, and Liam felt his throat closing up with no air coming in.

"Suritu, stop it!" another feminine voice called out, and Suritu's metal arm had blood-red glow surrounding it, and squeezed against her grip on Liam's neck. She grunted in pain, and she was forced to let go of Liam! The red glow then disappeared, and Suritu found herself being swept off her feet and onto the ground. After groaning, she opened her eyes and sat up to see the smirking face of Quicksilver, who was walking by her side.

"You didn't see that comin'?" he teased. Suritu growled as she stood up, staring at Quicksilver and Scarlet.

"Leave them alone. They had nothing to do with the massacre at Gene-Sys." Scarlet explained sternly. Suritu glared at her and stomped towards her. However, a familiar woman sped to the front, grabbing her by the shoulders. It was Katja!

"Suritu, please calm down! Why the hell would any of us want to cause more problems and make the boy mistrust us even more?!" she stated firmly. Suritu stared at her, and then at the other mutants.

"Well…if it's not you or the others, then who could it be?" she asked sternly. Katja shook her head.

"That's what we're trying to find out ourselves. But we can tell you right now; Liam had nothing to do with that." she scolded before she lets go of Suritu, eyeing her cautiously. Suritu stared at her, and then at the other mutants. They nodded in assurance. Suritu then sighed in a bit of embarrassment. Liam scoffed in delight.

"Ha-ha." he teased, sticking his tongue out. Suritu's glare intensified, making Liam yelp back and hide behind Gigantis's arms. Katja, however, cleared her throat. Suritu just sighed and closed her eyes, shaking her head.

"So, it's not any of you?" she asked, turning to them for clarification. The mutant shook their heads in confirmation. "Then…*sigh* I think I might have an idea who it is." she muttered to herself, immediately suspecting Mr. Sawyer. Scarlet, knowing what she was thinking (no part thanks to her telepathic abilities), narrowed her eyes.

"Suritu, don't even think about it." she threatened. Suritu and Katja stared at her, the latter confused.

"What? Think about what?" asked Katja. Scarlet approached Suritu, arms glowing.

"The fact that you think Mr. Sawyer would ever even think about murdering those people; it's disgusting!" she explained. Suritu was stunned for a moment before she noticed the others sharing the same look as Scarlet.

"That man saved us from those bastards at Gene-Sys." Quicksilver added in.

"They killed Liam's parents, and they would've killed him were it not for Mr. Sawyer." Gigantis said as well, arms placed in front of a slightly hurt Liam. Suritu stepped back, anticipating the others to react so defensively. Then, Scarlet said this,

"How about when he saved you and brought you to our care not long after he freed us with Edgar's help?!"

Suritu gasped silently to herself as a memory came up into her mind again. However, before anything else happened, Katja stepped forward again, facing the other mutants.

"Alright, guys, that's enough. Suritu is…just stressed out; worried for Esai, just like the rest of us. She just…well, needs to accept that her father is trying to help out as well." she explained, before staring back at Suritu with a stern look. Suritu just flinched back at her look, but it did seem to calm the other mutants down for a bit. Scarlet then spoke to Suritu.

"When are you gonna understand that what you're doing is hurting our cause? We just want him safe; that's all." she stated. Suritu nodded, not looking at either of them. Katja then spoke again.

"That's enough. Why don't we just head back to our 'camp'? Alright?" she instructed. The other mutants nodded before they walked further into the alleyway. Suritu stood in place, staring at the ground as she took in what Scarlet said. Katja's hand on her metal arm caused her to look up.

"You can come with us too if you want." she offered. Suritu gave her a suspicious look.

"B-But they know that I'm a hindrance to getting to Esai. Would they accept me?" she asked. Katja nodded.

"Of course; I'll just tell them that you and I both agreed to a truce for the day." she said with a smirk. Suritu stared at her for a moment, not very sure about Katja's words. "I can be persuasive. Aside from your father, MY words are absolute." Katja added. While she was still unsure, Suritu did eventually gave in, and the two women walked further into the alley.

* * *

The mutant's camping area is located inside one of the abandoned buildings near Pier 70. On the outside, there is a makeshift basketball court with only a ball. Katja and Suritu approached the building, the latter wondering why the place is so empty. Katja told her that the rest are inside.

Once they got inside, they were greeted by the sight of two other mutants. One of them is the portal woman with green hair drawing a rather beautiful portrait of what appears to be herself with several other people. The other is a male in his mid-thirties with long aquamarine hair writing something down.

"Hello, Petunia and Vladislaus!" Katja greeted. The two mutants turned back and smiled at Katja, and then turned to Suritu. Vladislaus frowned at seeing her, but Petunia gasped with a bright smile on her face.

"Suritu! You're here!" she cheered before she flexed her left hand. Suritu found herself falling through the floor and onto Petunia's arms thanks to the portals. Petunia giggled as she hugged Suritu. "Did you change your mind, Suritu? Are you here to help us?!" she asked cheerfully. Suritu giggled awkwardly.

"She's not here to help us, Petunia. She's just…simply coming over for a visit. We made a truce if you will." Katja explained with a somewhat forced smile. Petunia nodded in understanding with an 'oh' expression, before pouting.

"Aww." she complained like a child. She then looked at the two women. "Is Esai and…the other boy, alright?" she then asked. Suritu raised a brow in confusion, before she gasped, remembering Daniel.

"Oh, yeah; Daniel. I wish I knew where he lived so I can check up on him." she muttered to herself, shaking her head, before noticing something at a nearby small table with the paint pallet next to it, and it made her widened her eyes. "Is that a rat?" she asked in surprise, pointing to a fresh rat carcass, stomach area cut open. Petunia looked down and nodded with an innocent smile.

"That's correct. The crimson red would help fit Scarlet and her powers well! After all, every detail counts." she said with a cheery smile as she dipped a paintbrush into the rat's body. Suritu and Katja cringed at this, and the former continuously muttered to herself,

"It's not a person. It's not a person. It's not a person."

They then heard Vladislaus scoff in the back, and she turned her head towards him.

"This is ridiculous. We have the one mutant that could stop us from getting to our mutant brother, and we're treating this stuck-up princess as a guest in our hideout! We should just get rid of her!" he complained, glaring at Suritu, making a move towards her, and we could see claws and sharp teeth extending from his fingers and jaws. Katja, however, stepped forward.

"Vladislaus; it's a truce! Suritu knows better than to try and do something stupid as to ruin a truce." she scolded. Suritu glared at Vladislaus with a mix of caution and fear as the former growled. He then sighed to himself through his nose, and his claws retracted slowly.

"Fine…anyways, the last thing I need is a distraction from my songs." he muttered before he went back and picked up the sheet of papers and pencil, before walking further inside, muttering about finding a stray cat for a snack. Suritu then turned to Katja, and she heard her sigh.

"He's probably just hungry. Let's just head to a place where we can talk before anyone else gets irritated." she said as she took her hand and walked off. Petunia waved them goodbye before she continued her painting.

* * *

Soon, Suritu was finishing up washing her metallic arm in a nearby, functional restroom. She was grateful that Liam's electric powers were able to stimulate the building's electrical current, so the place will have power for a while. She stuck her tongue out as she concentrated. At this point, Katja approached her from behind with a towel.

"Hey, sweetie. I've got a towel for you." she offered, showing her the towel. Suritu turned to her and nodded.

"Thanks." she replied as she took the towel and began to dry her arm with it. The two of them stood silent for a while, before Suritu turned to Katja, brows raised in confusion.

"So, why did you bring me here? Do you want me to tell you where he lives? Because I'm sure father knows." she explained. Katja nodded.

"True; we know where he lives." she replied. Suritu raised her brows in alarm.

"T-Then why aren't you guys attacking and getting him? What's stopping you all from getting to him at this rate?" she asked. Katja frowned and narrowed her lips a bit.

"Mr. Sawyer won't let us go. He told me that he's planning something to get you and Big Hero 6 away from him. And I can see why; Big Hero 6, more specifically one of them, is very protective of him. I'm sure you know which one I'm talking about." she explained. Suritu nodded, remembering how Honey approached Katja back at the rooftop, before snickering.

"That makes me laugh every time I look back. I mean; you have the ability to phase through objects. You have powers like most of the other mutants, and there you were, intimidated by that pink woman having nothing but a purse." Suritu explained, snickering turning into a chuckle. Katja sighed through her nose as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Your father made it clear that he didn't want us to interfere." she replied with crossed arms. Suritu nodded with a chuckle as she continued wiping her metallic arm. When Suritu finished, she placed it on the sink and turned to her.

"So, really; why did you bring me here?" she then asked sincerely. Katja kept staring at her with a solemn look and shook her head.

"Do you remember back when you were seven years old? When your father, Scarlet, Gigantis, and I first found you?" she asked. Suritu frowned at this, and she clutched herself as the memory soon returned to her mind…

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_A seven-year-old Suritu Sawyer was clutching onto her arm, which appeared to be bent in a horrifying way. She was running from a group of men and women who looked like they were out for blood. Poor Suritu's curly red hair was tangled up, and she had tears streaming over her bruised left cheek._

_The little girl ran along the streets, letting out sobs. The men and women shouted obscenities at her._

"_Get the hell back here, girl!" one of the men, an Asian male in his late 20s, shouted._

"_You better give us back our money if you want to leave without ONE of your arms!" a Mexican lady shouted from the crowd._

_Suritu ran as fast as she could away from the gang, but unfortunately, her little legs aren't enough to get her far, and before long, she was caught. One of the other women grabbed her by the red hair, and pulled her back, making her scream. She used her good arm to reach out and try to grab her hand. At this point, the adults surrounded her._

"_Please let me go! I just want some food, so I needed money." she whimpered as she looked at the others. The adults just chuckled as one of them reached her hand out._

"_Give us back our money!" she demanded. Suritu nodded as she fished through her pocket, and pulled out fifty dollars._

"_Here's your money! Please let me go!" she pleaded, tears watering down. The woman took the money back, but the others weren't finished with her yet._

"_Get her in that alleyway. We're gonna teach her a lesson." the leading man growled out. The others nodded, before taking the little girl to a nearby alley, despite her loud protests._

_Thankfully, her pleas would not go unanswered…_

_Suritu was thrown against the wall, her broken left arm squeezed between herself and the wall, making her cry in pain. Her cries were ignored, and one of the men in the gang pulled out a baseball bat. Suritu gasped in fright, and she raised her good arm in self-defense._

"_Please! Don't do this!" she pleaded, but the man swung the bat, barely missing her as she pulled her arm back._

"Zhùkŏu, Shăzi!_" the man said in Chinese, making her flinch back in fright. The man then raised his bat again, with the others cheering on. He swung down as Suritu closed her eyes, preparing for a grizzly end._

_However, she heard shouts coming from the gang, and her eye slightly opened to see…the red aura surrounding the bat, which was an inch away from her face. Suritu gasped and stared in shock as the bat was yanked upwards from the man's hand._

"_Leave her alone!" a man's voice boomed from the alleyway entrance. Suritu and the others turned towards the source of the noise, and their eyes widened._

_There, standing like a group of heroes were Mr. Sawyer, Katja, Scarlet, and Gigantis._

_The people and Suritu gasped in shock, alarmed by the giant size of Gigantis and what Scarlet was doing. Scarlet swung her left hand backward, and the ball was torn away from the man's hands. The adults shouted in panic, but Mr. Sawyer's steps silenced them._

_Mr. Sawyer walked towards the group to inspect Suritu, and the group stepped aside. Suritu froze in place, clutching her broken arm as she stared at this man. Mr. Sawyer stopped in front of her and knelt down. He looked at her arm and gently took it from her. Suritu flinches in pain, and Mr. Sawyer took extra care to not cause her any pain._

"_Hmm…what happened here?" he muttered. Suritu gulped as he opened her mouth to explain._

"_I…I wanted some money to buy food so I can e-eat. I-I tried asking them f-for money, b-but they said no…" she explained, pointing at the gang. Mr. Sawyer stared at them, and they stepped back in fear._

"_B-But it's not what it looks like, sir! S-She stole our money!" the Mexican woman reasoned._

"_Because I was hungry, and I didn't want to eat from the trash!" Suritu explained, nearly breaking down into a sob. Mr. Sawyer looked on with sympathy for the girl, and then stared at the gang, then at his friends, before looking back at the girl. He gently moved his hand to brush aside a strand of hair that had fallen near her left eye._

"_Tell me, little one; what's your name?" he asked as calmly as he could. Suritu gulped and took in a deep breath._

"_S-Suritu…" she replied. Mr. Sawyer nodded, though he kept a solemn look. Then, he gently picked her up from the ground._

"_Don't you have a family to go to?" he asked. Suritu frowned and shook her head._

"_I don't have any parents…or a home to go to." she whimpered. Mr. Sawyer frowned and patted her head gently._

"_You poor thing; struggling to survive in this world, unable to get help from those who aren't willing to, because of how selfish they are." he growled as he turned towards the gang. The gang looked at him as if he had grown a second head._

"_What? This dumb-" he began, but Mr. Sawyer walked away towards his mutant friends. He gestured his head towards the gang, and the mutants nodded, before walking towards the gang. Suritu looked back, growing concerned for the gang before Mr. Sawyer freed one of his hands and moved her head forward._

"_Pay no attention; those people don't deserve anything but misery coming their way for not helping those in need." he warned. Suritu nodded, and the two walked off in silence before they could hear distant screams of the gang. Suritu, after a while of walking, then looked up at Mr. Sawyer._

"_Excuse me, sir?" she asked. Mr. Sawyer looked at her and gave a soft smile._

"_My name is Mr. Sawyer if that's what you want to ask?" he asked. Suritu nodded and then tilted her head in confusion._

"_Why are people so selfish?" she asked. Mr. Sawyer frowned at this question and nodded._

"_People are selfish because…they don't understand what it's like to be on the others' shoes." He explained. Suritu raised a brow in confusion, so Mr. Sawyer continued with, "They always think about themselves, never about others. And the ones that DO…well, they stay silent due to fear of persecution."_

_As they talked, they approached a flower store, where there are an array of beautiful flowers set up in-store._

"_The world is cruel, Suritu. And it's losing its beauty because of those people." he explained, before looking at the pretty flowers. He smiled and approached them. Suritu took note of the flowers, and she grew a warm smile._

"_Those are beautiful flowers." she stated. Mr. Sawyer nodded with a smile as he went to approach one of the flowers._

"_They are; and do you know how they get so pretty?" he asked. Suritu nodded._

"_The sun!" she said with a slightly cheery smile. Mr. Sawyer nodded with a chuckle before he eyed one of the smaller flowers, which was shriveling up and dying. He frowned and reached forward._

"_However, this one doesn't seem to be enjoying the sunlight." he said sadly. Suritu looked at the flower and frowned._

"_B-But…why is that flower like that? Isn't she getting food from the sun?" she asked innocently. Mr. Sawyer shook his head as he gently reached in and plucked the dying flower from the pot, presenting it to her._

"_Not enough, unfortunately. The bigger flowers are blocking the sun's rays from hitting this poor flower. And it's not just the sun's rays; the bigger flowers are taking too much water and minerals from the soil, effectively starving this little guy of the nutrients it needs to survive. *sigh* This is called 'Survival of the Fittest', and humans have this mentality as well." he explained. Suritu pouted as she saw the dead flower, and then Mr. Sawyer added with,_

"_But the difference between the plant and a human…well, aside from everything else," he began, making Suritu giggle a bit. "is that the plant does not have the capacity to reason. Plants, like most other organisms aside from mankind, are mostly simple-minded; with only three things they focus on; eat, grow…and makes some babies. LOTS of babies for some critters." he explained with a chuckle, and Suritu laughed as well. He then looked at her broken arm as they walked away._

"_However; humans are highly intelligent, even sentient beings. They do not HAVE to follow such guidelines. They have everything they could possibly need for their civilization. Yet…they choose not to. They keep getting more for themselves and give less to the less fortunate, like yourself." he explained as the two arrived at a nearby bench. Suritu stared at him, the frown from earlier back. "A lot of people don't have vital components to be human; humility, integrity, respect, and above all; _empathy._" Mr. Sawyer added. Suritu raised a brow._

"_Empathy?" she asked._

"_It's a way of having people understand you on a personal level; a key factor of being human that many lack or refuse to reveal. That's why people like you are suffering, Suritu…either they don't notice, or they refuse to notice and therefore extend a hand of companionship." he finished with a sad look as he gently ran his fingers on her hair. Suritu felt tears in her eyes as she looked at the dying flower on her hand. She gulped to herself, as Mr. Sawyer pulled her closer to him._

"_However, I have a solution; I can take you to Sanctuary." he then offered. Suritu looked at him, taken aback by what he said._

"_W-What?" she asked. Mr. Sawyer nodded with a smile._

"_Sanctuary is a place of haven for people like myself, like my friends…and even the likes of you, Suritu." he explained, gently tapping her on the nose. Suritu blinked for a moment, before raising her brows._

"_Will they give me food? Will they give me water? Will they…" she paused, looking at her broken arm. Mr. Sawyer nodded to each of her requests._

"_And more. As for your arm…I have a friend who helps to improve people's lives. I bet he could do something about it." he explained. Suritu's body perked upwards._

"_Really? He can help?" she asked with a smile growing on her face. Mr. Sawyer nodded._

"_Of course; if you come with us, then we will take care of you, and you will be given a wonderful gift from my friend to help you improve. So, what do you say?" he asked. Suritu replied by hugging Mr. Sawyer with her good arm. Mr. Sawyer could only chuckle back and hug her as well._

_*Flashback ends*_

* * *

Suritu sighed at that memory through her nose.

"I remember very clearly…it was when you guys saved me from those people." she clarified. Katja nodded.

"Yes. That proves that your father cares about you. Otherwise, you'd still be on the streets with a broken arm, or even worse…" she paused for a moment, not wanting to imagine seeing a bloodied, bruised body of young Suritu. She then gasped to herself as she walked off towards the wall.

"I'll be back. Don't go anywhere." she said with a smile as she then phased through the walls as if she weren't a solid being. Suritu just stood there, looking at her metallic arm. She gritted her teeth as she remembered what Mr. Sawyer said about improving her.

"Why can't you just believe me, Katja? Mr. Sawyer doesn't care about improving the world." she said, recalling the specific reason for why she has this arm in the first place.

* * *

_*Flashback*_

_Mr. Sawyer caressed the metallic arm that young Suritu was given as they stood outside in their mansion's pool. He looked at the girl, who looked pale from the operation, and was staring at him with worry._

"_Sorry about the operation, but it will be worth it in the end. This arm has been changed to help grow alongside you, so you don't have to worry about having to replace it. However, you still need to clean it frequently; once or twice a week." he explained. Suritu nodded and then moved her metal fingers to see if it works. Sure enough, it does._

**Ching!**

_Suritu yelped as a blade extended from the upper-wrist. Mr. Sawyer was there to calm her down, however. After rubbing her back, he instructed._

"_Calm down. Just will it. You're in control of the arm, now." he assured. Suritu looked at him, confused, and he explained with, "Just think of the blade moving back in."_

_Suritu did just that, and slowly, but surely, the blade appears to be moving back into its slot. Suritu sighed in relief…only for it to disappear when the blade came back out. Mr. Sawyer chuckled as he patted her._

"_Don't worry; you'll get the hang of it eventually." he assured, patting her in the shoulder. Suritu smiled happily at this, before she looked the blade._

"_Mr. Sawyer? W-Why does my arm have a knife?" she asked. Mr. Sawyer took in a deep breath, before pulling her closer to him._

"_Little girl…this is a gift given to you because all of us agree that if anyone has the capacity to change the world; it's you." he explained. Suritu looked at him with awe in her eyes._

"_Really? H-How?" she asked with wonder. Mr. Sawyer gave a little grin._

"_You and I…we'll just teach the greedy ones a lesson." he said to her with pride as he gave her a hug. Suritu, now fully understanding what he meant by this, smiled and leaned into her new father figure's embrace._

_*Flashback ended*_

* * *

Suritu cringed as that memory as she wiped away a tear.

"I can't believe that I did all those things without any shred about…" she cursed herself as she shook her head, before feeling something placed onto her metal arm. She looked down, and saw…the very same dead flower that Mr. Sawyer gave him. She looked up and saw that it was Katja, who was smiling at her.

"You've always kept this flower with you. I don't understand why, but your father says that it gives you purpose to help those in need." she said as she approached her from the side. Suritu moved the flower in closer, seeing that the flower has mostly lost its petals, with only one remaining. Katja looked up at him.

"You always tell us that this flower is a reminder of those who are suffering from the inactivity of those that have more than they need. That is what you say gives you purpose…at least, that's what you say when you were little." she clarified. Suritu nodded.

"Yeah…where did you get this? I thought I lost it." she asked, looking at her with a small bit of shock and nostalgia. Katja shrugged.

"I found it sitting in your old room back when you still lived at Sanctuary." she explained. Suritu understood and pulled the flower closer to her as if it were a child of her own.

"You've always wanted to help people in need. You did so well until you turned nine and three-quarters. What happened?" asked Katja, gently grasping her metal shoulder. Suritu looked back down at her flower and gulped her breath hitching.

"Wha…What father and I were doing…it wasn't helping people." she said as several images came flooding back into her mind; images of her taking babies and young children away from their 'neglectful parents', and bodies with open throats lying on the floor, her metal arm covered in blood. She shook her head. "We've been hurting people, Katja." she said, looking back at her. Katja sighed in disappointment, before pulling her into a hug.

"I know, sweetie…but you know it had to be done." she cooed softly, rubbing her back gently. But Suritu shook her head, and she pulled back.

"Is this what Edgar wanted when he gave you, Mr. Sawyer, and some of our other friends powers; to deliberately harm other people?" she asked, eyes narrowing. Katja slightly narrowed her eyes as well.

"They were hurting innocent people. You know Mr. Sawyer hates that." she replied.

"Then what about those parents that you and father said were 'neglectful'? Why did I see nothing but sorrow and desperation for their children when I took them under the guise that they were being mistreated?!" she added. Katja tried to interrupt before Suritu then added,

"AND, what about last night? Those scientists didn't do anything to you or your friends, and father just murdered them and placed a message directed to Yutashi!" she ordered, accidentally slipping out the wrong name for Esai. Katja tries to come up with an argument, but Suritu kept going.

"What about the families of those I've murdered? I saw the look on their eyes; even though they felt shame for what their sons, daughters, brothers, or sisters did; they still love them! We're causing more harm than good, and that is NOT what Edgar wanted!" she shouted.

"ENOUGH!" Katja barked, and Suritu stopped, staring at a panting Katja. Katja ran her fingers along her hair, and stared at her.

"For the scientists; you have me there. I mean, it HAD to be him; everybody else was here in camp, or back at Sanctuary. I'm not sure why he thought of that, but as for everything else…this is exactly my problem; to ME, it seems like you're backing away from your promise to help others." Katja explained. Suritu furrowed her brows.

"I haven't backed out of my promise; all I'm saying is that we've been wrong to do that and that there are other ways to improve the human race; like empathy." she said. Katja raised her brows.

"We know how empathy works." she stated. Suritu nodded.

"I'm talking about spreading empathy; we improve society not by weeding out the bad people permanently; we teach them. We show them by teaching them the right way to deal with our problems." she reasoned. Katja crossed her arms as Suritu continued with, "Like what my father and Edgar say: what sets us apart from the other animals is our ability to reason. We don't have to go violent anymore."

"You can't teach everyone that; no matter how hard you try." Katja rebutted. Suritu then replied as she placed her hands on her hips,

"Were that the case; prisons, asylums, all of them would've been shut down EONS ago. Trust me, Katja."

Katja stared at her, and then shook her head, realizing that she wasn't gonna get through to her anytime soon.

"Let's just drop this. If you want; you can rest here for the night." she groaned in defeat. Suritu sighed as Katja walked beside her. However, before she left, she turned towards Suritu.

"By the way; you referred to the boy as Yutashi. He goes by Esai, remember?" she asked. Suritu looked at her, confused, before remembering her outburst and widening her eyes. Katja gave a small 'huff' and walked off, leaving her alone.

"Damn it." Suritu muttered to herself. She then looked up at the ceiling, and took in a deep breath, before she teleported out of the room, and onto the roof.

* * *

Suritu walked along the roof, eventually stopping at the edge, before sitting down. She stared at the flower, and she sighed to herself as she looked up at the stairs. She gulped as she remembered the argument she had from Katja.

"What did my father do to make sure that Katja and his followers would not listen to reason? They're being irrational." she said as she rubbed her eyes, wiping away some more tears. She then remembered what Katja said about her,

_To ME, it seems like you're backing away from your promise to help others._

_You can't teach _ _ **everyone** _ _ that; no matter how hard you try._

Suritu frowned as she shook her head.

"She doesn't know what she was talking about; it's gonna work. I made a promise to Edgar that I would help see to it that Yutashi wo-" she muttered to herself before widened her eyes and groaning to herself. "Why do I keeping saying 'Yutashi'; his name is 'Esai' now." she scolded to herself. Wanting to distract herself from the argument, her thoughts went back to Esai. After staring at the skies, she sighed to herself as she remembered what the boy must've been going through upon hearing what happened at the 'Gene-Sys' lab, and it would mean for his future in San Fransokyo.

However, she shook her head as she took in a deep breath.

"No…I can't think like this; Esai's gonna grow up well, and he will show the world that spreading empathy will work. It's…it's what Edgar wanted." she muttered to herself, as she remembered years ago what Edgar told her when Esai was an infant in her arms.

"_With this child growing up in the city, he's going to face troubles. However, with the right people to guide him…he will grow to learn how to confront these problems with empathy; something that is lacking these. With the boy's enhanced intelligence and his potential understanding nearly higher than normal, it could be a step closer to bring humanity into a new era of peace and prosperity between people of all different ages, race, sex, and other religious and cultural origins. Perhaps…even my mutant friends would be welcomed into a new world."_

Suritu nodded as a smile grew on her face.

"Don't worry, Edgar…wherever he goes; I'll follow him. He'll make your vision come true; he'll make humanity much better than ever before." she declared as she stared at the skies, clutching the dead flower closer to her chest as a smile grew on her face…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here.**

**After so many days of studying and quizzes, I've finally had the time to finish my latest chapter of Big Hero 7: Empathy. I wanted to make this chapter so I can give the mutants more developed; I wanted to make the 'villains' more sympathetic towards the cause, so as to make the world more realistic, much like with the villains with the film and show.**

**I've learned that many of the worst things imaginable in history having been done with the best intentions, so I've created (or borrowed for some of them (I.E. Scarlet Witch and Quicksilver from Marvel)) the mutants for this reason; they're well-intended people, but their methods are…well, not so good. Lol.**

**Anyways…that's all I have to say; hope you enjoyed it, please be respectful if you didn't, and stick around for more!**


	9. Chapter 8: A Drift Between Two Worlds

Some time afterward, Esai is now in his bedroom with Daniel, who had finally arrived for a visit. Apparently, because of the time they snuck out, Daniel's foster parents weren't so sure about having him see Esai again, especially since it was HE who came up with the idea to get out.

However, given what had happened a few days prior, they've decided to let him visit again, on the condition that they are always kept under supervision (at least, that's what the kids were told). Alba and Elizabeth agreed, and thus, the two friends met again.

Daniel scooted next to Esai, who was looking a bit down and gently nudged him. Esai looked up at him and gave a small smile.

"Well, we're together again! So, what should we do?" he asked with a smile. Esai shrugged.

"I dunno. Honestly, after what happened on the news, my moms are very hesitant on letting me out of the house." he explained. Daniel nodded, recalling the mutants that attacked, as well as the news that he saw.

"Yeah…so…do you think you might be leaving?" he asked. Esai looked at him and nodded.

"I overheard momma and meemaa's plans to leave San Fransokyo soon. They're looking for a new home somewhere in a quiet place, like Montana or something. But… I don't wanna leave." he explained. Daniel pouted at this and nodded.

"Yeah. I've only known you for a day, but that day, while it was scary…it was awesome! I met your awesome big sister, and I love how she is part of Big Hero 6! I really wish MY parents were superheroes too!" Daniel said as he then grew a smile. Esai nodded at the memory, before Daniel frowned. "Shame my mother chewed me out BIG time." he added. Esai raised a brow.

"She did?" he asked. Daniel nodded.

"Yeah; she said that she'll tear my head and spine out if I ever snuck out again." he said, shivering for a moment. Esai shivered for a moment in pity. Daniel then added, "Anyways, you've managed to bring me close to the famous superheroes! You have no idea how lucky we've been! I'll never forget that day! Especially with my first REAL friends!" he said, nuzzling up against Esai. Esai's lips quivered for a moment, and he hugged Daniel, who hugged him back.

"You're my first real friend too, and I'm happy I met you!" he said with quivering happiness. The two boys remained hugging for a while, before the door opened, revealing Alba and Elizabeth as they walked in with a small sad smile on her face.

"Hey, boys. How are you?" she asked. Esai and Daniel turned to her and returned with soft smiles.

"We're fine, ma'am." Daniel greeted back. Alba smiled at his politeness as she and Elizabeth knelt down.

"Um…Daniel, if you don't mind; would you please step out for a moment? Elizabeth and I need to talk to Esai alone." she instructed gently. However, Esai shook his head.

"I already know what you two are going to say." he said, making the two women look at him in confusion.

"What?" asked Elizabeth. Esai frowned.

"I overheard you two talking earlier before Daniel arrived." Esai said as he remembered that encounter well.

_*Flashback*_

_Esai was walking along the hall to the kitchen to get some water when he overheard Elizabeth saying,_

"_Wait…so you were serious about moving out?"_

"_Of course, Lizzie! The city's not safe anymore! We've got to get Esai out of here, to a new, safe home." Alba said._

_Esai frowned at this and followed the sound until he arrived at the entrance to their bedroom. He listened in, as Elizabeth sighed._

"_But what about Lucy? Are we just gonna leave her here too?" she asked. Alba nodded with a sigh._

"_They're not after her. Besides, she can take care of herself." she replied. Elizabeth sighed through her teeth as she patted her knees._

"_Do you know how Esai's gonna react when he learns that we're gonna be leaving without Lucy?! He loves his older sister more than, I'm pretty sure, he loves the both of us!" she protested again. Esai gritted his teeth in realization._

"_**They're leaving without Lucy?" **__he thought as he gulped._

"_I know that. But that's why we're gonna tell him later today, but once I've find a home for us…maybe in Montana. That's why I've called us Ms. Grant, to allow her to bring Daniel here. That way: he'll have some time to be with his friends." she explained with confidence. Elizabeth frowned._

"_What about Suritu?" she asked. Alba shrugged._

"_Not sure; I've tried calling Mr. Sawyer, but he never replied." she replied. Elizabeth sighed, as she looked at the bed. Esai bit his lips in concern as he remembered the spy from two days prior. He then heard Alba sigh, and he looked at the two women, who remained unaware of his presence._

"_Okay…so, have you found a place in Montana?" asked Elizabeth. Alba shook her head._

"_Not yet, but I will, soon." she said with a smile. Elizabeth frowned in sadness, laying down next to her wife._

_Esai frowned even more at this. He clasped his hands as he then walked back to his room to release some tears that were threatening to spill out._

_*Flashback ends*_

Alba and Elizabeth frowned at this revelation.

"Sweetie…you know this has to happen; for YOUR sake." Elizabeth said as she scooted closer and wrapped her arm around him. Esai didn't physically protest, but he looked down.

"But…if I leave, then…what about Daniel? He's been with me when the mutants attacked." he explained. Daniel nodded as he crawled up beside Esai.

"Y-Yeah; for all we know, they could be after me as well!" he pleaded. Alba and Elizabeth looked at each other with sorrowful looks.

"We know, Daniel. But…I'm sorry to say this, but I'm afraid that's something your foster parents will have to worry about. Right now, we're…focusing on OUR son." Alba explained. Daniel nodded with a frown. Elizabeth then butted in with.

"Don't misunderstand; we're NOT saying we DON'T care about you. We really do! It's just that,"

"I know…you love your son more. I understand." Daniel said with a saddened voice. Esai frowned and approached him by the side, pressing up against him gently. Daniel replied by hugging him back, and this made the waterworks spill out for the boys.

"Please, please don't go, Esai!" Daniel pleaded. Esai's lips quivered and he held him back.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, Daniel!"

He then turned to his two mothers.

"Please don't have us move. I don't wanna leave San Fransokyo! I don't wanna leave Big Hero 6! I don't wanna leave Daniel…and I don't wanna leave Luciana!" he wailed as the two boys continued sobbing. Alba and Elizabeth felt their hearts stinging, and they approached the two boys, hugging them tightly.

"We're sorry, boys. We're so sorry…" Alba said with sympathy. The two adults then looked at one another as they hugged the two boys. Alba then got an idea, and she then looked down. "Esai? Do you want to go to SFIT?" she asked. Esai and Daniel looked up at her and raised their brows.

"We were gonna call Lucy to let her know, but…if you want, you can see her with us." she offered. Esai widened his eyes in surprise, but after a while, nodded, before pulling himself back into another hug. Elizabeth then looked at Daniel.

"If you want, Daniel; you can join us." she offered. Daniel gave a saddened smile.

"Yes, please." he said. Esai and Daniel looked at each other, smiling. The two mothers nodded with satisfaction.

Later, the family car arrived at SFIT, and everyone got out. Alba looked at the two kids with smiles, gesturing her head towards the gate.

"Come on; we've got forty-five minutes until her next class." she said. Esai and Daniel nodded eagerly before following the two mothers into the gates.

Nearby, Suritu was watching them from behind a tree, concern on her face. She gulped as she pressed her head against the tree.

"I should've seen this coming..." she muttered to herself. She, however, pondered on what to do.

Suddenly, the thought of Mr. Sawyer and the other mutants made her widen her eyes in shock.

"Oh no... when they find out that he'll be leaving, then they'll surely attack! Oh, I've got to warn them!" she said as she was about to rush out. However, she stopped herself and took in a deep breath. "That's right; I'm pretty sure the boy doesn't trust me. Besides, I'm sure that Big Hero 6 is inside that building as well." she muttered to herself as she walked back into her hiding spot, before she pondered to herself, wondering what to do.

* * *

Meanwhile, the two mothers and the kids arrived at the Ito Ishioka Robotics Lab, and entered inside, before reaching the primary lab. There, they could see Honey Lemon with the rest of the gang conversing with one another. Esai saw Honey Lemon and felt the instinctive urge to just run in and hug her legs like he used to before she left for college. And that feeling grew to the point where he couldn't hold it in.

Before the two mothers could stop him, Esai rushed forward, immediately enveloping Honey's legs, before he began to whimper. Honey gasped and turned to see who it was.

"What the? Oh, hi momma and meemaa!" she said as she gave a small smile before she heard whimpering on her legs. She immediately looked down and saw a crying Esai looking up at her. "Esai! Sweetie, what's wrong?" she asked, kneeling down to inspect him. Esai wiped his eyes as he gulped.

"Esai! Oh, I'm so sorry, Lucy. It's just that," Alba began as they approached the boy. Honey shook her head as she pulled Esai close to her.

"It's okay, momma. It's just that...well, why didn't you just call me earlier?" she asked, gently caressing the boy's back. Elizabeth sighed through her nose, and she requested that she and Alba would speak to her about something important. While hesitant, Honey agreed, and they walked outside, leaving Esai and Daniel with the rest of the gang. Daniel approached Esai's side with sympathy.

"**My scanners indicate that: you are sad, Esai."** they heard Baymax's voice from behind them, and Esai felt the healthcare robot's arms wrapping around him. The two kids looked up, and Esai smiled.

"How are you, big marshmallow?" he asked. Baymax blinked and tilted his head.

"**Since the incident, my battery power has been restored to normal capacity."** Baymax assured, patting him. Daniel raised a brow.

"What happened? Was Lucy hurt?" he asked. Esai shook his head. The others, however, raised their brows at the interaction.

"Uh, excuse me, little dude. But uh...who are you?" asked Fred, leaning in from his couch. Esai smiled a bit.

"Oh, g-guys. This is my friend, Daniel Knox. He was the other child that was with me when the mutants attacked...and...he also knows of your secret identity." he said. When the others raised their brows in alarm, Esai was quick to assure that he wouldn't tell, and then explained that when Honey panicked when Esai found out back at the ceiling, Daniel was also right next to him at the time, so he knows as well.

"B-But don't worry; he can keep a secret, can you?" he asked, before turning to Daniel. Daniel nodded with a small smile.

"Yeah. I have plenty of secrets that my older foster sister and I agreed to keep since I moved in when I was five." he explained with a smile. The others raised their brows at this, and Esai explained that he was a foster child, and they nodded in understanding. After a moment of silence, Daniel then looked at Esai.

"So...did they figure out why they were coming after you?" he asked. Esai and the others nodded, but before he could explain everything, the door opened, and in stepped a teary-eyed Honey Lemon, looking at Esai with sympathy. Seeing her like this made Esai go back to welling up in tears.

"_Dios mio_, Esai...I'm so sorry." she whimpered softly, before rushing over to give him a hug, which he was keen on returning. At this point, the two mothers returned with saddened looks on their faces. Daniel himself felt saddened, and he couldn't control himself as he rushed over and hugged Esai as well. Neither he nor Honey, resisted.

"Uh, what's happening? Did something go wrong?" asked Wasabi, he and the others feeling uncomfortable by this. Honey looked at them as she held onto her boy.

"H-He's leaving..." she whimpered. The others frowned at this, but Fred was especially upset by this.

"WHAT?! No, I was getting to know the little dude!" he pleaded as he slid over to Esai, holding him closer to him and pouting at the Flores family. "Please! Don't let the little dude go! We've still got a lot to discuss!" he pleaded.

Alba and Elizabeth sighed as the former shook her head.

"I'm sorry, um...sir. It's for the best." she said as she gently pulled Esai away from him. Fred pouted, while Esai frowned in sympathy. Honey then gently pressed her hands against the boy's shoulders.

"Sorry; that's one of my friends, Fred." she said to them. The mothers nodded in understanding, as they saw Esai turning to her.

"I don't wanna go...I don't wanna be anywhere without you..." he whimpered as he embraced her legs again. Honey bit her lower lip again and hugged him again.

All the others stared at him in sympathy, but the most sympathetic to the boy was none other than Hiro himself. When he first met Esai, and how he and Honey interact...it reminds him of himself and Tadashi when HE was Esai's age: always depending on their older sibling for protection, looking up to them for advice.

* * *

Later on, Esai and Daniel were staying with the others, while Alba and Elizabeth left to get some lunch. The two of them agreed to leave the kids with the gang so that Honey and Esai would spend some quality time together. However, the small peace wouldn't last for long.

Outside the lab, Suritu was walking along the hall, gulping to herself as she looked at the floor. She looked at the door leading to the _Applied Science __**102**_ lab, and her enhanced hearing picked up the sound of Esai and Daniel talking to some of the team. She sighed to herself, and reached her hand forward, eventually opening the door.

She walked inside, and she cleared her throat, catching everyone's attention.

"Umm, hey guys. Me again!" she said, sound a bit forcefully cheerful. Daniel, who was sitting next to Fred, looked up, and grew delighted upon seeing her!

"Suritu!" he cheered as he rushed over to her. Suritu smiled and knelt with open arms.

"Hey there, little guy!" she greeted as she was pulled into a hug. The two of them giggled happily, while Esai just stood beside Honey Lemon, frozen still. Honey and Gogo looked down at him, and then at each other. They remembered the talk they had two days ago before they visited the former's home, and they too felt a bit suspicious that she would be here, especially after what happened. Honey was especially concerned as a memory came back to her mind.

She could remember the spy holding her hand on the side of her head. There wasn't anything sharp they could've rolled into, so there wasn't any blood seeping. However, she thought she saw bits of curly red hair. Regardless, Esai looked a bit uncertain with the girl.

Suritu turned to look at Esai, and she smiled again, though Honey could see that it was a bit forced.

"Hi again, Esai!" she said, waving her metallic hand towards him. Esai waved back shyly, but he stepped closer to Honey. Daniel raised his brow in confusion, while Suritu, internally, felt herself cringe as her fears came true.

"Hi..." Esai replied shyly. The boys were a bit confused as to why he was acting like this towards the girl that he seemed to admire when they first met.

"What's wrong, Esai? She's the one who saved us!" Daniel asked in genuine confusion. Esai shook his head.

"I know that. It's just...well...I dunno, actually." Esai said with a shrug. Even though he was suspicious of her, a part of him didn't want to give her up to the team for some reason.

After another awkward moment of silence, Suritu cleared her throat and looked at Esai.

"Um, Esai? Is it...is it okay if I can talk to you AND Daniel alone?" she asked. Daniel and Esai stared at her, the former intrigued, while the latter was cautious. Honey then grabbed Esai's shoulders as Gogo approached the two from the side.

"No. If there's something you want to say; you can say it in here with us." she said firmly. Esai looked at her, admired by her bravery. However, he knew that despite their abilities and skill, they wouldn't stand a chance if they provoke her. As Suritu pondered on what to say next, he stepped past Gogo.

"I'll go." he said. The others looked at him again, with the two girls looking at him in alarm, while Suritu sighed in relief.

"Esai," Honey began, but Esai looked at her, and gave a small smile.

"I'll be fine, Lucy. Besides, she DID save me after all." he said. Honey stared at him with concern, before Suritu piped up with,

"Alright! Don't worry; it won't take long!" before heading out towards the door with Daniel in arms, leaving them behind.

Just as Esai was about to follow them, Honey stopped him for a moment.

"Wait a minute Esai. Before you go...hold on, I want you to take something." she explained, before walking over to her desk for her chem-purse. Esai nodded before they heard Fred ask,

"What's going on? Why are you guys suddenly so suspicious over Suritu?" asked Fred. Gogo crossed her arms and began to explain that she and Honey had suspicions about Suritu herself. Esai didn't listen in; he just stared at the floor, thinking about what he would say to Suritu, about how he recognized that it was her, and why she was there in the first place. He was unsure if Daniel would know, but after knowing that he too was involved with the mutants

After a moment, he saw Honey's legs walking over to him. He looked up and saw her holding a light blue chemball.

"I want you to carry this, okay?" she instructed, showing him the ball. Esai looked at it for a moment, before gently taking it.

"W-What is this for?" he asked.

"It's for freezing her entirely. It won't kill her, but it will stall her long enough for you and Daniel to get away." she explained. Esai frowned at this but nodded in understanding. Honey gently cupped his cheek. "We just want you and your friend to be safe. Okay?" she asked. Esai gave a small smile and nodded again.

"Okay..." he mumbled. Honey smiled as she kissed him in the cheek again.

"Stay safe, okay? And be sure to let us know what she said, okay?" she instructed. Esai nodded before he turned around and walked out of the room. At this point, Gogo and the boys turned back to her.

"Oookay, so Gogo here thinks Suritu might be one of the mutants, and she believes that she's working with these mutants." Fred clarified as he looked at her. Honey raised her brows in alarm and looked at Gogo, who nodded.

"You know the points I told you about before." she clarified. Baymax then waddled over to them and turned on his screen.

"**Gogo is correct; there are around seven extra, unidentifiable nucleotide letters in the DNA of the girl."** he pointed out as the screen show's Suritu's DNA, pointing out the extra bases in the DNA. The boy looked on with shock, while Gogo narrowed her eyes, and Honey felt anxiety rising in her chest. Then, Gogo walked away.

"I'm following them. I don't trust them to be by Suritu. Join me or stay out of my way." she growled out. Everyone looked at each other, before nodding and began following her. After listening to what Baymax told them, they can't be too sure of will happen next, even when Esai was given the chemball.

* * *

Meanwhile, Esai arrived to see Suritu and Daniel waiting for him. He hid the small chemball behind his back as they turned to look at him.

"Hey there, little guy. Are you ready?" she asked with a smile. Esai smiled and nodded, approaching her. Suritu gestured her head towards the left. "We won't be far, so don't worry. We'll just be...Ah, here we are!" she said as they walked towards a door leading to a stairgate.

Once they arrived, Suritu sets Daniel down, and sighed to herself, clapping her fingers together.

"So, kids...um, there's something I need to tell you both." she began as she knelt. Daniel tilted his head in confusion, raising his brows, while Esai frowned at this. "I...I know who these mutants are, why they are here, how they got their powers, and how you got your intelligence, Esai." she began. Now the two boys perked their heads up in confusion and intrigue.

"Y-you do?" he asked.

"What intelligence?" asked Daniel in confusion. Esai and Suritu looked at him, and Esai told him that before, he and Elizabeth visited Coeus's Followers to check on how smart he is. Daniel's eyes widened when he told him that he is MUCH smarter than every other human being on the planet that has ever existed.

"Wow! That's amazing! How did you get it?!" he asked, a smile growing on his face. Esai shrugged before they heard Suritu clear her throat.

"That's actually what I want to tell you both." she began. Esai and Daniel looked at her, and Suritu began.

Outside, Gogo and the others, sans Baymax, snuck towards the doorway, before hugging their back against the wall. Fred seemed to be enjoying this a lot, as he was humming to himself.

"Mmm, mmmm, Fred's Angels. Mm mm mm," he hummed before being kicked in the shin by Gogo, who glared at him into silence.

"You see, Esai...you were given this gift as part of a big plan that a man named Edgar Potter. I'm not sure the specifics behind how he got you, but he gave you this because he wants to help spread empathy to the world." she explained. Everyone then froze in place, before they began listening in.

Esai perked his head up upon the mentioning of one of his role models.

"Edgar Potter? THE Edgar Potter?" he asked, wanting to make sure he heard right. Suritu nodded with a small giggle.

"Yes, that's him. Anyways," Suritu began, before taking a deep breath.

"As you know, Esai...I'm one of those mutants as well. Before you get any ideas, no, I'm not working with them."

"We know." Daniel piped up. Suritu looked at him, and after seeing such an innocent smile, just chuckled softly.

"Yeah...that's how I am NOW. But back then...*sigh*" she whimpered. Esai and Daniel raised their brows in confusion.

"What happened back then?" they asked in unison.

The nerd gang outside also raised their heads in interest. Gogo narrowed her eyes as she heard Suritu gulp.

"W-Well...you see; when I was little, Mr. Sawyer saved me from a group of bad people. However, not all of me was saved." she explained, gesturing to her metallic arm. Esai and Daniel frowned in sympathy before the former raised his brows.

"Wait...did they have dogs?" he asked, remembering how Suritu mentioned she got her metallic arm due to a supposed dog attack. Suritu shook her head.

"No. They didn't have dogs. They broke my arm over their knees AND baseball bats." she said. The kids cringed and hissed at the image of that. Even the gang outside winced at the mention and thought of what the girl went through. Suritu continued.

"Then, we got to their home, known to them as Sanctuary. It is an island located on the northwestern coast of Sumatra. It is a big island, and is filled with plenty of food, water, and best of all...it is privately owned. A perfect paradise for mutants like myself." she said as she grew a smile, remembering the fond times she had on that island. Esai raised a brow.

"Um...do you have any photos of Sanctuary?" he asked, a bit suspicious that the island seems too good to be true. Suritu nodded as she fished out her phone, and after typing something in, showed them one of the pictures. It was beautiful, to say the least, with clean waters and a pristine beach. At the forefront is a large jungle that appeared relatively untouched by mankind.

"Wow!" the kids said as they said in awe. Suritu smiled as she slid the screen to show a large mansion; around 3 stories tall and 400 feet in length. The front area was nothing short of spectacular, with a large fountain consisting of a statue of a wealthy looking man. The mansion appears to be built around a large clearing, with a large, almost 307 feet tall wind turbine stationed near the border between the clearing and the jungle.

"That's where you live?!" asked Daniel. Suritu nodded.

"Yeah. However, for ME, it's not much paradise." she said with sadness. Esai and Daniel looked at her with confusion again.

"How come?" he asked. Suritu bit her lip as she breathed in her nose.

"Well...this part, it still pains me to talk about to this day." she said before she looked at the kids.

"Esai, Daniel...have any of you heard about the disappearances and murders of the 2010-2020s?" she asked. Esai and Daniel raised their brows, while back outside the halls, Gogo narrowed her eyes in anger, while the others raised their heads in surprise. They knew what she was talking about, but they were curious about what Suritu had to do with them.

"Oooh...this will be good." Fred muttered before a nudge from Wasabi silenced him.

Inside the room, Suritu sat down as she gulped. The kids did the same. She then began telling the story of her past.

"You see, I don't remember much of my old life when I was little before being taken to Sanctuary. All I remember was living a poor life in the streets. It was hard, as you would expect for a homeless child: people wouldn't give you any food or water or shelter. They don't want to know about you, they don't want to see you...a-all they think of you is the same as all the street trash.

"Then, as I've said earlier, I ran into the wrong people for stealing some money. I just needed some money to buy my favorite food ever: popcorn! However, Mr. Sawyer and some of his mutant friends saved me and took me to Sanctuary. They said that I would live the rest of my life in peace at the island...yet, Mr. Sawyer, whom I would call my father, had a friend give me genetic enhancements so that I would be a mutant as well. Then, once I got my new powers, he had me train to get used to them...It's how I ended up with this." she said, referring to her metallic left arm. The two kids stared at it in shock, before Esai raised a brow.

"Wait, I thought you got that from a dog attack." he asked, raising a brow. Suritu nodded back.

"Yeah. One of my training lessons was getting past guard dogs. I failed one lesson, and...that's how I got this." she replied. Esai then nodded in understanding as Daniel then asked,

"Wait, so who is this friend that gave you the gene...genet...mutant powers?"

Suritu took in a deep breath and gulped.

"His name is Edgar Potter. I'm sure you've heard of him." she replied.

Upon hearing the name Edgar, Esai perked his head up in excitement.

"Wait, wait, hold on! THE Edgar Potter?!" he asked. Suritu nodded.

"The one and only! He is the man behind the mutants...however, it is NOT for harmful purposes, as I would soon find out..." she explained.

She then paused for a moment, and the kids noticed that she was about to break down in tears.

"He had me...he had me kill innocent people, making me think they were bad!" she whimpered, hands covering her mouth as horrid memories of those two years of her life. Esai and Daniel visibly paled at this, and the gang outside gasped silently before Gogo clenched her fist.

"I knew it..." she growled.

Honey herself couldn't believe what she had heard, and neither could Esai.

"B-But...d-did you stop?" he asked, growing fearful. Suritu nodded.

"I did. I swear! One time when I was walking around the c-city with my dad, we passed a cemetery w-where we saw the parents of one of my victims. The sheer sadness I saw within them, even though I've been told by my father t-that that man was a child ra...toucher." she said, correcting herself when she almost said "rape.", making the kids raise their brows.

Gogo growled to herself as Suritu continued.

"Anyways, after I saw that, my father and I got into a heated argument about how we're supposedly 'saving humanity'. Since then, per my request, we've stopped doing all these hunts...However, as the news showed, he apparently went back on that."

Esai and Daniel grew pale upon hearing her story.

"Oh gosh. I'm so sorry to hear that." Daniel comforted. Esai nodded.

"Me too...but what does that have to do with me?" he then asked in confusion. Suritu straightened herself up again as she pulled the two boys closer to her.

"Esai, the reason why I told you all this, was because I know that you might've recognized me back at the yard." she said.

At this note, the gang outside stepped back, thinking they've heard enough. Gogo turned to them and pointed at them.

"You hear that guys?" she asked. They nodded, with Hiro and Honey seeming the most concerned.

"I...I guess I shouldn't be surprised." Hiro mumbled as he shook his head. Honey looked at him, and then at Gogo.

"I don't know, guys. M-Maybe there's a good reason why she was there." she said, shaking the back of her head. Gogo looked at her with incredulity.

"Honey Lemon, we've talked about this! You remember all those points I've made some time ago. Besides, we don't even know her!" she retorted. Honey gritted her teeth as she looked down, remembering Gogo's words from the roof.

That, plus the fact that the girl has powers like the other mutants, the fact that she was there in spy gear, supposedly watching over Esai for some reason, and the fact that she speaks to him as she knows him all her life...

"Hmm, you're right." she said, feeling a bit disappointed. Gogo nodded before she turned to look at Hiro.

"So now what? We know that she could be in cahoots with the other mutants. What do we do?" he asked. Hiro pondered for a moment.

Back in the stairgate, Esai raised his brow.

"You've been watching me for years?!" he asked. Suritu nodded.

"Of course. After all, I was the one who placed you there, and I made a promise to Edgar to keep you safe." she replied. The two boys raised their brows. Suritu sighed as she fished her phone from her pocket.

"Here. This will show you what I mean. Edgar told me to show you this when you're ready." she said as she typed something up and showed them the video that is now playing.

_In the video, we see an African American man in his late 70s with black hair that was slowly turning gray sitting on a staircase in front of perhaps the Gene-Sys laboratory building. In his hands was a baby looking at him silently._

"_So, Edgar? When do you want me to take him?" asked a young girl from behind the camera. Edgar looked at her and nodded._

"_As soon as possible__. Suritu, come here. I want you to meet the new and improved boy." he said._

"Edgar...what does he have to do with you, Esai?" asked Daniel. Esai shook his head and shrugged before they continued to watch.

_In the camera screen, we can see Suritu moving into view as she looked down onto the baby. Edgar looked at the two children and smiled._

"_Beautiful baby, isn't he? All thanks to my genius work and three years of dedication." he boasted with a chuckle. Suritu nodded with a smile as she reached her metal hand forward to gently caress the baby. The baby boy looked at the hand, and then at Suritu. It stared at her for a moment, before looking back at the hand. He then grew a smile and reached his tiny hands to touch it. Suritu was heard giggling. Edgar did the same._

"_Oh, little boy. You are gonna be a beacon in the darkness. Sure, the circumstances of your birth is...well, to say the least, unfortunate, that shouldn't change who you will grow up to be. With your help, the whole world will be a much better place. Suritu," he began as he looked at the girl. Suritu lifted the camera to his face._

"_Yes, Edgar?" she asked. Edgar then reached over so that Suritu can hold the boy._

"_Here, hold the baby. I'll hold the phone." he muttered. There were scuffling sounds before we get a clear view of Suritu holding the giggling baby._

"_Hohoho...Hey, Suritu?" asked Edgar. Suritu looked at the camera as she gently bounced the baby._

"_Yes?" she asked._

"_I want you to help whatever family who would take care of him to watch over the boy. With this child growing up in the city, he's going to face troubles. However, with the right people to guide him…he will grow to learn how to confront these problems with empathy; something that is lacking these. With the boy's enhanced intelligence and his potential understanding nearly higher than normal, it could be a step closer to bring humanity into a new era of peace and prosperity between people of all different ages, race, sex, and other religious and cultural origins. Perhaps…even my mutant friends would be welcomed into a new world." he explained as he scooted closer and pulling Suritu into a hug, and we could hear a small giggle from the baby and the young, happy Suritu._

Esai and Daniel looked on with intrigue. Suritu then tapped another button and the footage than changes.

_We now see the camera holder, Suritu, rushing along a familiar neighborhood. The video then jumped high into the air and onto one of the rooftops of a nearby house. Suritu sighed as the camera then looked down to see the baby still asleep, miraculously after that jump. Young Suritu was panting as she inspects the baby for a moment before,_

_"Who's there? Llamaré a la policia!"_

_Young Suritu can be heard gasping as the camera turned to the house next door, and without thinking, she landed near the bushes in the front door. However, that seemed to make this worse, as the voice calls out again._

"_Mamá! Meemaa! Hay un intruso en nuestro patio trasero!"_

_Young Suritu groaned as the camera shook for a moment as she ran to one spot, and then back towards the bushes, where she straightened the camera to see that the baby was on the stairway leading to the front door. Then, a familiar 12-year-old Latina girl rushed out, and the camera followed her as she ran out the streets, before turning back and gasping at the sight of the basket. Once she got over to see the baby inside, she dropped her phone and gently picked him up._

_At that point, Suritu's phone saw the baby's eyes opening. The girl and baby's eyes locked onto one another, before the baby boy squealed in excitement, tiny hands reaching out to her. The girl sighed in relief as she pulled him into a comforting hug._

_At this point, Suritu's camera pulled away to see young Suritu looking grim._

"_Phew...I hope I made the right decision..." she whimpered to herself as she reached her hand towards her phone. Then the video ends..._

Esai looked at the screen for a moment, before he looked at Suritu.

"So...you and Edgar had something to do with my intelligence?" he asked. Suritu nodded, before shrugging.

"Well, I had nothing to do with your creation. I only first heard about it when he was nearly done with you. Anyways, the point is Esai...that I'm not the enemy. I've always been by your side since your sister and her family took you in. I only want what's best for you and your future, so that you can grow up safely." she said as she gently caressed his hair. Esai grew a smile before he hugged her. Suritu hugged him back. Daniel looked at them with a smile. Suritu looked at him and extended her metal arm outwards.

"Get over here, you." she said. Daniel obliged and joined in on the hug. The three remained there for a while before they pulled back. Esai then raised a brow.

"Hey, I just realized...why is Daniel involved now?" he asked. Daniel replied with,

"You've never seen any spy movies, haven't you? I saw what the mutants are trying to do, and they'll probably try to silence me!"

Suritu nodded.

"Given how they were when you guys first met, I won't be surprised." she replied. Esai and Daniel nodded before they looked at each other and smiled. Suritu then sighed as she stood up.

"Well then...I guess we've gotten to an understanding?" she asked. The two kids nodded. Suritu chuckled as she stood up. "Great. Now, let's get going back to your friends." she instructed. They nodded and followed her.

* * *

Suritu was the first to open the door to let them in, and Esai and Daniel walked in and looked ahead...only to see heated glares coming from the gang. The three froze as they stared back. Daniel and Esai gulped as they stepped back. However, Esai noticed that the gang weren't staring at THEM.

They were staring at Suritu. He looked at her, and then back at the gang.

"Uh...I guess that...given your looks, you might have..." he began before Gogo interrupted him.

"We've heard what you guys were talking about!" she growled out. The three friends widened their eyes. Honey stepped forward and gestured at the kids.

"Kids come over here, now!" she instructed firmly.

"Why?" asked Daniel, a bit mad that they were listening to their private conversation.

"Cause she says so." Gogo growled out. Esai shook his head.

"No! How much did you even hear?!" he demanded, stepping back towards Suritu.

"Enough to hear of what this murderer has to say!" said Wasabi, gesturing his hand to her. The kids and Suritu widened their eyes before the girl then narrowed her eyes.

"Who do you guys THINK you are?! You can't just accuse me of doing something you have no evidence of me doing! You are just plain citizens!" she demanded. Hiro narrowed his eyes and stood forward.

"You're right; we don't have any evidence connecting you to those murders years ago, and we CERTAINLY don't have any evidence to connect you with what happened three nights ago, but once we do, heh, you'll be rotting in jail for the remainder of your life!" he said as he crossed his arms. Fred chuckled in shock.

"Ooooh!" he went. Esai, feeling offended, stepped forward.

"Don't talk to her like that! She's a good person!" he replied. Daniel nodded as he stepped beside him.

"How is she a good person? Didn't you hear what that...THING said?!" Fred accused, pointing to Suritu.

"Why are you all so quick to judge? That happened a long time ago, and she said she was sorry!" she said.

"Yeah, she's truthfully sorry, just like how I was sorry when I gave Wasabi the nickname 'Wasabi'." Fred added. The three raised their brows at him before Honey walked towards him.

"What Freddie is trying to say is; just because says they're sorry doesn't automatically mean they're actually sorry! That's what PSYCHOPATHS do." she said out of concern. Suritu frowned at this. Esai looked at her in shock.

"G-Guys! W-Why are you like this to her?! She helped us!" he said, referring to the ceiling. Hiro stepped beside Honey Lemon and nodded.

"Yes, but how do you even know that she would use you for her OWN purpose?" he asked.

"Or the fact that she could be in cahoots with them, and the 'rescue' was simply a ruse and all part of their plan!" Fred added. Suritu narrowed her eyes.

"I'm NOT in cahoots with any of them! THOSE people will do ANYTHING to get at Esai, and I'M trying to help...wait." she went as she noticed Honey's chem-purse. The memory from the fight on the roof came back to her mind, and she puts two-and-two together. Gogo narrowed her eyes as she grew a grin.

"So you get who we are, now?" she growled as she approached them. Suritu shook her head.

"I...Listen, I can prove to you guys that I'm innocent. Just let me-" she began, before Gogo interrupted her.

"SHUT UP! You don't GET to speak!" she said. Esai, at this point, had enough and stood in front of her.

"Will YOU shut up?! You're behaving like a child that refuses to see to reason! Why won't you let her explain her side?!" he demanded. Gogo scoffed.

"We don't have to, brat! We've heard all we need to know! And don't you EVER tell me to shut up!" she demanded. Esai narrowed her eyes as he straightened himself up.

"Why should I listen to you? You look like one of those people that are constantly seeking trouble, never caring for others! I honestly see why Emma was such a pompous idiot!" he growled. The others gritted their teeth in fright as Gogo narrowed her eyes, face turning red. Esai saw this and winced internally, thinking he may've stepped over a line.

What happened next would never leave his mind.

Gogo grabbed Esai by the shirt collar and lifted him up in anger. Daniel shouted in surprise while Suritu got herself read to attack.

"I have HAD it with you, your ungrateful little runt! I don't know whose idea it was to bring you into this world and then drop you off at Honey's house, but they've CLEARLY made a mistake! You're such a stubborn, close-minded, idiotic boy that I personally think Emma didn't give you a good enough beat-down. Well, I'm definitely gonna correct that!" she threatened. Esai and Daniel yelped in surprise.

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF MY BROTHER!" Honey cried as she and the others rushed to get her off. However, neither of them got to her as Suritu grabbed Gogo's wrist. Her immense strength getting Gogo to shout in pain and drop Esai, who scooted behind Suritu, along with Daniel. She then spun once and threw Gogo across the room, sending her crashing into one of the school's 3D printers.

Gogo groaned as she looked up, and saw a heated glare coming from Suritu, who held Esai and Daniel close to her.

"You know...it's kind of hypocritical, isn't it?" she asked, tilting her head. Gogo raised her brows at this.

"You claim to be a superhero who is supposed to set an example for future generations. However, from what I just saw; you don't have the qualities of one. I could be wrong, but given how _I just MET you,_ then for all _WE_ know," she said, referring to herself, Esai and Daniel. "YOU are an asshole who cares little about others! And judging from what Esai said about whoever this 'Emma' is, then I presume that is correct, and you're raising a bully!" she said, using the team's own logic against them.

"Hey. Don't you DA-Agh!" Gogo began as she slowly got up, but a sharp pain in her back forced her back down. The others rushed over to her in concern.

"What? Upset that I'm using your own flawed logic against you guys? Or am I simply pointing out the facts?" taunted Suritu. Honey, at this point, stopped and approached her in capitulation.

"No! No, she's not like that!" Honey said as she approached them gently. "I SWEAR, she's normally NEVER this aggressive. Please, you've GOTTA believe me, Esai." she pleaded as she looked at Esai, who only cowered back towards Suritu. Suritu simply tightened her hold on them.

"Y-Yeah! She can be cranky...a lot of times. But she'd NEVER lay a finger on anyone!" Wasabi said as Baymax inspected Gogo, who tried to stand up again but fell back down. Suritu narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

"I don't know." she said. Hiro then stepped forward and raised his hands slightly in capitulation.

"Alright, alright, everyone. Maybe we should just settle down before it gets anymore out of hand, alright?" he asked. Honey nodded.

"Y-Yeah. Let's all calm down and be reasonable, now. You like that?" Honey asked Suritu. Suritu sighed through her nose as she stood up, gently patting the two kids.

"Listen...the point I'm trying to make is...I'm not your enemy. Honey Lemon, if that is your name." she began. Honey gritted her teeth in fright as she stepped back.

"I made a promise to a man that I would send him to a loving family, and for eight years, I've kept an eye on him to make sure you and your parents would care for him. And you have. That's why I haven't taken him away from you." she began. Honey raised a brow.

"W-Wait...are you saying," she began, and Suritu nodded.

"Yes. Here." she said as she fished out her phone and gave it to her. Honey looked at her, and then at the phone. She then took it and pressed on the screen. Everyone looked at her, wondering what was being shown.

At this point, Honey's shock grew as she looked at Suritu and then at the phone.

"You..." she said, and Suritu nodded as she took the phone.

"Now; I'm not denying that I helped commit those murders years ago. I feel like trash every time I look back. I don't want Esai to go down the same route as I did. So...maybe think about what you saw before you and your friends make assumptions." she explained, giving a soft smile. She then turned around and walked towards the door, where the kids are. She then looked at them with smiles.

"Is it alright if I can take them to their parents?" she asked. Honey, while still shocked, nodded, to the shock of the others. Suritu nodded as she looked down. "Let's get going, you two." she said. Esai and Daniel couldn't have gotten out of there fast enough.

Honey looked at the spot where they were and sighed to herself in sadness. Gogo, who was being guided by Baymax and has an icepack on her back, looked at her in shock.

"What the hell was that?! You let her go!" she persisted. Wasabi, however, placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Now, now, Gogo. Let's settle down." he suggested.

"**He is correct: agitation might cause your body's healing to slow down"** Baymax informed. Gogo scoffed, but her lips were sealed upon seeing Honey's...very icy glare.

"You have no right to speak, _idiota._" she growled venomously. Everyone, including Gogo, froze. They still weren't used to seeing her protective side. She then turned her body to her and approached her.

"You shouldn't have TOUCHED my _maldito hermano! _You could've kept a cool head, and I would've supported you all the way! But then you had to lose your temper! Not only did that make the kids think that you're a MONSTER, but at the same time, it made us look like a fool in front of Suritu! And worst of all; my baby brother is probably too scared of us to even let us help him!" she scolded loudly, making everyone flinch at her voice. Then, Honey calmed down as she frowned. "Although...after what she showed me...I'm not so sure if we _can _anymore." she said. Hiro grew concerned and approached her.

"What did she show you? Was it a threat?" he asked. Honey shook her head.

"No...it was her the night I first found Esai on the stairs. SHE dropped him off." she explained.

NOW, everybody looked at her with confusion. Fred leaned in.

"Wait...so SHE'S the reason why Esai's with us? Hohohohoo! There must be a type of war between mutants and, OOH, OOH; maybe she wanted to take him to the safety of us mere mortals and-Ow!" he went before he got smacked by Wasabi upside the head.

"Fred, this is serious! We've only gotten ourselves MORE to work with!" he said. Hiro nodded.

"Yeah. If what Honey's saying is true, then...we MIGHT be wrong about accusing her of the Gene-Sys murders. But what is her motive for leaving Esai to you?" he asked. Honey shrugged as they stood there, pondering what to do now.

None of them realized that they were being watched...

On the ceiling, there is a familiar droid looking at the scene, recording everything with its camera. Then, it crawled away towards a nearby hole before squeezing inside.

On the rooftop of SFIT, we see the droid crawling along the roof towards its owner. It was Mr. Sawyer. He grinned upon seeing it and picked it up gently.

"Alrighty, let's see what we've got here." he said as he gently pried open the top of the bot, and fished out a small drive from inside. He plugged it into his tablet and began to type in the commands. He gave a small hum as he eventually got to the recording. He looked at the recording, and as he saw what was playing, he grew a smirk.

"Oh, my brothers and sisters are gonna LOVE this. Thank YOU Suritu and Big Hero 6 for making our jobs SO MUCH easier..." he growled...

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**Another chapter on the…uh, story, done and out of the way!**

**I don't have much to say about this one, but…well, I wanted to get to this scene for quite sometime. I've based this on a scene from the story "Big Hero 7: Everything's Alright", written by an author who's name I forgot. (If you're reading this, SORRY!) I liked that scene but at the same time…phew. So, there's that tidbit of info!**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say for now. Hope you enjoy it, be respectful if you don't, and stick around for more!**


	10. Chapter 9: Attack at the House

There was a bright flash of light in the Pier 70. It was Mr. Sawyer, and he has teleported to the mutants' base camp to deliver said news. On his right hand was the tablet that has the recording of the incident at SFIT.

Mr. Sawyer approached the entrance to the base, where he noticed Gigantis and Quicksilver playing basketball. The two of them seemed to have a good time. Mr. Sawyer grinned as he saw his two brethren playing like they didn't have a care in the world. He even chuckled when Quicksilver super-sped to the side, making Gigantis fall onto his side.

"Ack! Screw you, Quicksilver!" Gigantis called out. Quicksilver just super-sped to him with a cocky smirk.

"What? Upset that you're too slow?" he teased, making Gigantis groan as he stood up.

"Having fun, you two?" Mr. Sawyer's voice said as he approached them. Gigantis and Quicksilver looked at Mr. Sawyer and smiled at seeing their hero.

"Mr. Sawyer! Nice to meet you again, sir!" he said before pulling Mr. Sawyer into a hug, which Mr. Sawyer was able to teleport out of. He chuckled as he teleported on Gigantis's left shoulder.

"Sorry big boy, but I'm not in the mood to sit around while I wait for my spine to heal." he said with a teasing tone, gently ruffling Gigantis's hair. Quicksilver chuckled as he approached them.

"Sup, boss? You need something from us?" he asked. That was when Mr. Sawyer nodded and cleared his throat.

"Right. I've got some interesting news for you all. Both of you gather the others to meet me here." he instructed. Gigantis and Quicksilver looked a bit alarmed by this, but they nodded and they rushed inside.

Eventually, Gigantis, Petunia, Liam, Scarlet, Quicksilver, Vladislaus, and Katja gathered around the entrance to listen to Mr. Sawyer. He licked his lips to moisten his lips as he took in a deep breath.

"My fellow mutant brothers and sisters, the boy is now in more danger than ever before. I've taken the time we have remaining silent to examine the boy's life and see how dangerous it was. Sure enough…we were wrong not to rescue him sooner." he said as he shook his head in dismay. The other mutants looked on with concern.

"Did the poor baby get hurt?" asked Petunia, eyes wide with worry. Mr. Sawyer hummed as he pulled out his tablet.

"I'm afraid so. Come, take a look." he said as he showed the mutants the screen, everybody leaning in.

_On the screen, we can see Esai, Daniel, and Suritu trying to calm Hiro, Honey, Gogo, Wasabi, and Fred down. However, Gogo immediately stomped towards them, shoved Suritu aside, and grabbed Esai. Strangely, unlike with what actually happened, the screen showed everyone converging on the three, beginning to beat them mercilessly. The mutants looked on with shock._

_Then, we see Mr. Sawyer approaching the living room through the screen, kicking Wasabi back, and scaring the others off of them. We can see Mr. Sawyer raising his arms and shouting at them into fleeing the room._

"Those…those MONSTERS!" Petunia shouted as tears began to stream down.

"Thank goodness for Mr. Sawyer to intervene in time! Those THINGS even beat up Suritu and that other kid we saw! He didn't do anything, and Suritu was trying to help! Sure, it was the wrong way, but she's still our SISTER!" Liam protested. Gigantis approached from behind.

"We'll save them, will we?" he asked. Mr. Sawyer nodded with determination.

"And so we shall! Poor Suritu tried to show them the idea of co-existence, and look what they've done to her and the children! And you know what's worst of all? These vermin are the secret identities of Big Hero 6!" he declared. All of the mutants looked on with shock. Quicksilver narrowed his eyes.

"Those hypocrites!" he growled. Vladislaus growled, teeth sharpening and claws extending.

"We should kill them!" he hissed. Mr. Sawyer nodded.

"That is correct, you two. However, we will not. With the murders at Gene-Sys, we cannot afford any more deaths, or the government will be onto us!" he declared. Liam opened his mouth to say something before Mr. Sawyer interrupted with, "And we can't kidnap them either. The results will be the same." he finished, before straightening himself.

"Regardless, this does not mean we will stand by idly for any longer! WE are MUTANTS! We will not tolerate those who dare desecrate not only our own but also the weak and vulnerable!" he declared, raising his fist up. The mutants did the same as they cheered on. "We will not let the corrupt and bigoted silence us! We WILL get the boy to us, and with his help, we WILL bring peace and tranquility into this horrid world!"

"YEAAHH!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT!"

"**GIVE THE SELFISH HELL!"**

Mr. Sawyer grinned. Katja looked at him with admiration as she approached him, allowing him to hold onto her.

"By nightfall, when there is less commotion and therefore, fewer witnesses…WE ATTACK AND RESCUE!" he announced. Everyone cheered on as their voices rang across the pier, not realizing that they will soon make a fatal mistake…

* * *

Then, nightfall came before anyone knew it.

In the city, Big Hero 6 was flying along the skylines, searching for something…or rather, someone.

Hiro looked at Baymax and patted his back.

"Did you find her, yet?" he asked. Baymax moved his head across and there was a beeping sound.

"**My scanners detect Suritu Sawyer, located: 40 miles southeast."** he said. Hiro nodded as he looked ahead.

"Alright. You guys know the plan?" he asked, turning to the rest of his team. They nodded. Honey bit her lower lip as she exhaled, hoping that Suritu Sawyer would listen to them. They need to work together in order to protect Esai, after all.

Sure enough, they spotted her sitting on one edge of an apartment building.

Suritu was looking at the dead flower she was holding in her hand. She had a small frown on her face, thinking about what happened earlier that day. She sighed; she didn't want them to find out like that. She didn't want to make an enemy out of the superheroes of San Fransokyo. All she wanted was to keep Esai safe, and even despite the argument earlier, she hoped that they would see her reasoning and help her.

**Thump!**

Suritu then gasped as she jumped up and turned around, the blade extending from her metal arm's wrists. Fred, donning his super suit, raised his hands in capitulation.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Easy, take it's easy! It's just a mask. See, don't freak out!" he assured as he took off his helmet, revealing the mascot with a goofy grin. Suritu raised her brows. "Right?" he asked. Suritu sighed as she relaxed just as the other members of the team landed beside him.

"So, what is it you guys are here you? To take me in?" she asked. Hiro crawled down from Baymax and shook his head.

"No. That's not it." he explained. Suritu raised her brows as she crossed her arms.

"Ooookay, and what is it you want then?" she asked. Hiro stepped forward.

"An alliance." he declared. Now, Suritu cocked her head in confusion. Hiro nodded.

"Yes, you've heard right. I want us to work together." he reiterated. Honey then stepped forward too.

"After you showed me that video on the phone, we've been talking…a-and we've decided to give you the benefit of the doubt." she added. Suritu's stance softened. However, Gogo stepped forward as well, eyes narrowing.

"Don't get too relaxed! You're still a suspect, and even if you didn't kill the scientist, you're still wanted for the disappearances and murders of the 2010-2020s. So, don't get any good ideas." she growled. Suritu stared at her for a while before nodding slightly.

"Alright…how's your spine?" she asked. Gogo growled as she rubbed her back.

"I'm fine." she said.

"**Gogo has sustained bruising in the midsection of her back. Plus, there is a small, yet non-fatal crack in the middle spine."** Baymax pointed out. Suritu gritted her teeth in cringe. Honey nodded.

"We've tried to get her to relax, but she's still as stubborn as a _burro._" she chuckled, shaking her head with an innocent smile. Gogo scoffed.

"Someone's gotta keep an eye on her in case she stabs us in the back." she defended. Suritu, wanting to humor the situation, gave a smug.

"And that worked last time because…why?" she asked. Fred covered his mouth as he chuckled. Gogo groaned at this, but Hiro was quick to prevent this from escalating.

"Alright, alright. Look, regardless of what happened, the other mutants are clearly a much bigger threat. Plus, we all the same goals: to keep Esai safe. So, are you willing to help us?" he asked, a hand extending outward for a handshake.

Suritu stared at it for a moment, and then at the others. Without hesitation, she smiled again and took the hand, shaking it firmly with her metallic hand.

"Of course. I don't blame you all for not trusting me too much, but…all that can wait until Esai's safe." she proclaimed. Hiro and the others smiled, while Gogo, remaining suspicious and wary, nodded in satisfaction.

So now it looks like the team has an ally on their hands, which is a good thing because things are about to get ugly…

* * *

In the Flores household, Esai was in the bathroom, cleaning up his face. After drying his face with a towel, he looked at himself in the mirror before wiping away a tear that was streaming down.

He couldn't sleep tonight. What happened earlier was all ingrained into his mind: what he learned about Edgar's involvement in creating him, and that haunting sentence Gogo said to him.

_I don't know whose idea it was to bring you into this world and then drop you off at Honey's house, but they've CLEARLY made a mistake!_

"Is…is she right? Am I really a mistake?" he whimpered. In a way, Esai could see her reasoning; such a high IQ, the mutants treating him like he is one of them, and the murders of Gene-Sys and that bloodied message on the wall…They were all related to him in one way or another.

Esai gulped as he began to take in deep breaths, and began to wipe his eyes. He then stepped away from the bathroom and walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator to get some water.

As he began to drink some water, his eyes caught sight of the picture of the whole family before Honey Lemon moved out. He saw the picture of his four-year-old self holding onto Honey like a baby chimpanzee. He smiled as he sniffed.

"Lucy won't hurt me…I know she won't…She promised…" he said as a faint memory of his past came up. All he remembered from that time was Honey telling him,

_Even if the whole world is against you…your family is the only one who'll be on your side. No matter what! I'll always be there to protect you. THAT'S a promise._

**Whoo…**

Suddenly, Esai heard a low humming sound coming from outside from a nearby window. He widened his eyes moment, before staring out at the window. He approached it out of curiosity and peered outside. What he saw terrified him…

It was the mutants from earlier, and they seem to be talking to one another, pointing at the other houses.

Esai gasped in shock, not believing what he was seeing.

"_They know where I live! THEY KNOW WHERE I LIVE!"_ he thought in a panic as he stepped back. He looked back and rushed towards the kitchen, remembering his mother's phone being there. He grabbed it and dialed up for Honey.

Back at the city, the gang and Suritu were flying on Baymax when Honey's phone began to ring. Honey fished her phone out and saw that it was Alba calling her. She gritted her teeth in surprise before she turned to Hiro.

"Hiro, someone in my family's calling! Can you have Baymax just fly in place for a moment?" she asked. Hiro looked at her and raised a brow.

"Why? Can't you just wait until we're done?" he asked. Honey shook her head.

"They almost never call this late unless it's an emergency, like when Esai ran away one time when he was six trying to find me." she explained. Hiro widened his eyes in shock before he patted Baymax's back.

"Baymax, stop for a moment!" he said. Baymax obliged and stopped in place, much to everyone's confusion. Honey ignored them as she answered the phone.

"Hello? Momma, is something wrong?" she asked.

"_Lucy!"_ Esai's voice rang out from the phone. Honey widened her eyes.

"Esai? What's wrong, _mi amor_?" she asked. Everyone perked their heads in intrigue.

"_Lucy, the mutants! They're here! Please help us!"_ he pleaded. Honey gasped in shock, nearly dropping her phone. After a brief moment of stunned silence, she replied with,

"We're on our way! Stay with momma and meemaa! And get Basco and Otis safe!" she instructed.

"_Okay, okay! Please hurry!"_ Esai whimpered before the phone hung up.

"What's wrong up there?" Wasabi called out. Honey looked at the others with shock.

"The mutants are at my home! We've got to get there, fast!" she said. Everyone reacted with horror. Suritu began to raise herself.

"I'll head on ahead! Meet you guys there!" she said.

"Wait a second! You're still under-" Gogo said before Suritu teleported away in a bright flash. Gogo then slammed her fist onto the armor in frustration. "Damn it!" she hissed. Hiro shook his head.

"No time! We've got to get to Honey's house and FAST! Baymax!" Hiro ordered. Baymax's rocket thrusters began to intensify, and before long, the robot flew across the skyscrapers to head towards the house in time!

* * *

Back inside the house, Esai rushed into his mothers' bedroom, and gently pushed Alba's shoulders.

"Momma! Momma, wake up!" he persisted. Alba groaned in frustration as she groggily opened her eyes and lifted her head to look at him.

"Esai…go back to sleep. It's 11:30 PM!" she complained. Esai whimpered and shook his head.

"The mutants! They're here!" he explained. At this point, Alba's eyes shot open. Then, Elizabeth also woke up to Esai.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"The mutants are here?!" Alba shouted. Elizabeth froze in place as Esai nodded.

"They're outside! What do we do?!" he whimpered. Alba and Elizabeth gasped in horror before the former pulled him close to them.

"Let's find a place to hide while I call the cops!" Elizabeth explained. Alba nodded as Elizabeth lead them away from the room and got her phone.

Back outside, Vlad crawled up the wall. He was doing so without any sort of equipment, almost as if he were a spider. Scarlet was also floating along next to him thanks to her powers. The two of them approached the window showing Esai's room. Vlad peered inside, and groaned.

"Nope. He's not inside." he muttered. Then, his enhanced hearing picked up the sound of footsteps rushing away and doors closing quickly. He growled. "I heard someone running." he growled. Scarlet frowned at this.

"They must've figured out we're here. How?" she asked. Vlad scoffed.

"I don't know. But we've gotta hurry." he grumbled as he punched a hole on the glass, before opening the window, moving it upwards.

"And remember, Vlad: no casualties. Mr. Sawyer made that very clear." she instructed. Vlad growled, but he complied and then crawled inside.

Inside of a secret compartment located in a closet hidden by the clothes located in the parents' bedroom, Alba, Elizabeth, and Esai were pressed up in the small space, remaining quiet. Esai clutched onto Alba, whimpering slightly, while Alba rubbed his back to calm him down.

_ **Bang!** _

Everyone flinched upon hearing the door to the room being kicked down, followed by a huff.

"Heck yeah!" a voice that belongs to Liam cheered out. Another voice piped up chuckling.

"Oh, Liam. You always think you're the top of the world with your electricity." the voice belongs to Petunia. Liam's voice scoffed.

"Shut up, girl! Electricity is everything! Without it, we won't have any lights, heat, power! Heck, without electricity, we wouldn't have these powers!" he teased. Alba and Elizabeth narrowed their eyes. Esai gulped at this and held onto his mothers closely.

"Shut up, you idiots!" another voice belonging to Mr. Sawyer shouted.

"Ahh! Would you stop doing that?!" asked Liam.

"Guys, focus! We need to find Esai and get him out of here!" Katja added.

The three widened their eyes; they recognized Mr. Sawyer's voice, and in addition to confusion for the mothers, they were all horrified. Alba looked at Esai, and gently rubbed his back.

"It's gonna be okay, sweetie." she whispered as quietly as she can. Esai gulped to himself, hoping that Suritu and his sister would come and save them.

_Click. Creeek!_

The closet door opened, and everybody flinched. They then heard the sound of high heels walking on the floor.

_Fshhhi!_

The clothes were then pushed to the side, making them jolt in fright. Alba held him closer.

Then, a hand reached inside. However, the door wasn't open. The hand just…phased through. The three widened their eyes in shock. The arm reached inwards, before it began to grasp about. Esai's heart began to beat.

Then, her hand grazed against the skin of Alba's hand. Their hearts dropped at this realization! The owner of the hand lets out a soft humming sound as the hand pulled back.

"I think I've found him." the owner called out. Alba and Elizabeth panicked, but they looked at Esai, and then at each other. They were caught! All thanks to these…MONSTERS having abilities they didn't even think was possible! They then narrowed their eyes and nodded, with Alba holding him closer.

The door opened, and Katja peered inside with a caring smile. She wasn't expecting Alba and Elizabeth to charge outwards, knocking her back with their bodies, making her yelp in surprise. Alba and Elizabeth straightened themselves as they saw three more mutants looking at them with surprise.

"Katja!" Liam called as he rushed forward. Elizabeth didn't take any chances; as they rushed forward, they punched Liam square in the nose, making him stumble back.

"Hey!" Petunia called as she flexed her hand, creating a portal in front of them. Before they could react, they ran through and found themselves facing the mutants again. Katja got herself up and got herself into a stance. Elizabeth narrowed her eyes as she stood in front of Alba and Esai.

"Who are you people?!" she asked. Mr. Sawyer approached them in a gentle gesture.

"Relax, ladies. We're just taking the boy off of your hands from here on out." he said. Alba held Esai closer.

"The hell you will! Why are you doing this?!" she demanded.

"We're trying to protect him!" Petunia blurted out, and Mr. Sawyer silenced her with a glare. He then turned to them, seeing their confused expression.

"You ladies…you need to understand that we're not the enemies." he explained, slowly stepping forward. They narrowed their eyes and got Esai closer to them while they began to step back. Katja and Liam got behind them in case they decide to get away. "We're trying to protect him from the world." he said.

"W-What do you mean?" asked Alba. Mr. Sawyer smiled.

"We know about your son's secret. His massive IQ and all." he explained, making the women's eyes widen in horror. Esai narrowed his eyes, however. Mr. Sawyer kept talking.

"We understand your concerns about wanting to keep his secret…well, secret. This is something that we agree with as well. Just imagine the controversy that will surround this. What will the government think? What will the press think? In addition, think of any criminal gangs, syndicates, or any rouge people who wish to use it for their own nefarious purpose?" he demanded.

"We've already thought of that! That's why we're homeschooling him! Wait…how did you even know about his IQ?" demanded Alba. Mr. Sawyer shrugged.

"I have resources." he began.

"THAT'S not a good enough explanation!" Elizabeth shouted as they began to step back.

"Anyhow, in the short term…yeah, that would work. But what about in the long run?" Mr. Sawyer replied, ignoring Elizabeth. The two women grew confused at this. "What's gonna happen once he becomes a grown adult? His IQ certainly won't change. If anything, it will probably grow more." he clarified. This made the two women frown, realizing with dread that he's got a point. Esai frowned at this, hoping that this doesn't mean that they won't give him away after all.

"That's right. The world, one way or another, will find out about him. And then all those fears you have for your son's safety will be realized…however, if you give him to us, that won't happen."

The two women and Esai raised their brows. Mr. Sawyer nodded.

"That's right. We're from an island that was given to us by our old maker as sanctuary from the tyrannies of man. There, we live in peace and prosperity. There are more mutants like him. Ones that are not only smart like him, but also ones that welcome him with open arms instead of needles and other prodding equipment." he said. Esai gulped, remembering Suritu's photos of the supposed island. He was so into his thoughts about the memory that he didn't pay attention to Alba and Elizabeth gasping slightly. He looked up and saw a holographic photo of the island from above, and then several more photos appeared showing more of the island.

"That's our home. Peaceful, bright, and best of all: no contempt from anybody. Here, the boy could live out his life in peace without having to worry about anyone with malicious intent." he explained. The two women looked at each other again, and then at Esai once more. This stranger has a good point about what will happen in the long run to poor Esai, and the island does look promising. However, they narrowed their eyes upon realizing and remembering something they've learned.

"That…looks too good to be true, sir. We'll pass!" Elizabeth declared.

"And even if we believed you, you broke into our house in an attempt to kidnap our son! PLUS, you tried to kidnap him earlier along with his friend! So no!" Alba added, referring to the incident when the boys snuck out that day.

"Hey, that boy's our family, technically speaking! _Someone_ had the idiocy to take him away from us!" Liam called out.

"Yeah. Plus he was made with the same tools and, quite literally, made from one of our own's genes!" Petunia added.

"It doesn't matter! Whoever gave someone the idea to drop him off, I give my eternal blessings to. This boy, regardless of his origins, is OUR son and a member of the Flores family until the end of time!" Elizabeth shouted. Mr. Sawyer grumbled with impatience!

"That's enough! Give him to me!" he boomed as he stomped towards the mothers. They stepped back, Esai screaming in horror.

"**STAY AWAY FROM US!"** Elizabeth said just as Mr. Sawyer approached them, arms raising outwards to grab him.

_ **Whack!** _

Mr. Sawyer was suddenly sent flying sideways, crashing into the make-up desk. The Flores family was stunned to see…Suritu Sawyer, standing there like a football player finishing up tackling his opponents. Esai gasped in delight.

"Suritu!" he cheered. Suritu grinned at seeing him.

"Sorry I'm late!" she said, before gasping at seeing Liam charge at her with sparks sizzling on his hands. She grinned and side-stepped him before grabbing him by the back of his neck with her metal arm and tossing him towards Petunia. Petunia yelped and created a portal, sending Liam flying through and into a neighbor's bathroom…with someone still in the shower.

"Whoops." Petunia went, before she saw Suritu rushing towards her. She yelped and grabbed onto her fist as Suritu launched a punch towards her. She then turned to the Flores family.

"Get out of here! Help's on the way!" she instructed. While confused, the two mothers nodded as they ran past them. Katja ran towards them, but Suritu tossed Petunia towards her, and before she could react, they were both tossed aside.

The Flores family ran down the stairs and approached the living room. At this point, Basco and Otis came rushing in, barking in fear. Elizabeth instinctively picked them up as they approached the front door. However, they were stopped forcefully and lifted upwards. Basco and Otis were dropped and instinctively rushed out of the house in fear.

Esai shouted as he saw the familiar red glow. He turned around to see Scarlet looking at them, using her powers to hold them in place. Then, she pulled Esai away from Alba's grip and towards her.

"No! ESAI!" Alba called out. Esai reached out towards her in desperation. Scarlet reached out to grab Esai, but was stopped upon hearing the sound of boosters. Esai looked outside, and he grew a big smile upon seeing Big Hero 6 fight off Gigantis, who was watching over the invasion to prevent anyone from interfering.

"Hey! Get out of here!" he said as he swung his giant fist towards Baymax, who easily caught the fist. Gigantis looked on in surprise. "Woah. Very few could match my strength! I like you! We fight now!" he declared before he and Baymax began to shove another.

"**Violence is not the answer. May we suggest: talking this out?" **offered Baymax. Gigantis shook his head.

"Nah! I need a way to release energy!" he said, forcing the two to continue shoving.

* * *

Honey Lemon rushed inside and was horrified to see her two mothers floating in place. A shout from Esai made her turn around as he was now in Scarlet's grasp once more. With quick thinking, she launched two chem-balls towards her, trapping her in a bubbly-goo. Scarlet yelped at this, forcing her to drop Esai and the two mothers. Esai ran towards Honey and Honey was quick to pull him into a crushing hug.

"Lucy!" went Esai as he held onto her. Honey rubbed his back.

"I'm here. I'm here, now." she cooed back. Alba and Elizabeth stood up, and upon hearing Esai referring to her as Lucy, raised their brows.

"Lucy? As in OUR daughter?" Alba asked sternly. Honey gritted her teeth and sighed.

"Look, we'll talk about this when the mutants are gone! Right now, we need to go!" she instructed as she rushed towards the door, only for them to walk through another portal, back into the parents' bedroom, where Mr. Sawyer was waiting with Vlad and Katja, the latter two are still fighting Suritu.

"Evening." he said with a smile. Honey yelped and held Esai close to her.

"W-Who are you?!" she asked. Mr. Sawyer tilted his head sideways.

"I'm afraid I don't have to introduce myself, so hand over the kid!" he demanded as he rushed over and reached towards him. Honey yelped and kicked him back. Suritu turned around as Honey prepared her chem-balls again.

"Honey Lemon!" she cried out as she ran towards them in preparation to assist her. However, Vlad jumped over to her, and Esai could see sharp fangs and claws extending outwards. Suritu turned around and yelped as Vlad landed on top of her. She barely has the strength to get him off of her.

"No!" Honey called out as she threw another chem-ball at Vlad, sending him off of her with a poof and a roar of shock from him. Alba and Elizabeth grabbed Esai and tried to flee again, only for Mr. Sawyer to teleport right in front of them. He grabbed Esai's shirt and yanked backwards. Elizabeth rushed forward to save him, but Mr. Sawyer grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up.

"Hey! Get off of them!" Alba declared as she rushed forward.

"Oh, for goodness sake! Vlad!" he groaned in frustration as he then tossed the two into Vlad's hands. Vlad looked at them and grinned. Mr. Sawyer then grabbed Alba by the throat, and lifted her up! Then, with a grin, he squeezed her throat. Alba yelped in horror.

_ **Crrk!** _

Hearing the sound of bones cracking made Esai and Elizabeth's eyes widen in horror. Honey's jaw dropped as Alba's arms just flopped down, lifeless. Mr. Sawyer scoffed.

"Wish it didn't have to come to that." he muttered before he tossed Alba's body to the side. At this, Esai lets out a loud scream!

"Alba!" Elizabeth cried out.

"Momma!" Honey cried out as she rushed over towards her, tears streaming down. She held her mother close in her arms as she wept. However, the screams of her little brother caught her attention. She turned her head towards Esai as he and Elizabeth were struggling against Vlad's grasp.

"George! What the hell is the matter with you?!" Katja shouted in surprise.

"What? She was in the way!" Mr. Sawyer replied nonchalantly. Katja narrowed her eyes while Vlad lifted Elizabeth and Esai over his shoulders.

"Alright! Now, I must go! See you outside, Mr. Sawyer!" he said as he began to walk out. Mr. Sawyer nodded as he turned to argue with his wife.

"Hey! Let us go!" Elizabeth called out, trying to hit Vlad's head with her elbow. Esai did the same, but neither of their hits were working. Honey saw this with horror, but she composed herself as she sets down Alba's body and rushed towards Vlad!

"GET YOUR HANDS OFF THEM, _USTED DEMONIO_!" Honey shouted as she made several more chem-balls! Suritu rushed after her, but Mr. Sawyer grabbed her metal arm and tossed her back towards the bed. He growled as he stomped towards her.

"Damn it, Suritu! You just couldn't stay out of the way, couldn't you?!" he seethed. Suritu narrowed her eyes as well as she stood up.

"I know well what you're planning to do with the boy, and I won't allow it!" she growled out. Mr. Sawyer huffed before he teleported to behind her, preparing to knock her out. Suritu, however, teleported back and unearthed her wrist blade, preparing to lodge it into the shoulder blade. Mr. Sawyer deflected her arm and glared at her.

"Hmm, it seems I have taught you well! Let's see if you can keep up with me!" he shouted. Suritu glared at him and gritted her teeth before the two rushed towards each other. Katja stared on as the two of them began to throw their fist back!

* * *

Outside, other neighbors were waking up due to the noises outside and began to approach the windows to see what was going on…all of them were stunned to see Big Hero 6 fighting against a group of people!

Gogo panted as she faced off against Quicksilver. She launched her maglev-disk towards Quicksilver, but he caught it and with immense speed, tossed it back towards her. Gogo gasped and dodged it as well. Retrieving the disk, she then sped towards him. Quicksilver grinned as he sped towards her as well. His much greater speed allowed him to get a quicker hit on her before she could punch him. Gogo was hit in the chest and landed on her back. When she got up, she was then kicked on the leg, causing her to fall back down. Whenever she got back up, she would fall back down quicker than even her reflexes would react. Once she looked up, she could see Quicksilver yawn cockily.

"Come on, girl. You're supposed to be the fastest. Keep up!" he taunted. Gogo got up, and grabbed her back, which was still aching from Suritu earlier today.

"When I…catch my breath…you're SO DEAD!" she said. Quicksilver chuckled as he got himself ready, motioning her to come to her.

Meanwhile, Liam was shooting electricity at Hiro, with the teen superhero leader doing his best to dodge them. Liam grinned.

"You know, compared to everyone else; you don't really seem have much gear to help you with!" Liam taunted. Hiro gritted his teeth, but he didn't reply. Instead, he just launched forward in an attempt to punch him. Liam dodged him and threw more sparks at him. At this point, Wasabi jumped forward and deflected the spark with his blades!

"You alright, Hiro?" asked Wasabi, not taking his eyes off of Liam! Liam grinned.

"Aww, it looks like you've got your friend to help you! Great; more people to shock with!" he said as he made an electric ball and launched it towards them. Wasabi and Hiro dodged it, and the electric ball ended up flying through a window of a nearby house, nearly hitting a woman who was looking out as well. Liam flinched at this.

"Whoops." he muttered before he noticed Wasabi rushing towards him. Liam gasped as he stepped back, and he continued dodging the blades. Hiro looked on, before he heard a poofing sound from inside the house, turning to see green smoke from a window. He could tell that Honey was in trouble, and he needed to help her. He sighed to himself in determination and rushed towards the house, rushing past Fred who was fighting Scarlet. However, he was immediately greeted by Petunia, blocking his way up the stairs.

"This is as far as you'll go!" Petunia said, clenching her fists. Hiro narrowed his eyes and got himself into a fighting stance.

"Fine then! I've been looking for a fight myself!" he replied.

Meanwhile, Fred was throwing flames at Scarlet, who was able to dodge them, while she telekinetically threw trashcans and mailboxes at him.

"Woo! Missed me!" he taunted as a mailbox nearly hit his face. Scarlet growled.

"You're so annoying!" she growled out as she threw more objects at Fred, some of the objects hitting the house.

The battle was mostly at a standstill, with most throwing and dodging hits. The neighbors watched in the safety at their homes in awe of seeing their superheroes fighting a strange group of people. However, the battle would not stay like this for long.

* * *

Elizabeth noticed Honey Lemon being tossed down the stairs by Vlad. She was alarmed by the fact that Vlad was putting up no resistance to one of the superheroes! And her own daughter no less! Making a mental note to speak with Honey about this later, she knew that she would have to intervene to help save Esai!

She noticed that she could turn around and do some damage to Vlad's face, even though he had restrained her arms. As he walked down the stairs with Honey getting up to get after him, Elizabeth, with all her might, pulled her head back and with wide-open jaws, lunged forward and bit Vlad on the nose! Vlad screamed in pain, forcing him to let go of Esai and Elizabeth!

The two tumbled down the stairs, and Elizabeth quickly got up to see Vlad roaring at her. However, it wasn't like a human shout. It sounded more like some type of primal beast. Elizabeth shouted in horror as Vlad rammed into her, pushing her all the way to the kitchen where the stoves are. Elizabeth grunted once they got there, and she felt immense pain where her spine was in the waist area. However, that didn't seem to matter right now as she saw Vlad roaring at her, all of his teeth razor sharp.

"I'll rip your face off, you stupid little-" he said before Elizabeth pushed his head aside. Meanwhile, Honey got to the stairs in time and after inspecting Esai for a moment, turned to see Vlad chomping close to Elizabeth's face.

"Meemaa!" Honey cried out. Elizabeth looked at her and gritted her teeth.

"Luciana Flores! Give me one of your…whatever it is you shoot out from your purse! I have an idea!" she instructed as she freed one of her hands and turned on half of the stove! Honey, realizing what she was doing, paled at the thought and shook her head.

"No! I can't let you do this!" Honey cried out as she stepped back.

"Do what?" asked Esai, hugging her by the legs.

"JUST LISTEN TO ME, LUCIANA SANTIAGO FLORES!" Elizabeth snapped as she tries desperately to get Vlad away from her. "If you want to help me; give me one of your weapons, then take Esai and your friends out of this house!" she ordered. Upon realizing what she was saying, Esai gasped in fright.

"W-What? You're gonna blow up our house?! No, please meemaa!" he pleaded as he rushed forward, only for Honey to grab him.

"I know, baby! But since the others seem to be having trouble, it's the only way to get them away from you!" Elizabeth explained, tears streaming down. Honey and Esai looked at each other in worry, and then at the battle inside the house and outside. Some of the others were at a stand-still, while Gogo was on her four, panting from exhaustion from Quicksilver. Inside the room, Hiro was being tossed about by Petunia, who used her wormholes to disorient him! Upstairs, they could hear Suritu's shouts of pain and grunts. The two looked at each other again. Honey bit her lip.

"She's right, Esai." she whimpered. Esai looked at her with shock as she typed up something on her chem-purse, releasing two small fire-red chem-balls and tossed it towards her. Elizabeth noticed and caught them, just as Vlad lunged forward and bit Elizabeth on the neck. Elizabeth screamed in agony, tightening her hold on the chem-balls. Honey flinched at this sight.

"Please, meemaa! Let me help you!" she said. Elizabeth, while struggling, looked at them, and gave a smile.

"Just run, Lucy! Take care of Esai, and make sure he grows up safe and happy!" she said before she lifted her hand up to slam the chem-balls. Honey gasped at this and quickly picked up Esai. She turned to see Hiro panting at a grinning Petunia. She rushed forward and grabbed Hiro's shoulders.

"Let's go, Hiro! The house is gonna blow!" she instructed. Hiro and Petunia looked at her with shock. Honey ignored this and grabbed Hiro, dragging both of them out of the living room, and towards the door. A weakening Elizabeth, using her last remaining strength, slammed the chem-balls onto the stove, the fire-red chem-balls interacting with the flammable gas emitting from the stove.

Next thing everybody knew, there was a bright light…

After a brief moment of darkness, Esai soon woke up from the blast that sent Honey tumbling forward. He shook his head, and looked ahead to see his house, burning! Immediately, every came rushing back into his mind, and his mind went into haywire.

"MOMMA! MEEMAA!" he cried out as he got up and ran towards the house. However, a pair of arms grabbed him and pulled him back. "No! **Let me go! Don't touch me!"** he protested.

"Esai! Esai, _mi hijo!_ Please, it's me!" a familiar voice pleaded near his ears. It was Honey Lemon. Esai, however, didn't pay attention and continued to struggle in her grasp.

"Please! Don't take me away! Please!" he pleaded. Honey then turned his arms and held his head so he can look at her!

"Esai! Please, it's me!" she shouted. Esai, after a while of struggling, just relaxed and looked at her. She had lost her helmet so he could easily tell it was her. However, her hair has some singes and dirt from the fire.

The two siblings stared at one another, before Esai, once the realization settled inside of him, began to cry. Honey began to cry as well, and she pulled him closer to her.

"They're…they're gone…" he whimpered. Honey nodded as she whimpered as well.

"I know, baby…I know…And it's all my fault." she whimpered before she buried her face. Esai gritted his teeth as he held onto her. He couldn't speak of it out loud, but deep down, he knew that it wasn't true.

"_It's not your fault, Lucy…It's MY fault!"_ he thought to himself. A series of shouts made him look to his right. There, he could see Gogo shaking Hiro's shoulders' Esai couldn't tell how Hiro was reacting, but he did notice a stiff body.

"Hiro! Hiro, we need you to focus!" Gogo ordered. Hiro eventually shook his head and nodded.

"Y-Yeah, right. Sorry! Come on, guys! We've got to stop the fire from spreading!" he instructed. Honey looked at them and called out.

"I can help!"

But Hiro shook his head.

"N-No need! Wasabi and Fred can handle this! Gogo, Baymax and I are gonna keep the people at bay now that the mutants have escaped! You stay with Esai! Lord knows how much he's going through right now!" he instructed as the rest of the team got to work, with Wasabi cutting open a fire-hydrant so water can leak out, and Fred, with some struggling, using the lid of a trash-can to redirect it towards the house.

As Honey held onto Esai, Esai looked at the burning inferno that was his home. To say that he was horrified with be a gross understatement. In just one night; everything was taken away from him. He saw Alba die before his eyes at the hands of Mr. Sawyer, and Elizabeth sacrificing herself to stop the mutants from getting to him.

And it was all because they want to get to him…

Esai felt a cry of anguish bottling up inside of him. He tried to hold it in, but it was getting more and more difficult.

"_It's just like those Gene-Sys scientists…they died because of me…And now my family is gone because of me…I…I'm so sorry, Lucy…" _he whimpered out as a traumatic memory from earlier that day came back into his mind.

_ **I don't know whose idea it was to bring you into this world and then drop you off at Honey's house, but they've CLEARLY made a mistake!** _

"Gogo…was right…" he mouthed to himself as he clutched onto Lucy. Then, he raised his head up and lets out a mournful cry, tears of agony spilling as all those days of fear, anxiety, and sorrow finally came rushing out in a single sound. Honey nearly broke down as well as she held onto him, feeling like she was about to cry as well.

Then, for Esai Flores, everything went dark…

Inside the burning inferno, the flames engulfed almost every corner of the house. The bodies of Elizabeth and Vlad have been all but incinerated from the blast, while Alba's body remained, burning and turning to crisp.

In the living room, there is a portrait of a happy family: Alba Santiago Flores, Elizabeth Grande Flores, Luciana Santiago "Honey Lemon" Flores, and young Esai Santiago Flores, all standing in a selfie pose in front of a beach. It hanged from the wall before the intense heat from the air caused the portrait to fall to the ground. The flames then approached the picture, engulfing all but Esai, who had a crack on where the boy was. Even that wasn't to last, however, as more debris collapsed around, and then onto the picture.

Outside, Honey gasped as she noticed the house begin to collapse from the weakening structure. She immediately typed up a new chem-ball and slammed it in front of the both of them as the house began to come down, moving herself to be in the front in case the shield failed. Screams of horror emit from the neighborhood as the rest of the team had to get onto Baymax to get to safety. Everyone ran back to their homes as the house collapsed, the encroaching flames consequently catching the other nearby houses!

* * *

Meanwhile, further away, the remaining mutants all stared in horror at the scenery before them. Petunia, who was caught in the blast, barely managed to dose herself off from the flames thanks to Scarlet, but there are hints of first-degree burns on the right side of her body, and she clutched her right arm, having damaged it from the blast. Katja and Mr. Sawyer barely managed to escape, but now they had no idea where Suritu was.

"_There's no way she died from that. She's far too resilient."_ He thought to himself as he shook his head. Then, he heard Scarlet asking in a concerned voice.

"Is…is the boy gonna be alright?" she asked. Katja shook her head as she approached her.

"No. I don't think so, no thanks to this man!" she replied, turning her head to Mr. Sawyer. Everyone turned to see Mr. Sawyer, who hung his head.

"What did he do?" asked Liam.

"He squeezed the life out of the boy's mother. And he had a smile on his face the whole time!" she replied. The others stared at her in shock, before looking at Mr. Sawyer. He shook his head.

"I…I thought she would get in the way again." he replied. Katja scoffed.

"You could've just knocked her out! Instead, you had to kill her, and right in front of the boy, no less!" she insisted, approaching Mr. Sawyer. Mr. Sawyer glared at her, but he looked at the others, and they too had looks of shock and disbelief in their faces.

"You…you actually did it?" asked Petunia.

"What the fuck, dude?! You made it clear for 'No Casualties' of the innocent! They were just trying to protect him!" Quicksilver exploded in fury.

"How…how could you?" asked Scarlet in horror as she covered her mouth. Katja raised her hands, silencing the other mutants. She then turned to them, a solemn expression on her face.

"For now…we go back into hiding. We've lost a valuable man in our team, and…*sigh* We just need to re-group and plan on what to do next." she ordered. The others, reluctantly, nodded in agreement before they turned around and ran off into the darkness. However, Scarlet stayed behind, staring at the scene right in front of her. She sighed as she looked down on the ground. She gulped as tears began to stream down. It is just like…

"Oh god…this isn't how it's supposed to go…I'm so sorry, Esai…" she whimpered. Then, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulder. She looked up, and saw her twin brother, Quicksilver, looking at her with worry.

"We've got to go." he instructed. Scarlet, after gulping, nodded as she followed after the rest of the mutants away from the scene that would no doubt scar both of the last remaining Flores siblings for the rest of their lives…

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone. superkoola here!**

**Here we are: the chapter that finally kickstarts the plot of this story! I must admit; I had a bit of a hard time writing this. Mostly due to exams and all that, but also I was slightly tearing up near the end. *sigh* Let's hope things go well for poor Esai…**

**On a semi-unrelated note: the 3** **rd** ** season of the show is said to start sometime in May, but from what I've heard, it is uncertain due to the COVID-19 outbreak. Regardless, I am willing to wait for it to see what else happens next…**

**Well, that's all I have: hope you enjoy this, please be respectful if you think differently, stuck around for more, and be safe out there!**


	11. Chapter 10: The Fallout

Once the mutants came back to their camp, there was a lot of tension in the air. Not only did they lose Vlad, but the news that they have traumatized little Esai left them feeling guilty. And this is especially bad...for Mr. Sawyer.

In one of the rooms, Mr. Sawyer and Katja were arguing with one another over what happened.

"I can't believe you, George!" Katja said. Mr. Sawyer glared at her with indifference.

"What? It's done with. There's nothing more we can do!" he said. Katja shook her head.

"It doesn't matter! Now, with the entire neighborhood having woken up to see our little fight, it's gonna make our mission THAT much more difficult! Plus, with potential eyewitnesses, our cover is practically blown!" she shouted.

"It's not my fault that Big Hero 6 and Suritu decided to show up! It was supposed to be quick, and all they're doing is making things difficult!" Mr. Sawyer replied.

"And why didn't you simply kill them when you had the chance beforehand...wait a minute," Katja replied as she remembered the video that Mr. Sawyer pointed out. Then, she remembered how Esai was holding onto Honey Lemon, and how she would cry out in concern whenever he and her mothers are hurt. "Was that video even true?" she asked. Mr. Sawyer perked his head up in confusion.

"What?" he asked. Katja narrowed her eyes.

"I said: was that video even true? If they really did hate him enough to attack him and Suritu, then why did the tall girl hug kick you back and shout in concern when Vlad was taking the other mother and Esai? If they hate him that much, then why would she act so worried?"

"Woah there. She was acting! You did the same before!" Mr. Sawyer said as she stood up.

"I know. That's how I can tell apart who's acting it up and who's acting genuine...That girl...she has genuine reactions. I can't speak for the others, but I can tell that _SHE_ cares!" she said. Mr. Sawyer looked at her, stunned by her insightfulness. "You LIED to all of us about them! Now, the boy is traumatized for the rest of his life!" she scolded.

"W-Well, Scarlet can just erase-" Mr. Sawyer began.

"SHUT UP!" Katja boomed, silencing Mr. Sawyer. The two stared at one another in silence. Katja then sighed.

"We're pulling back. The mission is aborted." she said. Mr. Sawyer widened his eyes in shock.

"K-Katja? Y-You can-" he began.

"Shut up! I don't want to hear a peep out of you!" she said before she turned around and she began to pack her stuff up. Mr. Sawyer gritted his teeth, paranoid of what to do. Then, an idea came into his mind. He frowned at this, but he gulped.

"_If it's for the good of the mission, then so be it..."_ he thought to himself. He then took in a deep breath and looked at her.

"Katja...what are you doing with that knife?" he asked, pretending to be shocked. Katja looked at him and raised her brow.

"Huh? What are you talking about?" she asked. Mr. Sawyer stood up and pointed at her.

"Katja! Katja, don't put that knife close to your throat! What are you doing?!" he asked, getting closer.

"George? What's gotten into you?!" Katja asked.

"What are you talking about?! You're the one wanting to commit suicide just because you failed the mission!" Mr. Sawyer shouted, loud enough for everyone nearby to hear.

"What the hell?! George, what's wrong with you!?" asked Katja, not paying attention to his moving his hand to his back.

Outside, Scarlet and Petunia were walking down the hall, the latter wanting to comfort the former after what happened.

"Don't worry, Scarlet. Besides, can't you just erase the memories of the boy?" she asked. Scarlet nodded.

"Yes...but it doesn't mean_ I'LL_ forget. Eventually, Esai's probably gonna get curious, and he'll find out on his own. He's a smart boy." she said.

"Katja, stop!" the two women then perked their heads up to the room where Katja and Mr. Sawyer are staying. Scarlet and Petunia looked at one another in confusion.

"Get away from me!" Katja ordered.

"No!" Mr. Sawyer shouted before there was a sound of something being cut, followed by a gurgling sound. Scarlet and Petunia gasped at this and they rushed towards the door.

"Mr. Sawyer! Katja, what's going on!" called Petunia as she tried to open the door, but it was locked.

"Petunia? J-Just stay out! You don't want to see this!" Mr. Sawyer called out. Petunia stepped back as she gritted her teeth in horror. Scarlet, anxious as well, got herself ready to telepathically force the door off its hinges when there was a thud inside the room. Everyone froze, not making any noises for a long while. Then, the door opened, and out stepped a sorrowful Mr. Sawyer, with droplets on blood on his face. Scarlet and Petunia looked on in horror.

Later on, everyone gathered around to hear the devastating news: Katja has killed herself, and it was all because she couldn't bear living with a traumatized child.

"It's such a shame that we have lost two valuable people on this night. Vlad wanted to be a musician, the best one there is thanks to his role models, Beethoven and Mozart. And Katja; she wanted to be a thoughtful, caring mother to the boy like she had been for Suirtu. She wanted to teach him all the values of life without the risk of corruption from the humans...A moment of silence for our two family members lost to the flow of time!" Mr. Sawyer announced before he placed his heart on his chest. Everyone did the same as they stood rigid, no one letting out a peep as they paid respect for the fallen. However, due to Vlad being incinerated, only Katja's body was available, and she was lying on a table, covered up and ready to be cremated.

The cremation took place, and everyone looked on with shame. Scarlet gulped, and Quicksilver gently grabbed her hands. The two looked at one another, and they gently leaned against one another for comfort.

Mr. Sawyer, meanwhile, looked at the cremating remains of his wife, and he gulped in guilt. It was very hard for him to do this. However, he wasn't gonna allow her to get in the way of his plans. He sighed to himself and shook his head again.

"I'm sorry, Katja..." he said before he turned around to look at the other mutants.

"My friends...we have failed to bring our boy back home with us last time. However, this does not mean we will stop. The boy is too valuable to be left in the streets. Therefore, when we are much better prepared, we will try again. Understood?" he instructed. The others nodded, although they were not as enthusiastic as they were before.

Scarlet looked at Mr. Sawyer, and she frowned. Unlike before, she felt like something wasn't right with Mr. Sawyer. He DID save her from the torture back at the Gene-Sys labs. However...a small part of her is beginning to doubt his desire. Ever since she found out what he did, something is telling her that Mr. Sawyer might be up to something sinister. But she wasn't gonna tell anyone about her thoughts, for there's a chance they'll turn on her. There is only one other person that knows him more than anyone else, and when she can, she _must_ find her...

* * *

Meanwhile, things are even worse for poor Esai...

Ever since his house collapsed, he fainted due to his brain not being able to handle to trauma that happened the night before. The gang took him to the hospital to check for any internal injuries from the blast, as well as possibly clearing out his lungs from smoke inhalation after the house collapsed. Thankfully, the tests have shown that there are no signs of excessive carbon monoxide, and the lungs appeared clean as well. So **physically,** he was fine.

The same could not be said, sadly, for his emotional state.

That morning, Esai was sitting by himself, looking at his bed with an unreadable expression. He sniffed to himself, not touching any of the food that was given to him. How could he eat? He lost his parents in one night, and it was all his fault!

As he pondered such thoughts, the door opened, and in stepped his doctor. He was a mix of African American and Cuban descent with a tall build, calming expression, and and overall approachable aura surrounding him. The doctor's name tag shows that his name is "Fidel Gothwood."

"Morning, Esai." he said as he entered the room. Esai looked at him and said nothing. Doctor Gothwood sighed at this lack of response, but he knew it was to be expected. "Just came by to tell you that...your older sister and her friends are here, and they want to see you." he offered. Esai perked his head up and gave a slight nod with a low humming sound.

"Pardon?" he asked, not hearing.

"I said it's okay." he mumbled. Doctor Gothwood nodded before he opened the door and spoke to someone outside. Immediately, Honey, Hiro, Fred, Wasabi, and Gogo stepped inside and looked at him. Esai looked at them and gave a somewhat broken smile. This made Honey nearly break down into tears.

"Oh, baby!" she said as she approached him, pulling him into a hug. Esai, this time, didn't hold back any more tears, and he just sobbed into Honey's arm.

"Mamma...meemaa...they're gone, Lucy!" he wept. Honey nodded as she gently rubbed his back.

"I know, sweetie. I know." she went, but Esai shook his head.

"I saw momma's body...that man just...he just tossed it down like it was nothing! And th-then meemaa...*pants* And those monsters...they took them away! They almost got me! They..." Esai explained, but his voice was breaking, and the tears were running like waterworks. Honey gritted her teeth as she held in sobs of her own, each of the boy's words clawing at her heart like a beast.

"I know, baby. I'm so sorry. I know." she cooed as she kissed him in the forehead. Esai couldn't take it anymore, and he just held onto her, the two of them sobbing to one another. Hiro and the others looked on with sympathy. Then,

"I-It's all my fault." Esai whimpered. Honey and the other widened their eyes at this and the former pulled away and made him look at her.

"No. It's not! Don't EVER say that again!" she scolded. Esai, however, shook his head with a sniffle.

"It's true. Gogo was right! I-If I hadn't been in your home for the p-past eight years, momma and m-meemaa would still be alive! You would still have a home to go to, and...and you would still be happy. But they're not...and like those scientists at G-Gene-Sys...it's all because of me..." he whimpered, wiping his nose with his wrists. Honey shook her head, as she tightened her grip on the boy's shoulders.

"No! No, stop! None of this is your fault! It was THEIR choice to get you! They could've stayed out of it, but they chose not to! It was THEIR decision to come to get you! It was THEIR DECISION TO KILL OUR MOTHERS AND DESTROY OUR HOME!" she shouted before Wasabi approached and grabbed her left shoulder.

"Luciana, stop shouting!" he ordered. Honey looked at him, panting from all the shouting, and glared at him. "You're scaring him. Relax!" he said, pointing to the boy. Honey looked at the boy, and she saw the boy covering his face, whimpering in fright. Honey frowned, sighed, and she gently pulled him into a hug.

"I'm so sorry, Esai. I just...don't blame yourself. I can't bear it." she whispered, burying her face in his hair. Esai whimpered as he relaxed into her grasp, sniffling. The room became silent, with the only audible sound being the two Flores breathing in and out after all the crying they did. The others lowered their heads in respect for their friend, while Gogo frowned, not only of sympathy for the two but also of shame. She then looked at Esai, seeing the broken boy, still hugging onto his older sister like his life depended on it, before sighing, shaking her head.

"_I'm so sorry, kid."_ she thought to herself.

Before long Doctor Gothwood cleared his throat.

"Um...excuse me, you two?" he asked, and the others turned to him. "I uh, apologize for having to interrupt this moment...but we need to discuss what to do with Esai." he explained. Honey nodded as she gently pulled back.

"So...what happens now?" asked Fred.

"Well, we've gotta find a place for the little guy to stay at. There's no way he's heading back to his old home." Wasabi, not noticing a small flinch from Esai upon mentioning his old home. Fred gasped and raised his hands up!

"Oooh, oooh! He can stay with me! My mansion is big and has a lot of toys and comic books needed to keep him distracted!" he exclaimed excitedly.

"Woah there, um...sir. I appreciate your enthusiasm, but we need to make sure that the boy has other family members." Doctor Gothwood explained. Fred pouted at this. Then, Wasabi piped up.

"What about Honey Lemon's place?" he asked. Honey widened her eyes and shook her head.

"We can't!" she exclaimed. Esai perked his head up with a frown.

"Y-You don't want me to stay with you?" he asked, a bit frightened. Honey shook her head upon realizing what this meant.

"NO, no! I...I mean of course, I want you to stay with me! Believe me, if I could, I would be the first person to take you in. It's just that...well, my place is not the best for you." she said. Esai, feeling the urge to cry again, gulped as he raised his brows.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Honey sighed, but then, Gogo stepped in.

"She's staying at MY apartment. It's big enough to house only the both of us. Besides, we live in a very dangerous neighborhood. It's NO place for kids like you." she said, sounding genuinely apologetic. Esai frowned at this and looked at the others, who nodded.

"She's telling the truth, Esai." Wasabi pointed out. Hiro nodded.

"Yep. Gives ME the creeps, sometimes." he said. Fred nodded as well.

"I vouch for her." he said, pointing to Gogo. Esai then frowned, and Honey rubbed his shoulder with her right arm in comfort. The doctor pondered for a moment.

"How about any relatives? Grandparents, uncles, aunts?" he asked. Honey gritted her teeth.

"My grandparents are too old to care for them, most of the other uncles and aunts had their hands full with kids and jobs of their own, and the only other relative that _could_ take care of him, Uncle Joe, is constantly travelling." she explained with a frown.

"Oh...oh dear." he muttered. Esai gulped at this.

"So...I'm homeless?" he whimpered. Honey bit at her lower lip in guilt.

"I'm afraid so, baby. _Mi pobre niño..._" she cooed softly, wiping away his tears. Esai whimpered at this. Then, Hiro stepped forward.

"He can stay with me!" he announced. The others turned, startled by the outburst. Hiro cleared his throat and shook his head. "Sorry. It's just that...well, my apartment is the perfect temporary home for him. It's not too big, but not too small. Plus, there is an extra guest room for Esai to sleep in." he explained. Honey and Esai looked at him, and then at each other. Esai bit at his lips, unsure.

"Please, little guy. My aunt Cass is a sweet lady. I'm sure she'll understand once I explain it to her. But you've got to at least try and give us a chance." pleaded Hiro, clasping his hands together. Esai gulped, still pondering on what to do. Honey then squeezed his shoulders together.

"It's up to you, dear." she assured, with a smile.

"But what about you? Are you gonna be okay without me?" he asked, concerned. Honey giggled softly.

"Oh, Esai. I appreciate your concern, but I'll be fine. Don't worry. Right now, this is about **you**." she replied with an assuring smile. Esai still remained unsure.

"Really?" he asked. Honey nodded.

"Of course. There's no need to worry about me. I can take care of myself. I've done it before, remember?" she asked, winking.

"But I just don't want you to be alone!" Esai blurted out, perhaps louder than intended. Everyone was taken aback by the outburst. Even Esai himself was taken aback by it. He pouted in guilt.

"I, I'm so sorry, Lucy. I didn't mean to sho-" he began, but Honey hushed him gently.

"It's okay, Esai. Believe me, I understand how you feel. It's okay..." she cooed softly with an understanding smile. "But I won't be alone. I have my other friends to keep an eye on me. And I promise, I WILL do my best to visit you as often as I can...which, given how often we visited Hiro's place, it shouldn't be that difficult." she then added with a smile and a wink, before gently poking him in the nose. Esai gave a small, watery smile at this and giggled softly, before looking at Hiro.

"O...kay. I can stay with you, Hiro. If you're okay with that." he answered. Hiro sighed in relief with a grin.

"Oh, thank goodness. Don't worry, kid. You won't regret this!" he said. Esai nodded as he looked down.

"I hope not." he replied. At this point, Doctor Gothwood nodded.

"That's great news. Now, all we've got to do now is get in contact with your legal guardian, young man...uh, what's your name again?" he asked.

"Hiro. Hiro Hamada. And I'll call her if that's what you want." Hiro replied with a nod.

"Alright, that works as well! Now, as much as I'd love to stay here, I've got another patient to check on. You all okay to be by yourselves?" he asked. Honey and the others nodded. Then, Doctor Gothwood dismissed himself, leaving them by themselves.

Honey turned to look at Hiro and approached him, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you so much, Hiro! I owe you my everything!" she whimpered in delight. Hiro hugged her back, although the hug from her was kind of crushing him.

"Sure, no problem!" he said, patting her back with a slightly forced grin. He then noticed Esai looking at him with curiosity.

"Hiro...why did you agree to take me with you?" he asked. Hiro smiled sympathetically as Honey lets go of him before he approached him.

"Esai, I know what it's like to lose someone you loved to the flames. Remember Tadashi Hamada?" he asked. Esai pondered for a moment before nodding, remembering the various times Honey wept for him, and during their first visit to SFIT when Baymax was finally brought down.

"Yeah. Did he die in a similar way?" he asked. Hiro nodded as he sat on the bed next to him.

"Yep. A man named Robert Callaghan set the SFIT exhibition on fire to cover up his tracks. Tadashi went inside to save him, not knowing that Callaghan had stolen my microbots to save himself. He didn't know that Tadashi went inside, and when the building exploded..." he stopped for a moment, trying to hold himself together. Esai soon managed to put the piece together.

"So...that's why you guys formed Big Hero 6? To chase him down?" he asked. Hiro nodded.

"Yeah. We didn't know it was Callaghan at first. We thought it was Alister Krei, founder and CEO of Krei Tech. Then...after some bickering and regretful actions, we managed to apprehend him. Tadashi has been avenged, and here we are, helping others in honor of him." he said, a regretful look appearing on his face before a warm smile took its place. Esai listened in and became awe-inspired by this.

"He sounds like a nice man." he said. Hiro nodded.

"FAR nicer than you can possibly imagine. He would give up his whole arm just to make sure I don't have a scratch on me. Hehe...if he were here right now, you two would probably get along nicely." he replied as his eyes wandered, smiling at the happy memories between him and Tadashi. Esai nodded in understanding.

"Yeah. In a way...he kind of reminds me of Lucy." he said. Honey and the others widened their eyes, while Hiro just nodded. Then, he grabbed the little boy's hands gently.

"I can see why..." he mumbled. Esai and Hiro smiled at each other before the latter sighed. "Alright. Now, let me just call my aunt and get her over here." he said as he fished out his phone and began to type up the number. Esai nodded in understanding as he then looked at the others. Honey smiled and walked towards him, cupping his hands. The two siblings smiled, while Esai wiped his nose. Honey responded by pulling out a tissue and ordering him to blow on it, which he did. Then, he realized something.

"Hey...where are Suritu and Baymax?" he asked. Everyone except for Hiro, who was still calling his aunt and therefore, not paying too much attention, perked their heads up.

"Yeah. Where is she? I haven't seen her since last night." Wasabi shrugged.

"She could've teleported. If she could remain this long without getting detected during her murder spree a while back, then I'm pretty sure she can teleport before the building exploded." Gogo reasoned.

"And as for Baymax; he's back at Hiro's place, charging his juices." Fred said with a smile. The rest nodded in agreement, but Esai simply looked down in concern.

"I hope Suritu's okay..." he said. Honey patted him in the back.

"She'll be okay. You BOTH will be okay." she assured. Esai said nothing, but he scooted closer to Honey, who responded by tightening her hold on him affectionately.

* * *

Meanwhile, outside the hospital room, Suritu was hanging onto a pole hanging on the wall, listening in. She smiled and then looked at her regular arm. Last night, she was caught completely off-guard by the explosion, leaving her severely wounded from the blast and unable to stick around, forcing her to teleport away from the battlefield. However, thanks to her mutant genes, she has regenerated most of the damage caused to her skin.

In fact, the few remaining scars on her left arm have almost disappeared, with only a few charred remains still visible. She sighed in relief, before looking at the direction of the window.

"Don't worry, guys. I'll help you all make Yutashi feel safe." she whispered to them, even though she knows they can't hear her. With a satisfied smile, she soon lets go and teleports away, leaving them alone for the time being...

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone! superkoola here!**

**Another chapter of this story out of the way, and I will say; I cried a little upon writing up the scene with Honey and Esai meeting each other. The music that I had playing, "Run Away" from the ** _ **Lion King (1994) Complete Score** _ ** certainly helped create the mood.**

**Also yeah, I know I uploaded a previous chapter only ten days prior, but I had this one planned out, so I thought I'd upload it sooner than later!**

**Well...this time I don't have much else to say about how I wrote this chapter, so I'll just say:**

**That's all for now! Hope you enjoy it, please be respectful if you disagree, stick around for more, and I hope you all have a safe summer!**


	12. Chapter 11: Into a New World

While everyone was waiting for Hiro's aunt, Cassandra Hamada or Cass, to arrive, everybody decided to stay inside the room to keep him company until then. Thankfully, there are a few activities in the room, since this is the kids' section of the hospital. This is great for Fred because he was watching the TV set. Wasabi was reading one of the books, and Gogo was…simply looking at her phone, as to her, all of this was childish to her…which it _is._

Hiro and Honey, meanwhile, were on the bed, helping Esai draw some doodles. Rather, they tried to. Esai didn't feel like doing much drawing. Therefore, Honey ends up doing most of the drawing. Esai was looking at the bed, still feeling a bit of guilt. Hiro looked at him, and then at Honey's drawing. There, she was drawing a lone flower in the middle of the ruins.

"That looks beautiful, Honey Lemon." he said, incidentally getting Esai's attention. He looked at it. Honey looked at him and smiled.

"Thank you, Hiro. What about you, Esai? Do you like it?" she asked. Esai looked at it, and after taking in a small breath, he nodded.

"It's pretty." he said quietly. Honey and Hiro smiled slightly before they heard Fred groan.

"Oh come on! Why are there no super-hero shows in the place?! All I could find is this Barney the Dinosaur show, Minions, and…really? Teletubbies?!" he shouted as he switched channels, showing the aforementioned shows. "Ugh, whoever enjoys these pieces of garbage shows, I can't help but pity them!" he complained. Wasabi and Gogo, listening in, nodded. Esai, however, cowered slightly.

"I…I like them…" he whimpered. Everyone winced at this, especially Fred. Then, he turned to him and chuckled.

"Uh, I-I was just kidding, little guy! T-They're not bad, e-e-especially the Teletubbies! I like the purple one with the bag, I forgot his name! I also like their vacuum cleaner; I think it's the Noo-Noo. A-And I especially-" he said, before Wasabi cut in with,

"Fred, just stop. I think he gets your point." he said as he gestured his head to Esai, who was looking at him, wiping his nose. Fred then slumped in defeat.

"Yeah. I should quit while I'm ahead." he muttered with a pout. Esai slightly nodded in understanding, and just stared at the flower. Seeing the ruins surrounding the flower kind of stung him, as it reminds him of his old home.

Then, the door to the room opened, and in walked a Caucasian woman in her mid-30s with green eyes and wavy brown hair. This is Hiro's aunt, Cassandra Hamada, or Cass for short.

"Is this the place?" she asked, making Esai look up at her. With her is Doctor Gothwood, who nodded.

"That is correct, ma'am." he said. Hiro smiled as he approached Cass.

"Hey, Aunt Cass. So glad you made it on time." he greeted. Cass smiled as she ruffled his hair.

"Of course, Hiro. So where is the little fella you told me about?" she asked, before eyeing Esai on the bed. "Oh, is that him?" she asked. Hiro nodded.

"Yeah. Esai, I would like for you to meet my aunt Cass. Aunt Cass, this is my friend Honey Lemon's little brother, Esai." he said as he looked at the both of them. Esai just stared at Cass, who gave a friendly smile.

"Hi there, sweetie. It's nice to meet you." she greeted. Esai gave a small smile while he just waved at her slightly. Cass frowned at this response and she approached. "Hey, Esai." she said. Esai said nothing.

"I'm sorry about what happened. One of your mothers, Elizabeth, was a good friend of mine since we were teens. She would talk to me a lot about you…She really loved you." she said. Esai listened with intent as she spoke. Then, Cass gently took his left hand.

"Esai…are you ready to head over to my place?" she asked. Esai gulped to himself, still feeling unsure. He then looked at Honey Lemon and pointed at her.

"Can…can she come with us?" he pleaded. Hiro and Cass looked at Honey, and then back at him. Cass nodded.

"Of course, if she wants." she said with a smile, and she looked at Honey. Honey nodded.

"Absolutely. If it helps make you comfortable, then I'll stay with you for the day and tonight." she agreed as she smiled at Esai. Esai smiled lightly. Doctor Gothwood then nodded.

"Alright, that settles it. Now, Miss Hamada, I do have some papers you need to sign so he would be under your foster care." he said. Cass nodded and after telling Esai that she'll be back, followed after Doctor Gothwood. Esai just looked at Honey and then at Hiro.

"I hope this goes well." he said to himself. Hiro and Honey smiled at him.

"Don't worry. Everything's gonna be fine." he said calmly. Honey nodded as she rubbed his back.

"We're here for you, Esai." she said. Esai nodded as he gently took Honey's other hand.

* * *

Soon, the four are on their way towards the Lucky Cat Café. Esai and Honey were sitting on the back, while Hiro and Cass were sitting on the front row. Cass looked at her re-view mirror, watching Esai silently looking at the outside mirror. There, he could see the large video screens on some blips displaying what has happened last night at his old neighborhood. Esai frowned upon seeing the news. Cass noticed this and sighed before she began to speak up, wanting to get his mind away from the situation.

"So, little guy…are you feeling hungry?" she asked. Esai looked at her and raised his brows.

"What?" he asked. Cass smiled.

"Are you hungry?" she asked. Esai shrugged.

"I don't feel like eating." he replied. The three frowned.

"A-Are you sure?" asked Cass. Esai nodded.

"I'm good, thank you." he replied. Honey shook her head slightly as she looked at Cass. She mouthed, 'Sorry' to her, and Cass smiled in response.

"O-Okay then. But if you, you know, change your mind, then I'll be around!" Cass replied with a bright smile. Esai smiled slightly with a nod, before looking back at the window. Hiro looked at Esai and frowned in sympathy. He could practically see himself inside the little boy. He knew that this wasn't gonna go away simply by talking. He sighed silently, hoping that he would find a way to help.

Soon, everyone arrived at the Lucky Cat Café. Esai looked at the restaurant as the car parked. He looked at Cass.

"I said I wasn't hungry." he stated with a frown. Honey shook her head.

"We know. Hiro and Miss Hamada live on the apartment above the café." she clarified. Esai nodded in understanding.

The four then entered the café, and Esai was greeted to a warm atmosphere in the restaurant. There are a few customers inside; they looked at the four for a moment upon hearing the bell, before they went back to doing their own thing…except for one.

Esai walked inside and was immediately greeted by a pair of arms wrapped around him. Esai flinched for a moment, not expecting this. Then, he heard.

"Esai, are you okay?!"

It was from Daniel!

Esai hugged him back after a moment of stunned silence. At this point, Ms. Grant sped towards him.

"Daniel, give him some space to breathe in!" she scolded as she gently pulled Daniel away from Esai. Honey and Hiro approached Esai, inspecting if he was okay.

"I'm fine." he replied. Daniel looked at him with a sorrowful look.

"Sorry, Esai. I was just so worried about you. I wanted to visit you, but…" Daniel explained before he gulped. Ms. Grant stepped forward and squeezed Daniel's shoulders.

"The recipient there wouldn't let us in on account that we aren't your family." she finished. Esai frowned at this.

"You're right…you two aren't." he explained. Then, he flinched at this. He immediately looked at Daniel, who was biting his lip. "I-I'm sorry! I didn't mean for it to come off like that!" he replied in haste, shaking his hands.

"It's okay, Esai. It's okay. We understand." Ms. Grant assured. Daniel nodded, although he still felt hurt. Cass, at this point, stepped forward.

"Excuse me, but um…are you guys friends with him?" she asked, curious. Ms. Grant nodded.

"Yes. His mother brought him over for one of those unofficial social gatherings for the homeschooled. It was him, Daniel, and this other girl. I forgot what her name was." she explained.

"Suritu. Her name was Suritu." Daniel corrected, and Ms. Grant nodded.

"Thank you." she replied. Cass nodded as well.

"Okay then. Um, is it alright if you two can hang out, in another time? You know, considering what happened." she suggested. Ms. Grant nodded as she looked down at Daniel.

"Come on, Daniel. Let's give them some space." she insisted. Daniel nodded and the two looked at each other as they walked back to their tables. Honey placed her hand on his shoulder, and they then moved forward.

* * *

They walked up the stairs and into the apartment. Esai looked at the apartment, examining it. Cass stepped forward and she gave a smile.

"So what do you think? Did you like the place?" she asked. Esai turned to her and nodded.

"It's…it's okay. I like it. Very…homey, I guess?" he went, shrugging. Cass just laughed softly at this. Then, they heard familiar barking. Esai perked his head up as two pugs rushed from the kitchen, playfully wrestling with one another. Esai's heart fluttered as he covered his mouth.

"Basco! Otis!" he called out. Basco and Otis turned to him, and they barked in excitement as they rushed over to him. Esai practically collapsed as he held the two pugs, kissing them and petting them repeatedly. Honey smiled as she knelt down and did the same with the two dogs.

After a while of hugging and kissing, Esai looked at the two Hamadas.

"H-How did you get them?" he asked.

"Well, Honey here managed to find these two wandering the streets after…what happened, and she pleaded that I keep them in, at least for a while. I…was unsure at first, but after what happened, I took them in." Cass said as she knelt down. Esai frowned at this.

"You don't like dogs?" he asked. Cass shook her head.

"No…I mean, I don't HATE dogs. I just, uh…I'm more of a cat person. You know what I mean, sweetie?" she clarified with an innocent smile. Esai kept his frown.

"Oh…I don't like cats. They bite." he replied. Honey shook her head as she took Otis and gently rubbed his belly.

"That was a feral cat, Esai. Cass's cat, Mochi isn't so bad!" she explained. Esai frowned at this, but he nodded. After a moment of silence, Cass then stood up.

"Alrighty. Are you sure you guys aren't hungry?" she asked with a smile to lighten the mood. Honey and Hiro nodded, but Esai shook his head.

"I'm not hungry, thank you." he repeated.

_ **Grrr…** _

Esai looked down at his stomach. Honey sighed again as she looked at Cass.

"Do you have any organic Mac N' Cheese?" she asked. Cass nodded with a smile.

"Of course! Coming right up!" she said as she walked away to the kitchen, leaving the three alone. Then, Honey sets down Otis as she stood up and took Esai's hand.

"Come on. Maybe there's something funny to watch on TV. Wanna join us, Hiro?" she asked. Hiro nodded before he raised his finger.

"I'll be with you in a minute! I've gotta get Baymax!" he said as he rushed to his room. Honey nodded before she guided Esai to the couch. She found the remote and turned on the TV. However, what was on the screen was news reporter Bluff Dunder reporting about what happened.

"**The numerous eyewitnesses and recordings of the incident at the Cho streets in the Mission District have caused a lot of fear across the city. Authorities have searched the ruins of the house to see a charred corpse of a woman named Alba Flores." **he began. Honey gasped to herself as she changed the channel…only to see another report of the night, this time showing the recording of the battle, as well as the voice of a woman speaking in Japanese about what has happened.

Honey saw Esai's reaction, and he was looking very uncomfortable. She tried to switch to another channel, then another, then another. It was nothing but news about the encounter. Eventually, she turned it off and tossed the remote back to the couch.

"Oh well, TV rots the brain, anyways. Right, Esai? …Esai?" she asked. Esai didn't reply. He was looking at his legs, breathing in and out slowly as the memories of the night came flooding back. Honey gritted her teeth at the sight. Then, Esai began to cry again, wiping his arms.

"I…I want my momma and meemaa…" he said to himself. Honey frowned at this and she scooted towards him and pulled him into another hug. Neither said a word as they held one another as Esai continued to cry into his sister's body.

"I know…I want them too. More than anything…" Honey replied, and Esai juts tightened his hold onto her.

* * *

Hours later, night has fallen, and it was time for bed.

Inside Hiro's bedroom, Hiro, Honey, and Esai were getting themselves ready for bed. Cass was just finishing up setting up the other bed for Honey and Esai to sleep in.

"Alright, you two. Bed's ready. Oh, please be careful with the rest of the stuff over there." she said, referring to some of Tadashi's old stuff. Honey and Esai nodded as th elater crawled onto the bed. However, Honey stayed up for a second.

"Miss Hamada?" she asked. Cass turned to her and smiled.

"Honey, you don't have to refer to me like that. Cass or Aunt Ca-Oh." she began before she was interrupted by Honey's hugs.

"Thank you. I cannot thank you or Hiro ENOUGH for doing this! You both have my family's eternal grace!" Honey said with gratitude in her voice. Cass just smiled as she patted her back.

"No problem, Honey Lemon. Remember, any friends of my nephews are a friend of mine." she said with a soft tone. At this point, Baymax, who was following after them, took a good look at Esai. He scanned the boy once more for any injuries that might have been overlooked.

Honey then pulled away with a smile. Cass smiled back as she then patted Honey's arms.

"Alrighty then. It's time for bed. Be sure to get some rest!" she said as she turned around to walk away, leaving them alone once more. Hiro then turned to the other two and smiled.

"Well…I hope you're enjoying your stay here, Esai." he said. Esai looked at him and nodded.

"Yeah…I like it…" he replied. In truth, he didn't enjoy it very much. It was comfy, but it wasn't like his home at all. In truth, all he wanted to do was go back to such a time. However, he knew that such a wish is an impossibility, and it upsets him dearly.

"Esai, are you okay?" asked Honey, gently pushing him. Esai looked at her and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm…I'm getting some sleep. Is Baymax gonna be up to watch us?" he asked, turning to look at Hiro, referring to Baymax, who was standing on the charging station to keep himself charged for the night. He nodded.

"Sure thing. I know you're still afraid of the mutants, and I don't blame you. Thankfully, Baymax has gotten scans of their biological data, so he should be able to detect them if they come near." he explains, which seemed to relax him a bit.

"He's not alone." a feminine voice said, making everyone jump in fright. They turned to where Baymax was, and from the side stepped Suritu. She waved at them.

"Hey, guys." she said with a small smile. Esai looked at her, and immediately rushed over to her, hugging her.

"Suritu! I…I thought you were gone!" he said. Suritu hugged him back.

"I know, kid…but I'm alive. And…I'm so sorry about…" she said, feeling glum about what happened. Honey then approached her as well.

"Suritu! Where were you?! I-I thought the explosion killed you!" she said as she and Hiro inspected her. Suritu nodded.

"I was knocked out by the explosion, and the fire and blast scarred me quite a deal. However, I teleported away in time. As for my injuries…well, watch this." she said as she extended her wrist blade from her metal arm and cut off a piece of skin from her regular arm. Hiro, Honey, and Esai gasped in shock, the latter covering the child's eyes. Then, to their shock, the wound healed in a few seconds. Hiro looked at the spot where the cut was.

"Woah…if Fred was here, he would be jumping up and down like a child high of caffeine." he said. Suritu chuckled.

"It comes with being a former assassin." she said, before frowning slightly at the mention of her former life. Honey noticed this, and gently grasped her metal hand.

"Don't worry about that, Suritu. Your father is a despicable man for manipulating you to do such terrible acts. None of that was of your own volition." she explained. Suritu gulped to herself as she looked at Honey.

"Thank you…but does that change the fact that I killed those people and kidnapped others?" she asked. Honey frowned at this, knowing she was right, but she still shook her head in denial.

"Does that matter now?" she asked. Suritu was briefly taken aback by this, and after a moment of thinking of an answer, just said,

"Well…not really."

Honey nodded at this before she cupped her metal hand.

"Suritu…there's no denying that what you did was bad…but it doesn't matter now. Even if it's a fact that you did such terrible things…you've showed remorse. You showed me that you feel guilty for your past. To top it all off…you helped us keep Esai safe." she said as she gently ran her hand on Esai's hair. She smiled as she then said to her,

"I can't speak for the others, but to Hiro, Esai, and myself…you've earned our trust…and we're grateful for that." she said, before pulling her into a hug. Suritu gave a smile at this gesture, and after holding in a small sob, returned the gesture. Hiro and Esai gave a small smile at the scene.

After a while, they pulled back and Suritu gave a small chuckle.

"I…I guess you guys should get some rest. Tomorrow's a new day." she said as she began to step back. Honey and the others nodded.

"Good night, Suritu." Honey said. Suritu nodded in response before disappearing in a flash. The three stared at the spot she was at, and Baymax tilted his head, blinking.

"**She has disappeared."** he stated. Hiro chuckled.

"Yeah. One of the many things that makes her…well, her." he said before he turned around.

"Well, time to get some shut-eye, guys. See you in the morning." he said. Honey and Esai nodded.

"Yeah. Come on, little guy." she said as she guided him back to the other bed.

Soon, after the lights were turned off, everyone tucked themselves inside and before long, most of them dozed off, except for Esai.

Esai looked at Baymax, who was standing as still as a statue, surveying the room like a sentry. Then, he looked at the window. He sighed to himself as he remembered everything that has happened so far, from the news of the murders, to the argument at SFIT, to the attack last night to him moving inside to Hiro's apartment. He felt Honey's arms subconsciously wrapping around him protectively, and he leaned into the embrace.

"_I…I don't know what's gonna happen now. Are they gonna come after me, even with my big sister and her friends?"_ he thought to himself sorrowfully.

As he pondered, drowsiness soon overcame the boy, and before long…he closed his eyes and lost consciousness.

Meanwhile, Baymax was surveying the room, scanning for any mutants that could potentially be in the area. He moved his head to where Esai and Honey are sleeping and scanned Esai. His scanners detect slightly lower than average brain-waves when the boy is sleeping, but it is nothing concerning for the robot, understanding that it is due to the loss beforehand.

Then, as his scanners examined him, he noticed something in the boy's genetic coding. His computer examined the DNA, and noticed that aside from the extra, artificial base pairs of nucleotides…the DNA is genetically similar to two other patients he has known.

He then pulled up the DNA profiles of Cass Hamada, and Hiro Hamada, and compared them to the two. What he found was something unusual;

The DNA similarity between Esai and Cass are around 50%!

The DNA similarity between Esai and Hiro are around 25%!

Baymax blinked at this knowledge: Tadashi had never informed him that Cass had a son, or that he or Hiro had a half-sibling. He wanted to inform Hiro and Cass straight away, but he saw that they were still sleeping. Blinking, Baymax decided to store the information into his save files for later.

"**They need rest anyways."** Baymax spoke to himself quietly. And thus, he stayed silent, watching out for them in case they need anything…

* * *

**AN: Hey everyone. superkoola here!**

**Another chapter of Big Hero 7: Empathy done and out of the way. Let me tell you, while I was searching for information about how children grieve, it is…quite interesting. I wanted to do the research right because…well, I wanted this to be done in a realistic manner. I still might've done parts of it wrong, but I hope it is at least satisfying enough for the moment.**

**And yes: Esai watches kiddie shows like Teletubbies sometimes, get over it.**

**In addition, the twist at the end; I've had the idea for a while because…well, I thought it would be interesting and a unique way to connect him with the Hamada family! What other information will be revealed about him? Well…I know, but I ain't telling yet!**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say. Hope you enjoy it, please be respectful if you think differently, and stick around for more!**


	13. Chapter 12: Revelations!

Suritu was sitting by herself on the roofs of the city, overlooking the streets and the news, describing what happened the night before, showing the mutants fighting against the team, and the resulting explosion, fire, and collapse. The news also showed the mutants enough for them to be recognizable. She sighed to herself as a small sense of hope came into her mind.

"_I hope that will be enough to deter my father and the others."_ she thought to herself.

"_I'm sorry to say, but that won't be enough."_ said a familiar voice inside of Suritu's mind, making Suritu gasp and shooting herself upwards and extending her wrist-blade out.

"Scarlet?! Where are you, and what are you doing now?!" she demanded. Scarlet showed herself as she floated upwards to the ceiling and landed. However, once she saw that Suritu is in her defensive posture, she raised her hands in capitulation.

"Relax, Suritu. I don't want to fight you. I just want to talk with you." she said. Suritu stared at her for a while, thinking of what to do. Scarlet noticed then and slowly lowered her hands. "It's…It's about Mr. Sawyer." she said. Suritu raised her brows.

"What about him?" she asked. Scarlet gulped as she began,

"I…I think Mr. Sawyer might be up to something."

Suritu groaned as she shook her head.

"NOW you're starting to notice!" she said as she flexed her arms forward in exasperation. Scarlet frowned at this.

"I just…*sigh* You were right, Suritu. I just thought that g-given what he had done to save us, he would be," she began.

"Be what?" asked Suritu. Scarlet sighed through her teeth as she rubbed her shoulders.

"W-Well, what else could I have thought he would be but a benevolent man?! He treated us well, giving us homes and a shelter! I…I had no idea he would go so far." she said. Suritu, after calming down from the frustration earlier, looked at her in sympathy. Then, Scarlet continued,

"And now…Katja died."

Suritu widened her eyes in shock, and her blade sheathed.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"She died! Mr. Sawyer said that she killed herself!" Scarlet reiterated. Suritu's heart felt like it was about to drop upon hearing this news. She shook her head in denial.

"No…she couldn't have killed herself! She couldn't be dead!" she said as she felt tears beginning to stream down. Scarlet looked at her, a bit worried, yet confused for the girl. However, she then used her powers to "will" the memory of Katja's body into Suritu's mind. Once Suritu saw it, she practically felt like no air was entering her lungs. She covered her mouth and sat down, processing what has happened. Scarlet looked at her with sorrow. Even though they fight over the mission, they're still family.

So, she sat down next to her and gently pulled her into a hug. Suritu tensed up for a moment, but she soon leaned into it. She then began to weep into Scarlet's shirt.

"Why? Why did she die?" she asked. Scarlet shook her head.

"I don't know…but I don't think she killed herself. I think Mr. Sawyer, *gulp* might have something to do with the murder." Scarlet croaked out as if she struggled to get out the words about her supposed idol. Suritu gasped to herself, and she pulled back. Scarlet nodded. "I couldn't probe into his mind for confirmation. I just couldn't believe the thought." she explained.

Suritu looked down on the roof and stayed silent. Scarlet stared at her, pondering what she was thinking. Then, she noticed her hands were beginning to curl up into fists, and her breathing became deeper and more…angry. Then before Scarlet could react, Suritu shot up, screamed in anger, and with all of her strength, kicked off a small fan generator off its hinges and sending it flying across the rooftop.

"That monster! How dare he?!" she shouted as she paced around, leaving footprints on the roof. Scarlet felt that the people below are gonna wake up if Suritu kept this up, and with her powers, restrained Suritu's arms and legs.

"Suritu, I know you're upset, but you've GOT to calm down! You'll cause a ruckus and get everyone below us to wake up!" she insisted. Suritu glared at her angrily.

"I don't give a damn if people wake up! The woman who raised me like a mother DIED because of the man I called my _**FATHER!**_" Suritu shouted angrily. Scarlet winced at this, but she intensified her powers.

"SURITU! Calm! Down! Now! You're gonna wake someone up!" she said as she forced Suritu's head down to force her to look at the mess. Suritu saw the mess, and upon realizing the implications behind this, took in deep breaths, calming herself down. Scarlet sighed in relief. In truth, if Suritu wanted to, she would've just teleported and get away from her grasp.

Once Suritu calmed down, Scarlet ceased using her powers and the two stood there, silently processing everything that has happened. A helicopter flew past, blowing Scarlet's hair to the side.

"Suritu…what are we gonna do? Even with your abilities, if we take on Mr. Sawyer, he'll destroy us." she asked. Suritu pondered to herself for a moment, thinking of a plan. When she was unable to do so, she turned to Scarlet and approached her.

"Wanda," she began, referring to Scarlet by her real name as she gently grasped Scarlet's shoulders. "I need you to head back and remain following Mr. Sawyer's orders. However, I need both of us to be mentally-linked so that we could keep contact. If there's anything you've discovered that might help us get the others on our site, let me know." she said. Scarlet looked at her and nodded.

"Of course. A-And what about what happened with Katja?" she asked. Suritu frowned as she moistened her lips with her tongue slightly and gulped.

"Wanda, you can manipulate memories. Given how close the others follow Mr. Sawyer, if you show them whatever you've gotten from my father's mind, then they'll think you manipulated the mental images and overall, make the situation worse for both of us." she instructed. Scarlet winced at this and nodded in understanding. Suritu then shook her slightly.

"We're gonna pull through this, Scarlet. We HAVE to if we are to prevent more innocents from dying, and scarring Yutas, I mean ESAI, even more." she said, correcting herself at the last slip-up. Scarlet nodded, and the two smiled. "Remember, Scarlet: when it comes to getting what we want-" Suritu began.

"Find a solution and use it to achieve your dreams, no matter what sacrifice." Scarlet finished before the two of them laughed slightly as they hugged one another like they did old times, smiling in the comfort of one another's arms.

Soon, Scarlet bid Suritu farewell and began to fly back to her base, leaving her alone. Suritu smiled as she sat back down and overlooked the city, happy to have at least ONE of the mutants by her side. She then frowned, hoping that it would be enough to keep Esai safe, if only for a little while longer…

* * *

Soon, morning came in the city of San Fransokyo, with the news of what has happened STILL being talked about.

"**Day Two of this news, with little information regarding the attack two nights ago. Given that this happened not long after the murders at Gene-Sys, conspiracies are beginning to arise with the correlation between the two."** Reporter Bluff Dunder stated as the images showed the picture of Gene-Sys laboratory and a frame of the battle with the label **[Conspiracy]** on top of the two of them.

We are now in the apartment, with Esai eating a bowl of cereal. Cass, who was already up and making breakfast for Hiro and Honey, looked at him and gave a smile.

"So, did you, uh, sleep well?" she asked. Esai looked at her and shrugged with a small smile.

"Better than I thought. I didn't have any nightmares…at least, not one that I can remember." he said. Cass gave another smile.

"That's good. I mean, that you didn't have nightmares. That means you've gotten some sleep! And that's a good thing! I hear it refreshes your mind!" she said as she ruffled his hair. Esai sighed through his nose as he smiled. At this point, Hiro, Honey Lemon, and Baymax were coming down from the stairs, ready to start a new day.

"Morning, Aunt Cass." Hiro greeted. Cass smiled.

"Morning, honey. Morning, other Honey." she said with a teasing smirk. Hiro and Honey just chuckled as they sat nearby. Baymax just stood nearby, eyeing the others as they ate. In his RAM, he still has the information regarding Esai's blood relations to Hiro and Cass. He decided to wait until Hiro and Cass are alone. His scanners could detect that Esai is still in distress.

After breakfast is done, Hiro, Honey, and Esai are heading downstairs to head over to SFIT. However, Baymax called with,

"**Hiro. May I please have a word with you and Aunt Cass?"**

Hiro, Honey, and Esai stopped for a moment and looked up. The latter two looked at Hiro and Baymax. Hiro looked at them and gently gestured them to move ahead and he'll catch up with them. They nodded and walked downstairs as Cass turned to look at Baymax as she sets up the dishes in the sink.

"You wanted to see me, Baymax?" she asked. Baymax blinked as he turned to look at her.

"**Yes. It is about Esai, and what information I have found about his DNA while he was asleep last night."** he explained. Hiro and Cass looked at one another and the latter walked over to the robot as they stared at her.

"What about his DNA? You've already told me and my friends about what was in his DNA." he asked. Of course, he knew about the additional bases that somehow gave his enhanced intelligence. Cass looked at him, unsure what he was talking about. Hiro noticed and was about to explain when,

"**That is correct Hiro. However, there is something else in the DNA that I found out."** Baymax cut in as the screen on his chest turns on, showing him the findings that he discovered last night. When Hiro and Cass saw what was on the screen, their eyes widened in shock. Cass, especially, looked like she was about to vomit. **"Hiro. Aunt Cass. You never told me you had a: half-brother, and a son."** he announced as he first looked at Hiro when he mentioned "half-brother" and then to Cass when he mentioned "son".

Hiro could only stare at the result screen. For a moment, there didn't seem to be any type of reaction from the two. Baymax looked at them and blinked for a moment. Then, he noticed Cass and moved his arms to gently grab her by the shoulders.

"**Your heart rate is increasing. Your pupils are dilated, and you appear to have your blood pressure drop slightly. I suggest sitting down and resting."** he said as he prepares to guide Cass. Cass, instead, just stepped back and began to hyperventilate. Hiro looked at her and felt himself growing worried for her.

"A-Aunt Cass?" he asked, approaching her.

"I…I told him…" Cass began, shivering slightly. Hiro gritted his teeth and he and Baymax gently guided her towards the couch.

"Okay. Here, just have a seat. Okay?" asked Hiro as he patted her, now growing concerned.

"I…I told him not to do it." Cass simply replied, gritting her teeth as she shivered some more. Baymax blinked as he and Hiro looked at each other in confusion.

"W-Who is this 'him'? Aunt Cass, what are you talking about?" he asked, patting her. Then, Cass emitted a low growl as her hands moved away, and Hiro saw a look of unbridled rage and betrayal in her eyes!

"_**I told him not to FUCKING bring him back! I made it clear that I didn't want that mistake in my life, and he went ahead and brought him back! That FUCKING idiot!"**_ she roared, kicking the table forward and scaring Mochi, Basco, and Otis away. Hiro yelped as he and Baymax stepped back as Cass clenched her fist, looking for something.

"**Hiro. I suggest you step back."** Baymax stated before Cass grabbed Baymax and pressed her head into his belly and let out a muffled scream before she began banging her fists against Baymax's belly! Hiro gritted his teeth in shock and feared what she would do next as she shouted obscenities into the robot.

Then, after a while, Cass soon began to settle down. She then slid onto her knees before she covered her face with her hands. Hiro and Baymax looked at one another, concerned and confused. Hiro then approached Cass and gently patted her left shoulder.

"Aunt Cass? What do you mean by 'he did it'?" he asked. Cass took in a deep breath as she lifted her head up. Hiro could see the pain in her eyes as she sat down.

"Hiro…I think you should sit down. This is gonna be a long one." she said as she gently guided Hiro to the couch. After a moment of silence, Cass then began.

"It all started back in 2019 when you were just three-years-old. It was actually a few weeks before your parents died."

Then, we are now treated to a flashback…

_*Flashback*_

_A young Cass was sitting by herself in the café, a look of disappointment on her face. Her café was not doing well, and she is in a bit of financial debt. At this point, a Japanese man walked inside the café, saw her, and grew concerned for her. This was Hiro's father, Harold Hamada._

_Harold approached her and placed a hand on her shoulder. Cass looked up and gave a smile. Then the two exchanged words for some time, and Cass gave a nod to go ahead with Harold's plan._

_Then, we now arrive at a bar. Cass and Harold entered inside and soon began to have a lot of fun with one another, taking shot after shot of liquor._

_Then, when Harold and Cass got REALLY drunk, the two of them stepped outside for some fresh air. Cass then gave a look to Harold…a look of hunger and desire. When Harold looked at her, he saw Cass licking her lips before plunging them against his. Harold froze for a while, before he gave into the intense feeling and before long, Cass pushed him down and got on top of him._

_*Flashback ends*_

Hiro looked at her with shock.

"Y-You did what?!" he asked. Cass sighed as she shook her head.

"I was young AND drunk, okay?! Your father and I weren't happy about that either." she said with a frown, before placing her head on her forehead. Hiro, once recovering from the shock, then began to piece things together.

"So, after you and dad…'made out', that was when he got you pregnant? Did mom find out?" he asked, gritting his teeth in worry. Cass, after taking a deep breath, nodded. Baymax handed her a tissue, which she blew into.

"Thanks." she said to Baymax before she looked at Hiro and nodded.

"Yes…when my body began to show signs of pregnancy…phew, she was MAD. She p-practically denounced me as her sister and wished that my baby would suffer terribly once he was born." she said, struggling to hold in her tears. Hiro felt his heart sink.

"S-She didn't mean that, didn't she?" he asked. Cass shook her head.

"No. I mean, I don't think so. I remember seeing a look of shock on her face after she said that, but…that was the last time I saw her before…" Cass couldn't continue, and she whimpered some more, wiping her eyes. Hiro then patted her in the shoulder. Cass looked at him and smiled for a moment before she breathed in through her nose.

"O-Once I took you both in; I've spent some time thinking about what to do with the baby. I briefly considered aborting it, but…how can I kill a child because of something that I cannot control? I just, I couldn't live with myself." she explained. Hiro stared, confused of her wanting to abort the child.

"Abort?" he asked. Cass nodded.

"Yes. Abortion is a very sensitive topic, though. What you need to know for now though, is that I didn't go with it.

"*deep sigh* Instead, I've decided to give him up for adoption as soon as he was born. In the meantime, I decided to give him the name 'Yutashi' in the meantime. Kind of like Tadashi, don't you think?" she asked, giving a small grin. Hiro nodded and shrugged, seeing the similarities.

"So…what happened?" he asked. Cass then felt a sob beginning to swell up inside of her.

"Then…the day of my labor came around. You and Tadashi were in the children' section when the day came. T-The operation went well. B-But then they got the baby and got some examinations…t-they found that...that the baby had a defective lung. Yutashi…he didn't survive!" Cass whimpered out, feeling tears begin to stream down again. Baymax approached her and enveloped her into a hug, and that was all it took for Cass to break down sobbing again. Hiro felt sympathy for his aunt, and he approached her from behind, hugging her tightly. Cass responded by freeing one of her arms and wrapping it around him. Hiro looked up at her as he processed the information in his mind.

"_Good lord…And that was sometime after mom said that about him...Maybe there might be a thing as Karma after all…"_ he thought sadly.

Then, as Baymax pulled back, he then blinked.

"**If Yutashi died, then how is he still alive?"** he asked. Cass rubbed her eyes as she looked up.

"Because of a man named Edgar Potter." she said. Hiro perked his head up. Cass nodded. "You've heard of him. The man who founded Gene-Sys is also the man who brought back my child as you saw. He is an old friend of the family from your mother's side.

"He was very close to me and your mother. We kind of see him as an uncle figure. Anyways, once he found out, he wanted the body so he could bring him back to life. I asked him why, and he said something along the lines of wanting to pay a debt that his ancestors owed ours." she said. Hiro raised his brows.

"It's a long story, Hiro." Cass said. Hiro nodded in understanding before he then asked,

"So what happened next? Did you try to stop him?"

Cass nodded with a frustrated sigh.

"I tried. I tried so hard. I even threatened to report him. That seemed to have worked. But then the doctors said that the body was taken away by Gene-Sys. *deep breath and sigh* I was furious, but there was nothing I could do. So, I had to hope that he would change his mind afterwards…looks like he succeeded anyways." she finished.

A brief moment of silence followed, and then Hiro asked her,

"Do you want Yutashi to be sent away?"

"NO!" Cass replied sternly, making Hiro flinch at her tone. Then she shook her head. "I'm sorry, sweetie. I don't want him gone." she explained.

"Why?" he asked. Cass rubbed her shoulders as she replied with,

"I couldn't bear seeing the boy separated from the people he knew again. You know of the apartment Honey's staying in. THAT'S a no-go for him. I don't know what Wasabi's is like, and I'm afraid Fred's house might be too big for him. P-Plus, he seems comfortable around you and Baymax. And…"

Cass then paused for a moment, before gulping once more, looking at the couch. Hiro raised his brows again as he gently approached her and moved a strand of hair from her face.

"Aunt Cass? Do…do you want to adopt him?" he asked. Cass stared at the couch for a moment before responding with,

"I don't know, Hiro. I don't want him to go through any more trauma than he already has, but…I don't know if I want to…" she paused before shaking her head again and placing her hand on her head. Then she looked up and gave a soft, but broken smile.

"Just head on out for today. You've got classes." she said. Hiro frowned at this and was about to protest but Cass then placed a finger on his lip. "Don't bother, Hiro. I'll be fine. I just…need to adjust to the fact that my…my _son_ is back and alive, and therefore…Never mind, just head out. I'll be fine." she said before she got up and gently pushed Hiro to the stairs. Then, once they got there, Cass then asked,

"Also, can you please not mention this to Yutashi? He's already suffering so much, like I said, so for him to hear what I told you…well, it wouldn't be good for him." she asked. Hiro raised a brow.

"Don't you mean 'Esai'?" he asked. Cass just scoffed at this mistake and shook her head.

"Right. Anyways, can you do that please?" she asked again. Hiro, while hesitant, nodded.

"Yeah. Sure. Love you, Aunt Cass." he said as he hugged her, which she was quick to return. Baymax also joined in as well.

"Take care, Hiro. And remember, I'll always love you, until the ends of the Earth." she replied, kissing him in the ear. Hiro smiled before he and Baymax soon lets go and walked downstairs. Cass looked at the two with a warm smile before she sighed to herself in sadness.

"_Oh dear…I guess it's only inevitable that my mistakes come running back to me soon. Oh God, what did I do to deserve this?"_ she thought to herself before she then walked back, preparing to start the day at the Café.

* * *

Meanwhile, Hiro and Baymax eventually joined the others at a table, who were looking at him weirdly. Joining them was Suritu Sawyer. Hiro noticed this and smiled.

"Oh hey there, Suritu! Didn't expect to see you here already!" he said. Suritu shrugged with a smile.

"As I said earlier; I'm sticking with the little guy until the end of this mission." she said, gesturing her head to Esai, who was looking at a comic book possibly provided by Fred. Then, Honey spoke up.

"Hiro, what happened?" she asked out of concern.

"We heard your aunt shouting. And let me tell you; I've never heard a woman sound so angry in my life." he replied. Hiro sighed as he scratched the back of his head, eyeing Esai as he remembered the news and the story.

"I uh…My aunt just saw something on her TV and she uh…well, she reacted." he said. The others looked at him in disbelief. Baymax even pointed this out with,

"**The TV was not on at the time your aunt shouted."**

Hiro face-faulted at this. Suritu raised her brows.

"Shouted? What happened?" she asked. Hiro tilted his head.

"You weren't here when it happened?" he asked. Suritu shook her head.

"Nope. I just arrived a few minutes ago with this comic book to give to Esai." she explained.

"Oh. I see. I thought Fred bought it." Hiro replied with a shrug.

"Hiro, what really happened?" asked Gogo, growing a bit concerned. Hiro fiddled for a while before he gave in and looked at the others.

"Can we please not talk about this until later…when Esai is not around? What Baymax showed to Aunt Cass and me, and what she told me…well, it would upset him more." he explained. The others frowned but nodded in understanding. Then, he looked at Esai.

"Hey little guy?" he asked, getting his attention.

"Yes?" he asked. Hiro smiled.

"Do you wanna head back to SFIT with us? You can stay at the main lab." he asked. Esai pondered for a moment before nodding.

"I guess. But you all won't be far, right?" he asked. They shook their heads.

"Nah, kid. Don't worry. You've got the old Fredzilla to keep you entertained!" Fred said, ruffling his hair before patting his own chest. Esai cowered a bit, but they could hear a giggle trying to be repressed. Hiro then smiled at this.

"Alright! Let's head over there, and in addition to our classes and assignments, also discuss what to do next. Suritu, I'm sure you have something new to share for us?" he asked. Suritu nodded.

"Yes I do!" she asked as the others got up, Honey taking Esai's hand as they began to leave the building and walked along the streets. Esai looked at the building behind him, thinking about how nice it looked from the outside.

"_Certainly bigger and homier than…" _he thought to himself before frowning slightly. Then, he looked ahead and briefly saw Hiro looking at him before he turned to look ahead. Esai raised his brow and tilted his head.

"_He was looking at me. Why? Did it have something to do with why Miss Hamada was shouting earlier? …Did I do something wrong?" _he pondered to himself, thinking about it the whole trip to SFIT, where everyone would begin to share information and plan on what will happen next…

* * *

**AN: Hey, everyone. superkoola here!**

**Another chapter of this story done and over with!**

**Sure, the idea of there being another Hamada relative might be overdone, but I wanted to put a new twist to it because…well, why not? I made it a bit tragic because I want it to fit in with this story's themes of "Empathy and Understanding".**

**Unfortunately, I don't have much else to say about this chapter, so I'll say right now: I HATE this pandemic. It was initially fun for me because I don't get to go to school, but in summer, it is a BORE! Plus with the rates spiking (at least in the US from what I've heard), it seems like it won't be going away anytime soon. This also meant that ** _ **BH6: TS** _ ** was delayed previously, and I wonder if it might be delayed again! Ugh…at least ** _ **Jurassic World: Dominion ** _ **has taken precautions during filming.**

**Anyways, that's all I have to say for now! I hope you enjoy it, please be respectful if you disagree, please leave some constructive criticism, and I hope you all stick around for more!**


End file.
